Honeymoon(Complete)
by DemonOfTheFridge
Summary: Naruto always left on a secret mission once a year for a whole month. A curious Hinata finally had enough and followed him to an underground house. A house she finds herself trapped in, with a dark Naruto. Curiosity Killed the Cat ( Warning: Possessive/Obsessive Naruto)"Help me! help me please!" she called "Hinata, trying to leave me so soon?" (COMPLETE/FINISHED)
1. Chapter 1

**(UPDATE: 3/10/2020)Just doing some cleaning up on some of the story to make sure it flows better, currently working on the next chapter though. Thank you so much for the support, I really appreciate you guys.**

**Did some editing on the first chapter, some parts kind of sounded funny.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Naruto always left on a secret mission once a year for a whole month. A curious Hinata finally had enough and followed him to an underground house. A house she finds herself trapped in, with a dark Naruto.

**_Possession/Obsession/Rape/Non-consensual/Sexual Content/Dark Romance_**

The day was finally upon her and Hinata was ready. She wanted to know exactly what Naruto was up to and why he'd run away for nearly a month. After he had kissed her goodbye and waved at her she had given him a head start before following. Hinata had many ideas that floated around her little brain but she couldn't pinpoint which one was true. At this point, she had to figure it out or she'd go insane. Her imagination was running wild. How could he just say 'It's an important mission' and expect her to sit silently? He would disappear once a year for a whole month. It was always the same month. So what was he doing? What was this secret mission, that even she couldn't know about it?

Hinata could only follow Naruto as he walked alone into the woods. After a while, to Hinata's utter surprise he had met up with Karin, of all people. It was easy for Hinata to follow the two because Karin had complained about the whole thing. It was evident that Karin was not too happy about their mission. Luckily, with a little help from Choji giving her pills that could easily mask her chakra and Karin's lack of enthusiasm to be apart of whatever they were doing, it was rather easy to track the two.

Each step they took made Hinata's heart thump rapidly. Hinata couldn't understand why they took this trip once a year. She also wasn't made aware that Karin was apart of the trip. Okay, so maybe she is being a little childish. They are ninjas and they all have their secret missions, but no one in the village knew what she was talking about. Sakura shrugged it off and Kakashi told her there was nothing to worry about. Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy. Of course...talking to Ino did not help her imagination, but Ino just likes to start drama. Naruto wouldn't cheat on her.

She couldn't help the thought of Karin and Naruto doing naughty things together. Hinata slapped her cheeks a few times, 'She's his cousin! Stop that!'

With a shake of her head Hinata held onto her backpack strap tightly as she scurried to catch up to the pair. They had been traveling for a few days. Deep within the woods, they weren't too far off from Konoha but it was a good distance before they had stopped at a large rock.

Hinata hid in bushes eyeing the two. Naruto had turned to say something to Karin, causing her to scoff.

The rock slid to the side after a few hand signs. The two dipped down inside and the rock began to move back into place. Hinata breathed deeply before rushing forward. She slipped right on in, the rock blocking the light from behind her.

"Okay," She whispered to herself. Her feet carried her down the steps to a metal door, it was slightly cracked open allowing some light to peek out. Gently she pushed the door open, her eyes were met with a long hallway. It had seemed that Hinata had stepped into a large house.

Hinata's mind began to race with more wild ideas. She was going to confront Naruto about this little sweet escape. How dare he stay in an underground home with Karin! all these years he was playing house with her.

Hinata felt tears at the brink of spilling. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Hinata walked deeper into the house with her fist balled up. She opened some doors to look inside of them, one of the rooms looked like their bedroom. Hinata walked in to inspect the room, her hand slowly ran on the blanket, that was just like theirs at home. Next to the bed was a picture of her and Naruto on their wedding day. Hinata picked it up staring at it, how could he keep this here when he was with another woman? Her fingers brushed off a bit of dust on it. Her finger traced the smile on his face. How could he do this to her? And with his cousin?! Hinata sighed setting the picture down, her hand lingering on it longer than she would admit. Why couldn't he just tell her he didn't love her anymore? But most importantly why did he keep a picture of them in a room that looked like an exact copy of their room?

A loud clanging noise rang throughout the house. Hinata jumped at the sound, it almost sounded like chains. Quickly Hinata rushed out the room, she caught a glimpse of Karin and dipped her head back inside. At the crack, she was able to see her leaving out the way they came.

Why was she leaving?

Hinata heard the loud chains again and looked down the hall to a large door. As she got closer to the door the clashing of metal became louder. Hinata pushed this heavy door open to reveal a dark stone path with a bit of light at the end, it veered off to the right. With a steady hand on the wall, Hinata creeps into the darkness. She heard Naruto muttering to himself and breathing loudly. He sounded like he was in pain, now and again he'd release a shaky breath. Hinata stood at the end of the hall not looking in yet. She wasn't sure what she would reveal to herself. She wasn't sure if she was ready.

The chains clanked together again as Naruto groaned.

Hinata held her breath, she leaned forward peeking around the corner, in the middle of the floor was Naruto. He had chains all around him. On his right and left wrist, the chains pulled his arms apart. He had chains on his ankles and a chain on his neck. He only wore his orange pants as he sweats from every pore. His eyes were closed tight in a fit of concentration. He groaned again, his body twitching oddly as if someone had shocked him.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly, he was standing upright with his head leaned back. He let his head fall with a deep exhale.

"Naruto..?"

Naruto's head snapped up at her voice, his eyes flying open revealing their demonic red form.

"Hinata..what are you doing here!?" His voice trembled in fear and a twisted snarl rippled across his lips before disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Naruto what's going on?" Hinata stepped closer, she wasn't afraid of Naruto, even if his eyes were changed. Anything he was going through she would understand because she loved him.

"DON'T!" Naruto snapped towards her.

"Naruto please..." Hinata stood in front of him now, her bottom lip trembling.

Naruto closed his eyes and his back arched, a loud growl was released making Hinata's stomach drop.

"Hinata! PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!" he cried in pain, his hands gripped the chains tightly.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried, seeing him in pain only hurt her. How could she help him? That's all she wanted. There was a loud snap as Naruto bent backward, a drawn-out groan was released and then he was still. His body dangled with only the chains holding him up. He was silent.

With wide eyes Hinata put a hand to Naruto's neck, checking his pulse. She let a sigh go. He was still alive.

"UUUUUHHH! RUN HINATA" Naruto gasped loudly.

Hinata jumped back as Naruto's neck whipped back, his eyes slowly opened to reveal the deep depths of black. The whiskers that Hinata had adored so much were just as black as his eyes. His body relaxed.

"Hinata..." he smirked. "You came to visit me?" His voice had changed drastically. It sounded like a demon version of her love.

"Naruto..?" Hinata took a few steps backward until she met the wall.

"In the flesh." He laughed

Hinata let her eyes wander.

"W-what's..g-going on N-naruto.." she bit her lip to stop it from quivering, the room suddenly felt colder.

"This..?"He moved his fist around jingling the chains."Just one of the ways your Naruto could think of keeping me here, but now you are here! I can't wait to enjoy our month together!"

"M-month, w-what are you t-talking a-about?"

"oh! You must not know. You and I are trapped here! I mean judging the fact that Karin had already left and sealed this place." Naruto's smile pulled back into a wide grin. His sharp canines being revealed to an already scared Hinata.

"A-a month? "

"Yeah- there's no way out so it's just you...and me...and thirty-one days to ourselves...happy honeymoon."

Hinata held her breath making Naruto laugh. Hinata felt that her time with Naruto would not be the honeymoon that she had dreamed of. This house was a prison to hold him here for a reason, one she was slowly starting to understand. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. Her fingers itching the wall in fear.

"Let me out of these chains baby." He wiggled his wrist again. However, the girl was frozen in place, unable to move.

Naruto's smile faded as he stared at her, "Hinata, fucking let me out."

Hinata slowly shook her head left and right, Naruto would never curse at her. He would also never speak to her in such a dirty fashion. The dark Naruto glared at her.

"HINATA!" he jerked forward making the girl push back into the wall. Her body began to tremble.

"Okay... Hinata, " he laughed abruptly, "I'm just messing around Hinata! It's me come on let me out !" he jumped forward again snarling, realizing the girl would not budge.

Hinata slid her left foot, catching the boy's attention.

"Hinata..." He said with a warning.

He watched as Hinata slid across the stone wall, their eyes never leaving each other. The way he stared at her made her uncomfortable.

"HINATA! I SWEAR I WILL FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Naruto began thrashing around wildly.

At this shocking statement, Hinata whipped around and ran, "HINATA YOU CAN'T RUN!"

Hinata pushed the door open running down the hall. Her legs wobbled as she climbed the steps.

"Ngh." Hinata pushed on the boulder, but it was for nothing. It would not budge no matter how hard she pushed on it. She even tried to use chakra. Activating her clan's eyes she was able to see the boulder was infused with chakra, the whole place was. She let out a frustrated cry as she slid down to sit on the steps. Her eyes returning to normal. She stared at the door below her, the only light coming from the hall.

To her surprise, the dark Naruto had gone silent.

She brought her knees up and put her face into her hands. There was only silence, but that was rudely disrupted.

"Hinataaa...!" Naruto called off in the distance.

Hinata began to cry. She was going to be stuck there for a month.

Being that she was stuck there, Hinata had explored the house. One of the doors she had found had led to some stairs. It led to a living room with a T.V. and some books. The living room had dust everywhere. There was also a kitchen, and all the ramen one could eat, along with real food in the large pantry.

The underground house had everything Naruto needed to stay there for a month and some change. She made herself something to eat and sat silently, listening to the thrashing of chains. Now and again Naruto would shout a slue of curse words and dirty things. Hinata couldn't even call him Naruto, he was nothing like the man she married. Hinata couldn't relax at all with him thrashing around and yelling. What would she do if he had gotten out, and what would he do if he got out? He had suggested what he would do but Hinata would not allow herself to think about it. His crude words made her queasy.

Hinata picked up a plate of food, but he was still Naruto.

"Naruto.." Hinata called as she walked into the stone room. She held the plate tightly.

"Hinata...welcome back!" He smiled. "Come to let me out?"

Hinata didn't speak to him as she walked up to him with the food.

"How am I suppose to eat?" He shifted around with a wave of his head.

Hinata picked up the spoon and gently blew on the contents.

"Not gonna talk to me huh?" He took the food that was offered to him. After she put it in his mouth he hummed. He opened his mouth with an 'Ahh', ready to receive more.

She kept feeding him in silence. Her eyes never looked at his and his eyes never left hers. After the bowl was empty Hinata took a step back.

"That was delicious..it's great having you here." Naruto leaned forward but Hinata was already walking away.

"HINATA, you can't just leave me here!" He jerked forward

"HINATA!" and then there was a loud clang, Hinata looked back at the raging Naruto. He stopped his movements, the chain giving way just a little. Naruto smiled looking at her. He balled his fist up and with a look of determination Naruto's fist shook as he pulled them towards himself. The chains began to shake violently. Naruto strained as his muscles tensed, and then one chain snapped.

Hinata gasped dropping the dish, allowing it to smash into a million pieces. Naruto strained more as the other chains snapped. Naruto's dark chuckle was all Hinata heard as she ran away, looking for a place to hide. Hiding somewhere was all she could do. Running around she frantically looked for safety as more chains were snapped. She decided to hide in the large pantry, tucked away in the corner. As soon as she scooted as far back as she could and shifted some food around she heard a slam.

"Hinataaaa" Naruto's sing-song voice was louder than before. He had broken out of his chains and was now looking for her. She was tucked inside the corner, hugging her legs tightly to herself. Luckily her chakra was hidden by The pills Choji had given her but they were wearing off by the minute. She would take another one but her bag was in the kitchen.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she waited for Naruto. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in and out. The house was only but so big, sooner or later he'd find her. This thought made Hinata sniffle. The door flew open and Naruto in all his glory stood proudly. His red eyes searching for her in the dark pantry.

Hinata pressed her legs into herself trying to make her self smaller. Her eyes watched between the bags of food, she could see Naruto just a little bit.

"Baby, stop playing hide and seek." He whispered.

His eyes looked over the area and before he looked in her direction she ducked her head down. Her head was in her knees and she held her breath. A long minute went by with Hinata holding her breath, as soon as she heard the door shut, she released it. She was back in the darkness, trying to listen for Naruto. She heard his soft footsteps walk away. He couldn't sense her chakra but if the pills wore off she'd be found out. The backpack was just by the table. She would just have to get it.

On her hands and knees, she crawled towards the door. Her fingers shook as she grabbed the knob. With a soft twist, she opened the door just a crack. The light from the kitchen spilled into the pantry making her eyes flutter from the change.

She saw no one in sight. Leaning her head out just a bit she looked both ways. Her heart hammered in her chest, her eyes looking from side to side. Opening the door a bit more she waited and listened. There was a shift in noise above her and her neck snapped up to see red eyes staring down at her.

"Looking for me?" Naruto grinned on the ceiling.

"Ahhh!" Hinata let out an ear-piercing shriek and tossed the door open. She shot up and ran as quickly as she could, slipping and running into the wall. She fumbled with the door throwing it open as she rushed up the steps.

"Run, run, run, baby!" Naruto stood at the bottom of the steps watching her tumble.

She broke through the door shutting it behind her with a slam. She looked at her surroundings before running towards the exit. She had no plan and she had no idea where to go. She was trapped.

Hinata ran up the stairs slamming her palms on the boulder.

"Help me! help me please!" she called

"Hinata, trying to leave me so soon?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see the blonde standing at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up at her with a toothy grin.

"Ahh!" Hinata cried slamming on the boulder, even more, each step he took towards her made her slam even harder. His figure blocking the light casting a dark shadow over his face. The devil was coming for her and she was doomed.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the ankle and dragged her down so he was towering over her while she laid on the steps. A hand placed at the side of her head.

Hinata had finally stopped screaming due to her throat going dry. Her lip trembled in fear. All she could do was stare up at the demon above her, a demon wearing her husband's skin. He pets the side of her face with the back of his hand, as she whimpered. He leaned down so they were but a breath apart.

"Gotcha."

Hinata let out a bubbling scream as Naruto laughed darkly. He stood up and grabbed her ankle dragging her down the stairs. Hinata flailed her arms wildly trying to find any grip to hold her from being in his clutches.

Naruto dragged her into the hall and shut the door behind him, her screams drowned out.

Not too far from the boulder, Karin was in a cabin enjoying a hot bath with sliced cucumbers on her eyes. The feeling of intense chakra made her jump up in the tub, the cucumbers slid right off into the water. She had a look of worry on her face, "Naruto...you really didn't hold him back at all this time." She sighed leaning back in the tub. The sealing should hold him in the house but if he is breaking the chains already then she was a bit worried. Any more and she'd have to call Sasuke. His chakra had calmed down, so that put her at ease. Karin let out a sigh," I don't get paid enough for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata was dragged into their duplicate bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed making her bounce on her back, hurriedly the scared girl gathered herself scooting back into the headboard. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the man before her. The screams had died in her throat, the pain was starting to really bother her. Hinata awaited for him to move.

Naruto had observed her as she scrambled as close to the board as she could get. His arms were crossed over his chest and he wore a look of irritation on his face. They stared at one another not moving, only watching.

"What am I going to do to you..." He hummed.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Hinata's frantic eyes searched for his but he closed his eyes thinking. He did not bother to answer her question but she knew she'd figure out soon what he meant. The blonde scratched the side of his head anxiously. All the while Hinata waited, waited for him to finally make a move. Her eyes zeroed in on his neck, If she could just hit him with one good jab she'd be able to paralyze him.

"Ah!" Naruto snapped opening his eyes. Her body pressed deeper into the board that she was already crushing into. The pain from the pressure was the least of her worries and wasn't bothering her.

Slowly he walked to the bed and leaned over the end with his hands placed on top of the blanket. A smirk spread across his lips as he stared hungrily at her.

"W-what are you g-going to do..?" she whispered

"You've been naughty baby."

He lifted up a hand freezing mid-air, Hinata was already a whimpering mess. By just the mere movement of a hand, Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I haven't even touched you, fuck." He cursed standing up, his fangs biting into his lip. He placed his hands on his hips with a smile, all of this was just a game to him, and he was having a blast.

"Boo!" He jumped at her with his hands up, scaring the poor girl as she yelped hiding behind her hands. She curled into herself letting out small whimpers that shook her tiny body.

"Awww.. Hinata..." Naruto sighed, he leaned over grabbing her ankle and dragged her to the edge of the bed, her eyes were still shut closed with her hands in front of her face as if she were playing peek a boo.

"Hinata."

She didn't speak keeping her hands still and lips sealed tight.

"Hinata I'm going to punish you for not letting me out but keep this shit up and I will do far worse." The anger and frustration were evident in his voice. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was probably giving her a snarling look. Hinata let her eyes flutter open and removed her hands slowly from her face, her wide eyes stared at his red ones.

"Good." He smiled and with quick hands pulled her up and sat down on the bed, she stood in front of him with weak legs.

"Come now." He pats his legs and held out his arms for her. Hinata, however, did not understand what he wanted, the quick change in position left her dizzy.

"W-what do you want me to d-do?" She tried her best to not let her voice crack but it was quite difficult. This Naruto made her nauseous. He was Naruto, but not Naruto at the same time. The way he grinned that goofy aloof grin, was the same, the way he moved anxiously, was the same. However, it was.. different.

'He's like a possessed Naruto.' she mused to herself.

Naruto sighed, Hinata had not understood what he wanted, reaching up for the shaking girl he grabbed her rather gently and brought her down onto his lap. Her stomach laid on his legs while her legs were hanging off onto the bed, with her newfound position she understood what punishment he was talking about.

"N-Naruto I-"

"Quiet. This is your fault so take it like a good girl." Naruto's voice was as stern as the arm he pressed into her back warningly.

Hinata clamped her mouth shut waiting for Naruto to begin his torment. If it was just spankings that didn't sound too bad, and at this point, Hinata was going to count her blessings. The crazed man could have done much worse.

However, Hinata's spirits were crushed as she felt Naruto's hand slip underneath her pants.

"Naruto!" She tried to sit up but with just the arm on her back, her fighting attempt was meaningless. Without a word, he pulled her pants down and tossed them to kami knows where. Her black panties were out in the open for his eyes to roam.

"Like I said," Naruto placed a hand on her left cheek, his hand lifting and dropping the lump of meat with a jiggle. "You've been naughty" and with that Naruto's warm hand disappeared off her cheek to return with a vengeance. The loud smack echoed into the air followed by a yelp from Hinata. As soon as the slap came it left to return to the other cheek, making Hinata cry out. The assault had continued switching from cheek to cheek. With each slap, Hinata let out some sort of noise of displeasure. The sting of each cheek would radiate. When he left one cheek the other would still burn with pain.

The tears already started to collect in her eyes. She couldn't remember if she was ever spanked as a child. Hinata had always done everything her father had told her. She has even been beaten up by Neji, but this was a different feeling. It was humiliatingly painful.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." Naruto's voice was equal to the sound of each slap. His hand raised up and came back down with rhythm. never missing a beat. His hand spread out as it slapped her cheeks. In the beginning, you could see a red handprint, now it was just red blotches, the demon boy was rather pleased with it.

"Do you understand ."

"Y-yes! Yes!" Hinata cried as she fisted the blanket. She didn't count how many times he smacked her behind but she knew it was enough to get the point across. Her bottom would surely hurt for the rest of the day.

The slaps continued for a few more minutes before Naruto's final slap landed and his hand was still.

He allowed her to whimper a bit, his hand began rubbing circles into her wounded cheek.

"Good girl." He purred above her.

After she was done sniffling Hinata tried to get up but the pressure in her back did not let up. The position was starting to get uncomfortable, her eyes looked towards Naruto's with a pleading gleam.

"You thought that was it?" Naruto laughed, "We aren't done yet, baby." His hand slipped underneath her panties, his fingers sliding right down the center to her core.

"-N-No!" Hinata wiggled around, trying to break free from the demon's grasp. This only made Naruto roll his eyes, why couldn't she just sit still?

"Did you not learn anything, or do you enjoy being spanked?"

Hinata stopped her efforts going still. Her butt was still burning from his assault, and Hinata was afraid she wouldn't be able to sit upright.

"Naruto-"

"Shut up."

His fingers were frozen in place, but after Hinata had gone silent they continued to move. His two fingers rubbed up and down her slit. From the spanking and the rubbing Hinata had embarrassingly realized the wetness that began to seep between her folds.

"You sure do complain a lot for someone who is this wet." Naruto's voice was condescending, but her wetness was enough to make her feel embarrassed. His words just made it worse.

She let out a slight gasp covering her mouth, her face turning red. His fingers rubbed her wetness up and down and then dipped inside her. His two fingers slipped in and out slowly, her juices coating his fingers allowing him to go in deeper with ease. He pulled his hand back a little to pump in and out of her but her panties made that a little difficult to his dismay.

Hinata began making small moans and gasps here and there, she tried her best to keep them down but the warming feeling in her belly would not go away. Her thighs tightened as the warmth began to bloom even more. As Naruto pumped faster the pressure would build.

"Baby let me hear you."

Hinata shook her head defiantly.

Naruto grinned watching as she squirmed trying to ride his hand involuntarily. If she was going to be that way he'd have to work it out of her.

With inhumanely fast speed Naruto had flipped Hinata over in his lap before she could realize what happened, his fingers were still deep inside of her but this time a hand was underneath her shirt groping her breast.

Hinata gasped grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Her moans were soft but loud enough to make Naruto grin at her. With this new position, Naruto was able to let a thumb rub onto her clit. He pressed into it as his fingers worked inside her. Hinata began to let her moans out more, letting them go freely.

"That's it, baby, sing for me. You sound so beautiful." Naruto murmured.

Hinata blushed madly at his words turning her head down so her hair hid her eyes. His fingers pinched and pulled at her nipple making her throw her head back with a moan.

He grinned at her as she squirmed in his arms. One push and swipe of her clit was all she needed to be sent over the edge. Her mouth opened up to let out a scream but it was drowned out by Naruto's mouth covering hers. She moaned deeply into him as her body convulsed a few times and then settled. His hands were still deep within her pumping all the way until she released all over his hand.

He pulled back from the kiss, his dark eyes looking into hers.

He brought his hand out of her panties and brought it up to his mouth, licking each finger clean. Hinata watched, coming down from her high, her fingers still clutched tightly to his shoulders. The way he licked his fingers made her red in the face.

"Delicious." He finished with one last lick getting his hand all clean.

After Hinata came back to her sense she had suddenly felt the hardness that was poking her butt. Her panic came back to her in a flash, quickly she tried to reach for his neck with two fingers, they darted towards him ready to render him useless but Naruto's speed was incredibly fast. Even as he looked into her eyes he still caught her wrist without looking. Hinata instantly regretted her decision, because his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Hinata." He growled tossing the girl off his lap and onto the floor. She landed on her knees with a gasp escaping her lips.

"I give you pleasure and this is how you repay me?" Naruto stood up above her, nose wrinkled up in a snarl. Hinata tried to hurry and crawl away but she was grabbed by her hair. She screamed and kicked, his nails digging into her scalp.

"Naruto please!" Hinata cried. as he dragged her back and up onto her knees.

Her eyes bulged out of her head as he held her in front of his pants. She watched him fumble with his zipper and then pull his member out, it was large and angry looking. She had never seen it look this way before and couldn't help but stare at it in complete horror. The veins popped out and the head was so swollen and red. Hinata has had sex with her husband before but it was very...light. He would play with her a little bit and she would try her best to play with him with little success due to her lack of knowledge. It was all in all, downright sloppy. They have had sex a couple of times but in all honesty, it wasn't bad but it was just good enough. They shared shy kisses, but that was about it. Their sex life was extremely vanilla.

Sitting on her knees in front of Naruto's member had her rather dumbfounded.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a frustrated sigh.

"Baby... it's just a dick." Naruto grabbed hold of his cock and slapped it against her cheek a few times. The pre-cum stuck to her face making her feel icky and downright disgusting. His hand got tighter in her hair, pulling her closer to his member. The smell of musk waft into her nose and invaded all the air that she could breathe.

She looked up to meet Naruto's bored expression. His red eyes looking down upon her.

"Shit Hinata put it in your mouth, it's not medical ninjutsu" Naruto poked at her lips with his swollen head. She had never done this before, and Naruto had never asked her to do this before. She let out a small whimper, a tear rolling down her cheek. It made her feel dirty, it was a thing that you peed from, and he wanted her to put it in her mouth? She couldn't even fathom such a thing.

Naruto was rather tired, his patience running thin. He grabbed her on both sides of her head and pulled her face into his crotch, her lips pressed together tightly as they smashed into his member. Digging his sharp nails into her scalp Hinata's lips flew open with a cry that was not heard. Her mouth was fully occupied by the thick member filling her mouth. Instantly she tried to pull back but Naruto would not allow her.

He also didn't shove himself down her throat either. He waited for her struggling to cease, holding on tightly with little to no effort. The head of his penis sat comfortably in her warm mouth until he felt the teeth begin to press down.

He growled, "I will knock your teeth out."

Hinata quickly pulled her teeth away sighing through her nose in defeat. Her tongue tried to move back as far as possible from the intruding member. There wasn't much else that she could do at this point, there wasn't anything she could do at all. She was trapped with this monster who had more power in his finger than she had in her whole body. It was terrifying to know how powerful he truly was. If he was fighting along side her it was comforting.

His power now only frightened her.

Her eyes crawled up his tone chest to his eyes. His lips curled up at the ends, showing his shiny canine.

"Ready?"

"mm.." was all Hinata could say, her hands found a place to rest on Naruto's wrists. He pulled her into him and her eyes shot open in a panic, his member sliding across her tongue, filling her mouth even more.

Seeing the panic in her innocent eyes made Naruto moan. Her tongue frantically pushed at him trying to get him out, he let out a deep chuckle. "Relax baby." His hands shook slightly in her hair, wanting no more than to pound away but he was a gentle giant. He can be kind if he wanted to. "Breathe...breathe.." He said lowly, pushing himself in more. Her grip on his wrist became tighter and her nostrils flared in panic as she tried to breathe. When he finally reached the back she felt like she was going to gag. She tried her best to swallow around him, saliva already began to collect around her lips.

He slowly pulled back out, plopping out of her mouth with a loud suction. Her lips spread wide gasping for air. She wanted to cry, the intrusion was just awful. Hinata had hoped it was all over but the way he held her in place and the way his angry head hovered in front of her mouth she knew it was nowhere near finished.

"Hinata, the more you relax the better, oh-kay?" His thumb rubbed her face lovingly but kept its firm grip.

He bent down and placed a quick kiss to her red lips that were already beginning to swell.

His darling wife was so sensitive.

"Alright, even though you tried to hurt me I took it easy on you. So you should thank me."

Hinata couldn't even utter a word before his member was shoved deep into her mouth. He rocked his hips back and forth with slow motion. His member sliding in and out of her mouth. She tried her best to allow it to happen, breathing through the whole thing. Her eyes shut close as she concentrated on not biting down on him. She would like to keep all of her teeth through the end of all of this. Maybe if she pleased him he would be done with her.

"Use your tongue." he barked at her and she did. It shyly licked up at the member as it passed by, in and out. Seeing her getting the hang of it Naruto began to pick up speed. The blonde was rather surprised how quickly she learned, his little innocent wife was a natural after all. His tight grip on her was released, he settled for one hand fisted at the top of her head while the other grabbed her hand to move it to his leftover length that did not go inside her mouth. With his guidance, he helped her pump his member, his hand over hers.

"Fuck-" Naruto hissed coming closer to his release. He wanted to shove his cock inside her throat but he knew she would probably freak out and throw up everywhere. He did not want the room to smell like throw up, he absolutely hates the smell.

The demon boy was also a patient man, he had all month to train her. All month to do whatever he wanted to her. His smile turned into a devilish grin, he looked down at the poor woman with newfound greed and hunger. All the things he'd do to her. He couldn't wait.

Hinata's mouth began to go numb, his speed picked up to an alarming rate. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the predatory gaze that her demon captive was giving her. His grin had turned animalistic, and she was deathly afraid.

With her shy touches of his member, hot mouth, and doe-like eyes Naruto felt himself burst into her mouth. He pulled her onto his member, forcing her to take him deeper. He grunted biting down. The hot liquid filled the back of her mouth and drained down her throat. It was so much that it nearly came back up but she tried to swallow it all down out of instinct and not wanting to drown from the demons cum.

Naruto pulled back with a huff. His member pulled out still hard and covered in her saliva. Hinata was rather shocked that he was still ready to go. Usually, her girlfriends say that they want more but their men don't have the stamina to continue after they cum, but not Naruto. This realization made her rather depressed.

"Good girl, you swallowed it, I didn't even have to tell you." He smiled at her running hand through his hair. With his other hand still in her hair, he pulled her up to her feet dipping down to remove her panties quickly.

She began to sniffle letting fresh tears roll down her cheek. Her eyes were red from the number of times she had cried.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" Naruto grabbed her by the butt hoisting her up, instinctively her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Pl-please don't do this.." She cried holding on tightly to his shoulders.

Naruto allowed his eyes to lower in a glare, "Don't do what? Fuck my wife?" Naruto walked them towards a wall pressing her back into it. She pressed into Naruto's shoulders trying to push him away.

"I don't see the problem Hinata." Naruto reached a hand down grabbing his hard member. The head poked at Hinata's dripping entrance making her cry even more.

The way he said her name made it seem as though she was the one at fault. His angry red eyes stared at her, and she couldn't look away. It was as if he dared her to look away, and she couldn't.

"I-it w-won't fit!' she stammered

He slowly pressed into her slipping the head inside her first. Her lips gave a little resistance but it slipped in with a plop. She let out a low groan deep in her throat. With a harsh shove, he thrust himself in her, "ah!" Hinata yelped pressing herself into the wall behind her. Naruto stared intently at her the whole time, pushing himself deeper and deeper. Bit by bit her womanhood accepted him. It filled her up more than she had ever been filled before. When he finally thrust himself fully into her Hinata let out a deep moan, her legs tightened around his hips. He pulled out just a little and thrust into her again pushing her into the wall behind her. He pulled out fully this time and then slammed back into her making her yelp in pain and pleasure. Naruto thrust deep and hard into her, making her legs shake. Her nails dragged down his shoulders to grip onto his arms. The way he thrust into her harshly made her body ache all over, especially her womanhood.

Naruto started to gain a harsh but fast pace, banging the girl into the wall with each thrust. He leaned into her while thrusting, allowing a long slick tongue to run up the side of her face. Her tears were sweet to his tongue. Starting from the bottom of her chin and ending at the corner of her eye he cleaned her tear-stained face while thrusting into her. His hand gripped her soar butt tightly.

Hinata clenched her teeth together trying to repress her moans, but it was no use.

Naruto grabbed her tightly with a hand under her thigh and one on her back, he walked backwards towards the bed, flopping onto his back with Hinata on top of him. The fumble onto the bed made her throw her hands onto his chest, but the intrusion deep within her didn't stop. Instead, Naruto gripped her hips, moving her up and down upon him, he began to let out a moan but it sounded more like a growl.

Hinata braced her self as much as she could while Naruto threw her up and down on his member. Her legs were practically noodles. A warmth began to blossom in her stomach and she let out a screech, the pressure building up until she couldn't hold on anymore. Her lower region gripped and released Naruto as she came. He swore under his breath gripping her hips harshly with a quicker pace, her body flopping wildly like she was on a bucking bull. His hips thrust up to connect with hers. If only he could see her breast bounce with the movement, but her clothes were still on. Naruto tsked, what a shame.

"NARUTO!" she screamed cumming around him, her vagina clamped down tightly on him making him scrunch up his face, she was tight around him. Making it hard for him to not cum.

He leaned up throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly he flipped them both over. Hinata's back pressed into the bed as Naruto pounded quicker than before into her. She began to squirm and scream as she came again. Her womanhood beginning to feel raw.

Naruto growled biting into the crook of her neck, his canines piercing into her skin.

Hinata dug her nails into his back leaving deep red scratches down his back. She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the blood drip down her neck. She was feeling all sorts of things, from pain to pleasure. Her vagina was starting to become raw from the relentless pounding Naruto was giving her, but she would cum and it would lube him up again.

Her mind was a fog. How could she feel this pleasure? She felt ashamed of herself.

Naruto's hands gripped her breast harshly. He ripped his fangs out of her neck to stare down at her. The blood-smeared his lips, running down his chin. He licked his lips staring down at her teary eyes.

The man above her was a demon. His red and black eyes stared deep into her soul making her feel more vulnerable than she ever felt before. This man wore her husband's face like it was his own, the man she loved deeply. Her lip trembled, but this only dragged his eyes towards them. His lips rushed down to capture her lips in a rough kiss. He licked and sucked at her bottom lip hungrily, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her eyes tasting the metallic flavor on his tongue.

After her sixth or seventh orgasm, Hinata went limp, she felt Naruto thrust wildly inside her, hot spurts of a liquid filled her up making her cum again with a weak moan.

Naruto had finally stopped his movements after he came, his cock still inside her. His eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy, his head thrown back in pleasure. He smiled to himself. Falling over next to Hinata. His chest heaved up and down. Naruto had never felt so satisfied. He opened his eyes to look at his wife, her eyes were closed.

"Hinata." he tapped her cheek lightly with his finger, but she didn't move. Her soft snores reached his ears. He smiled turning over on his side. He stared at her sleeping angelic face. He reached out a hand to pull back some hair that was in the way of his view. She let out a sigh as his sharp claws scratched her cheek. He brought his hand back to play with the stray hair. He sat quietly watching, twiddling the hair between his fingers. He brought it up to his nose and closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He hummed delightfully, letting the hair slip from his fingers.

"You're all _**mine**_."


	3. Chapter 3

When Hinata had first started waking up, her brain had registered that her body hurt. It ached all over.

"Nh.." Hinata groaned, her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids. Her face scrunched up in pain as she rolled over trying to ease her screaming body, but that only made things worse, her movement made her pussy hurt sending a jolt of pain up her back.

'Why does my body hurt so much?' For the life of her, Hinata could not understand why she was waking up to her body throbbing. Maybe she had worked too hard, pushed herself to the limit in the training grounds because that's exactly how it felt, minus her vagina hurting.

Her eyelids cracked open, her vision blurred as she saw the ceiling of her room, there was no light visible but the one that was on. She had assumed it was night since the sun didn't peek into her windows.

'I have to get up...how could Naruto let me sleep so late..' Hinata turned her head, still in a dream-like state. There was a blurry figure staring at her, it leaned on the side of the bed so their faces were but mere inches away. She had noticed the blonde hair immediately, and the white blur of smiling teeth, the site of blurry white teeth began to merge into one.

"Nar.." her vision cleared at this point, the blurry eyes that stared at her were black and red, the white teeth that grinned at her were elongated, and the dark whiskers on his face made him all the scarier.

"Uhh!" Hinata cried trying to scoot back from him, the ache radiating through her limbs.

"Morning baby!" he spoke from the bedside.

Her breath quickened, the memories of what had happened flooded through, making her shiver, "Naruto.." her voice choked on his name alone, the reality all too much for her to handle.

"You've been sleeping for soooo long!" Naruto jumped up, standing his full length.

She had to swallow a few times, her throat feeling rather hoarse from her moaning and screaming. She wanted to speak but the rambunctious boy beat her to it, he fidgeted around.

"Already a whole day gone! Now we have 30 days left!" The boy was pouting but Hinata felt a deep sob shake her body. That was a long time, but apparently not to the blonde.

Hinata sat up the best she could, "m-" She paused as the caked up cum between her thighs rubbed together, flaking off her skin. Her hands were wobbly as she held herself up to get a better look. There was so much dried up cum on her thighs, her face nearly paled.

"Sorry I didn't clean it up..." Naruto was leaning over the bed staring at his mess. "I wanted to watch it leak out." He smirked, turning his head towards her, how insane he looked at that moment. He was content with the way she looked, but not her.

Her body felt gross and she felt gross, inside and out. Her hair was a disheveled mess, she had cum all over her and she smelt like musky sweat. She also had dried up blood on her neck.

A thought had run through her head, Naruto just watched the cum drip from her meaning...She nearly vomited at the thought that Naruto hadn't slept but rather watched her all day.

"N-Naruto.." She spoke with careful lips.

"Yes, baby..." His eyes had returned to her thighs, she had closed them in embarrassment. She also worried that the memories will make him want to take her again.

Hinata paused for a moment, she was scared of him and even more so if she were to irritate him, right now he seemed...calm.

With eyes blinking rapidly she had asked him her dawning question "M-may I take a bath...pl-please?"

"Sure." He quickly responded. "I'll get the water running." He placed a swift kiss to her cheek and then left the room.

'Thank kami.' Hinata let out a sigh, her arms giving way as she flopped back on the bed. Her heart slowed down from the fast pace that had her head dizzy. She heard the bathwater running and then after a few minutes he was back in the room with a smile.

He scooped her up in big arms and brought her to the bathtub, it was a huge white tub, the water-filled to the brim with some bubbles in it. It had a light scent to it that Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it smelt familiar. It smelt like her own soap.

Naruto placed her onto the toilet to help get the rest of her clothes off, his hands were a bit too 'hands-on' as he removed her bra, but afterward, she was brought into the water. A soft mewl escaped her lips as the warm water touched her aching bones. Hinata breathed deeply, allowing the bath to relax her, for a moment she sat still in bliss. She dipped down slightly, hiding beneath the bubbles. Her eyes peaking at the demon.

"Um..." Hinata looked at the blonde who leaned on the side of the tub, his hand was in the water rubbing anxious circles on her leg. The feeling made her jittery. He perked up at her voice," Hm?"

"D-do you -..do you mind giving me some privacy...?" It was a stretch but Hinata really needed it. She needed to be alone, to be able to address her situation by herself. Naruto was with one word- suffocating.

Naruto's rubbing on her leg stopped, "Privacy..? You want me to leave?" He sounded...hurt.

"Please.."

Naruto frowned deeply not responding, it had seemed he was thinking about what she had said. He scratched the side of his head with his other hand.

"Why?"

"I-i would j-just like some time to myself..-" The depths of pooling anger in his eyes made Hinata sit up quickly, she was now leaning over the tub to touch his arm lightly, "O-Only for j-just a moment, w-we have all month together... Naruto remember?" her words tumbled out of her mouth like word vomit, she didn't want to test the temper of the demon in any way.

He puffed out his cheeks in frustration, "Fine, whatever." He stood and walked out of the bathroom, but he did not close the door, instead, he leaned on the opposite wall with crossed arms, fixated on her.

"N-naruto..." Hinata had a scolding tone to her voice.

"Okay!" He pushed off the wall grabbing the door handle, his red eyes looked hurt, "Don't take so long we only have 30 days left because of you!" he flicked his arm back slamming the door.

'30 days...' Hinata leaned back, sliding down into the warm water to completely emerge herself.

She felt less suffocating at that moment, underneath the water was nothing compared to the way this Naruto was making her feel.

'What's going on Naruto..?' she had been afraid of him. Where was her Naruto, the bubbly sunshine that would give her shy kisses and hold her hand with a blush? Who was this Naruto and what had he done with hers?

Yesterday Naruto was terrified when he had seen her, did he know this would happen, and did not want her to be trapped down here with him? She wanted more information from him but he had transformed so quickly right before her very eyes. Has he been possessed like this every year? Alone to deal with his demons...

Hinata raised up from the water with a gasp, she breathed deeply as she catches her breath.

Hinata squirts some shampoo in her hands to scrub her hair, 'I can't be weak...I must help Naruto..' though she thought these words she was, scared. A question kept floating around in her head, 'Would he hurt me?'-'Naruto wouldn't allow it..he wouldn't allow his demon to hurt me..he's still in there, somewhere..' She dunked her head in the water to rinse her hair.

She wanted to stay in the bath forever, hide away from him, but she was sure he'd be fuming if she continued to hideaway. He did not like being away from her.

Hinata had dried herself exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. To her surprise, there was no Naruto insight. She wasn't sure if she should look for him, the house was only so big, so she decides to go downstairs to grab her backpack.

Before she entered the kitchen Hinata had stopped hearing her name being called.

"Hinata.." it was whispered in a lusty state.

Hinata grabbed the side of the corner looking into the kitchen, on the table all of her stuff was laid out, her pills, her clothes, her kunai, everything. On the stove, there was a pot being boiled, quite possibly ramen. However, what really had Hinata shocked was Naruto, he was leaning on the counter with her dirty panties in his hand, smelling them as he rubbed himself through his pants. His eyes were closed.

"Mmm...Hinata" he moaned rubbing himself and pushing the scrunched up panties against his nose, he breathed in deeply like he was smelling a sweet scent.

Hinata was speechless, her first thought was to turn and run but that worked out perfectly last time. Her body wouldn't move anyway and where was she going to go? Was she going to hide? Her breathing was shaky, it felt like she was drowning.

"Hinata?" Naruto opened his eyes to look at her, his movements didn't stop. "Are you hungry?" He smiled finally stopping his actions, he placed her panties on the counter whipping around to the pot. "Sit down, I made ramen. Don't ever say I never cooked for you!" He laughed grabbing some bowls.

Hinata stood stuck in her spot, his actions shocked her beyond disbelief. It made her feel..weird...

"Come on Hinata. Don't make me say it again." Naruto looked over his shoulder as he poured the ramen into the bowls.

Quickly Hinata was in a seat, the furthest she could sit from Naruto. Her stuff was on the table nicely organized. Her backpack sat empty on the side of the wall. Her pill bottle was opened with one sitting out next to some water.

Why had he gone through her stuff? Hinata couldn't understand why he did anything, her thoughts brought back to the idea of him smelling her panties and touching himself like it was normal.

"Take one of those pills." He commanded digging around the cupboards.

"You want me to take o-one?" Hinata was confused.

"Yeah, maybe we can play hide and seek later." He turned to wink at her before returning to his busy movements.

Hinata mentally shrugged, taking the pill and gulping it down with water. He would never make sense to her.

"Here ya go." Naruto sat a bowl in front of her and then sat on the opposite side, he pulled apart his chopstick, " Itadakimasu" he spoke before digging into his food. He slurped away happily, as a stressed Hinata sat in just a bath towel across the table. In her hurry, she had forgotten to even grab her clothes to put them on. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention upon herself.

He looked up from his bowl, a long train of noodles disappearing into his mouth. After it was all gone he pointed his chopsticks at her, "Eat." he commanded.

She wasn't hungry, even though she had nothing to eat since yesterday, she had lost her appetite. She snapped the chopsticks apart, steadily picking up some ramen. She looked back up to Naruto who was waiting for her to eat. Leaning forward she blew softly before taking the noodles in her mouth to slurp them down.

"Good girl." Naruto smiled eating his food again.

There was nothing but silence and the slurping of ramen. As time passed Hinata couldn't help the overwhelming feelings she began to have. The way he acted, the way he slurped his ramen, it was all Naruto, but then he'd say something or do something crazy, it didn't make any sense.

Naruto caught her longing stares, "What?"

Hinata gripped her chopsticks tightly.

"Naruto?" she said slowly as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yes, baby?"

"Naruto...what's going on..?"

"Nothing." He slurped his ramen."Just enjoying a nice meal with my beautiful wife. Is there any harm in that."

"..." Hinata swallowed waiting for him to finish the ramen he had in his mouth. "What have you done with Naruto...?"

The blonde looked up from his bowl, the corner of his eyebrows turning downwards towards his nose, "I am Naruto."

Hinata slowly shook her head, "When I had first come in... you said m-my Naruto was keeping you in the chains..."

"Did I say that?" Naruto scratched his chin. "I am Naruto."

Hinata frowned, "W-what's, the purpose of th-this secret mission..? This home, the ch-chains..?"

Naruto lit up like a light bulb," For me to spend time with you."

"-But, I wasn't here the other times you've come.."

"Yeah...and now you are...that's why this time it's perfect." his canines poked out as he grinned at her.

"Y-you said you w-wanted me to leave though.." Hinata gripped her chopsticks in her tiny hand, making them lightly shake.

"No. I didn't say that." He began to slurp his ramen again. Hinata was beginning to get frustrated.

"What is the m-meaning of all of this!" Hinata stood.

Naruto sat back, twirling his chopsticks around in his fingers lazily. "Lower your tone." he glared at her from under his long eyelashes.

"I-i'm sorry Naruto... but I just don't u-understand..what d-do you want f-from me?"

"What..do I want..from you?" He cocked his head to the side. "Hinata isn't it obvious?" He stopped twirling his chopsticks allowing them to drop on the table and stood up.

"Are you finished?" He grabbed their bowls without an answer from her. Placing them in the sink he began to wash them.

"N-no I don't understand...wh-what does this have to do with me-"

"**EVERYTHING**!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the counter, Hinata gasped in fear. His head twitched a bit, "It's your fault I'm in here!" he growled turning around sharply. His eyes burning.

Hinata shook her head, "Wh-what, I-I.. ?"

"I want you Hinata...I want your everything..." he walked towards her, she slid around the table to move away from him.

"I want your love..." He walked around smiling at her, they circled the table with each word he spoke.

"I want your, laughter, your happiness, your pain, your suffering, I want it all...It's all _**mine**_!" He rushed forward grabbing her arm, Hinata yelped as her back was slammed onto the table, her belongings falling to the ground with a clatter.

"N-"

"give it all to me baby." he grabbed her face harshly between his big rough ones. His leg leaned in between her so his hard member was pressing into her bare cunt. He growled as she squirmed around underneath him. He pressed his clothed cock into her, dry humping her slowly.

"No!" Hinata screamed flailing her arms and attacking him. "Stop N-Naruto this isn't y-you!" her fist slammed down on his shoulders and back, not doing any damage.

"That's just it Hinata, it is me," He licked her quivering lips," You love me don't you Hinata? I thought you loved me." He rocked faster into her, his grin widening at her frightened wails. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Her tears began to collect at the corner of her eyes. He thrust into her harder, the sight making him groan deeply.

"Fuck, you're so sexy when you cry." he chuckled, Hinata, however, screamed in horror.

Naruto kissed her lips roughly, crushing her into the table. His dry humping against her continued as he ravished her lips. His other hand began to open up her towel to grab her breasts harshly. He moved from her lips to her chin and then to her neck, licking and sucking all the way to her breast. He grabbed the soft mounds and pressed them together so he was in the middle of them.

"Mmm.." Naruto hummed to himself, pulling back to rub her nipples with his thumbs.

"You have some fat tits baby...It's a shame you don't put them to good use...hell Sakura would kill for a rack like this."

Hinata turned her head in heated embarrassment, the light shined on her kunai but a few inches away.

Naruto bit her breast and then sucked on her nipple.

"Oh!" Hinata moaned curling her fingers onto the table, his hot mouth upon her nipple, flicking it with his tongue and sucking it. Her other nipple was twisted and pulled.

Hinata slowly inched her hand over but stopped when Naruto pulled up above her. His eyes were fascinated by her breast, he picked up her nipples pulling them up harshly and then letting them drop. Hinata's lips twisted up as he did this a few more times.

"Here, appreciate them." He grabbed both her hands to place them on her breast. "Twist them like this, grab them." His half-lidded eyes watched her as she tried to do as he said, awkwardly fondling her breast.

"Good job baby, now play with yourself, I wanna watch you."

Hinata's body turned a shade of pink, his words making her feel hot and heavy. She had never touched herself, not until now. She always thought her breasts were weird, trying to hide the fact that they were there.

Hinata pushed her breast up and down, tweaking her nipples between her hands. She was so embarrassed she could just die right there.

"Keep going.." he murmured, his fingers touched her cunt gently. It looked a bit red.

"Naruto..I'm still soar.." She whimpered softly, his finger pushed inside her, her pussy already clamping down on him.

"Yeah? I'll make you feel better baby." He bent down in front of her to be face to face with her pussy. He licked his lips as he lifted up her legs so her feet propped up on the table, giving him more of a view. Hinata lifted her head slightly to see him looking at her with such an intensity that made her want to close her legs. She felt so exposed.

When he leaned forward to lick her she let out a muffled cry, biting down on her lip. Her hands continued to squish her breast together with uncertainty, her nipples hard and sensitive as Naruto licked her raw pussy.

He groaned into her making Hinata's body shiver.

"N-naruto it's dirty..." Hinata moaned. Her body reacting quickly to her playing and Naruto's licking.

Naruto didn't answer, he still kissed her down there, sticking his tongue deep inside her. She squealed pushing herself back.

"Baby you aren't dirty to me.." he grabbed her hips pulling back to his awaiting mouth. He grazed his canine against her puffy lips, a sharp sting of pain made her arch her back. Naruto's eyes were closed as he sucked upon her lovely cunt. One of his hands was on her thigh while the other one made its way towards his pants. He moaned as he rubbed himself, licking away to his hearts' delight.

Hinata's head rolled back, her eyes going between Naruto and the Kunai that laid on the table.

Hinata panted lightly, a hand slowly reaching down to curl gently into his blonde hair, just like he had done to her when she went down on him. It had appeared Naruto rather enjoyed this, his tongue dipping into her more quickly. Hinata slid her other hand off her breast and onto the table.

"Naruto..." She moaned loudly, her hips rocking a bit. She had thought she was pretending to enjoy what was going on but in truth, she really was enjoying it, maybe too much. Hinata wouldn't think about that right now.

Hinata tugged at his hair as he took a hold of her clit in his mouth. That warmth feeling that she felt before started to bubble in the pit of her stomach. It felt so good she had almost forgotten about the kunai on the table. Her mind going foggy.

The two were so deep into their own thoughts that when a loud bang sounded throughout the house the two jumped looking into the direction the noise came from. Now that Naruto was distracted, Hinata quickly pulled her legs up and placing them together kicked forward, successfully landing a blow to Naruto's face.

"**Fuck**-"Naruto snarled from pain as Hinata snatched the kunai and ran up the stairs. Naruto was hot on her tail as she ran screaming. She had felt a strong sense of chakra when she heard the bang and ran towards the heavy metal door that led out. It glowed pink.

"Hel-" Naruto tackled her down sending her crashing to the floor with him on her back. Two fingers were shoved into her mouth roughly making her gag along with the strong hand that held her neck back at an awkward angle. The kunai was tossed out of her hand upon impact.

"You bitch.." He spat next to her ear.

She fought and moved around frantically, trying to buck him off of her.

Their movements froze when they heard a new voice.

"Naruto?"

It was Karin on the other side of the door, her only hope!

Naruto harshly shoved his fingers deeply into Hinata's mouth, "Don't you say a fucking word." he hissed lowly so only she could hear. She whined at the way he held her, it was dreadful, even if she did want to say anything she couldn't with the way he held her throat, crushing her airways and shoving his fingers in her mouth.

She let out distressed gurgling noise. Naruto's heavy breathing was right behind her ear. His glare staring at the door.

Karin spoke again from the other side "Your package finally came, go nuts you crazy bastard."

There was a long pause and then the sound of something being set down next to the door.

Hinata let out a sob, the sound of Karin's footsteps retreating made her lose all hope of being saved. There was a low vibrating noise as the boulder moved and then it was quiet. The pink glowing door returned to normal.

Naruto held her tightly still in the same position.

"You were trying to leave me." he pulled his fingers out of her mouth making her cough and gasp for air, his hand still gripping her throat.

"Do you want to leave me.." he said matter of factually. "Do you want to hurt me"

he flipped her around but kept his hand on her throat. His lip had a trickle of blood dripping from it from when she had kicked him. He looked pissed.

"Why did you try to leave me." he shook her wildly.

"S-s-s" she tried to apologize her eyes going big, she choked as the pressure got worse.

"If you try that shit again I will break your legs! I'll make sure you never try to run away again!" He shook her more, the room starting to become hazy.

"A-ah-a-a" Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Before she could pass out Naruto dropped her harshly. As soon as she made impact with the floor she flipped over coughing and sputtering.

Her eyes watery with tears, and saliva dripped out of her open mouth. Her throat hurt so bad, her breathing coming out raspy. She looked up at him with blurry vision.

Naruto let a tongue run across his lip "You made me bleed." He stepped over her to bend down and grab her kunai.

She leaned her head to see the crazy look in his eyes. His long tongue licked the side of the kunai, cutting it slightly. His red eyes looked at her under a heavy gaze, lids half-closed.

"Do you want me to make you bleed... **Hinata**."


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata forgot how to breathe.

She was suffocating, a heavyweight was upon her chest and she didn't know how to release the pressure.

This man was crushing her.

This monster.

Naruto crouched down placing the kunai into his mouth, clutching it with his teeth.

Hinata whimpered inching backward as Naruto crawled towards her like a prowling cat.

She scrambled back until she couldn't, her back was up against the metal door, with nowhere to go. Her wavering eyes watched as Naruto crawled towards her slowly. When he made it to her he hovered over her with his hands placed on both sides of her legs, effectively caging her in. She was trapped. Trapped with Naruto, in this house alone. For him to do whatever he may please.

She had no control here.

Kunai still in his mouth Naruto leaned forward to sniff her neck where he bit her. He growled lowly as he nuzzled her a bit with his nose. Finally, he pulled back grabbing the kunai out of his mouth, placing the cool blade upon her neck.

Hinata gasped holding her head up as he pressed lightly into her.

"Do you love me Hinata?" Naruto slid the kunai down slowly, creating a light red scratch upon her pale neck.

"Y-yes Naruto..." Hinata whispered feeling the blade's cold touch, one swift swipe and she'd be done. She did love Naruto, she truly did, but at that moment she honestly just blurted out whatever the demon wanted to hear.

She was panicking.

The knife left her neck to follow the valley of her breast, he didn't press in so it only grazed her slightly. He stopped moving to circle one breast lightly. A touch so gentle, yet so sinister.

"Why would you try to leave me?" The knife lifted to rest under her left nipple," Shall I punish you?" Naruto looked at her with a grin, a crazed gleam in his eyes.

Hinata's teeth clamped shut in utter terror. Her eyes widening, 'He wouldn't.'

"One nipple shall do... right? You don't seem the type to last long in torture, hell you were crying over a blow job." Naruto chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"Ngh-" Hinata choked on her own saliva, not able to form words. What was wrong with him- scratch that, she knew what was wrong with him, he was insane, bat shit crazy! But would he go that far? As far as cutting her? He wouldn't hurt her! Not like that right?!

"Left or right Hinata?! Which one do you favor?" Naruto picked up the knife placing it next to each nipple, switching between the two quickly.

"N-N-"

"Hurry Hinata! Left, right, left, right, left, right" Naruto's hands blurred as he threw the knife between hands.

"STOP!" Hinata cried hunching over.

There was a long pause, the silence hanging over her shoulders like a weighted blanket.

"Pl-please...please Naruto-" hic-" Please- don't hurt me N-naruto..." Hinata cried.

"Oh but you can hurt me huh? Is that what you want!" Naruto flipped the kunai around grabbing her wrist harshly with his other hand. He slapped the kunai into her hand forcing her fingers to curl around it.

Hinata froze as Naruto held her hand, aiming the kunai at his chest.

"You hate me so much then** fucking do it**!" He growled."You wanna leave me? Hurt me? I haven't done a damn thing to you!"

"N-Naruto N-no!" Hinata cried, she tried to pull her hand out of his iron grasp but it was no use.

"**DO IT**!"

"NO!"

The two fought back and forth with little effort from Naruto. The knife grazing his chest every now and again.

**"KILL ME!"**

"NARUTO PLEASE!" Hinata broke down sobbing uncontrollably, her chest heaving as she hiccuped. She placed her hand in between the kunai and his chest, her hand over his thumping heart.

She was breaking, her castle was tumbling down, wall by wall. This situation made every mission she had completed, every enemy she had fought, all the hardships she's conquered in her life, look like child's play. She's never been tortured before but she'd like to think she'd have the will to stand strong because that's what...Naruto would do. That's why he scared her so much like...the way he is now. The reasoning behind her strength was because she never wanted to give up, like Naruto. He was almost like her idol. It was traumatizing, to be apart of this sick twisted reality, where Naruto is not the hero, but the villain.

It was her worse nightmare.

"N-Naruto! I know you are there! Please come back to me! pl-please please, please!" Hinata found her voice shaking, but her resolve was coming back, she wasn't completely shattered. Naruto never gives up. He's in there and she won't allow this demon to win.

Hinata's outburst surprised Naruto, he raised an eyebrow, almost letting out a chuckle, but he wanted to see where this was going.

"Naruto, I know you are in there, I love you-I love you so much- so please come back to me!" Hinata leaned forward, dropping the kunai to the ground so she could hold his face between her gentle hands, she brought him close to her pressing her lips into his. Her eyes scrunched uptight as she kissed him with all her might. The man she loved wouldn't give up, something in her told her he was trying to break free now, maybe he was trapped, like her.

Hinata pulled back cautiously opening her eyes, hoping to see the beautiful blue depths of the ocean she loved, his eyes were closed in thought. He licked his lips softly.

"Hinata..." He whispered lovingly. "Is that you...?"

"Yes! Y-Yes Naruto It's me!" She kissed him again. "I'm Here Naruto, how can I help you!"

"I-I I dunno...What's going on...can you kiss me again?"

Hinata hesitated a little, but she did as he asked, anything to save her husband.

"I dunno...I can't find my way out, maybe another kiss will do?" His eyes still closed as his hands raised up to feel her.

Hinata lightly pecked his lips, not feeling quite right. Something felt off. This time she pulled back to meet the red eyes of her demon captor, a smirk on his face.

"OH! Hinata my sweet savor you saved me! I'm cured!" He snickered.

"No!" Hinata pushed away from Naruto causing him to growl at her.

Naruto snorted. "Some fucking love. You can't even love me for who I am. You need to wake up baby, this is me."

"No-"

"Yes." Naruto cut her off sharply. "Honestly, you say you love me? All I've done is love you from the moment I've met you. I love you for who you are! Now you see the real me and you want to run for the hills, for kami sake Hinata you wouldn't even let me out of chains!" Naruto stood up pacing around the hall, leaving Hinata feeling rather confused.

He was the one that put himself in those chains!

"But.." Hinata began to speak but stopped when Naruto threw her a glare. There was no logic here, she couldn't talk her way out of it. She would have to choose her words wisely.

"I'm so upset with you! I try to have a nice honeymoon and you just want to hurt me and leave me. That's not fair." He threw his hands up in frustration. "You know what- I'm starting to think you don't actually love me! What was that stupid bullshit you said- 'I will always be by your side' fuckin bullshit."

Hinata held a fist to her chest, she swallowed a hard lump in her throat nodding her head slowly. He was unhinged.

"You are right Naruto," Hinata whispered nodding her head in agreement.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped his pacing to stand in front of her with his arms crossed in a child-like pout.

"I-I said y-you are right." Hinata forced a small smile, "I'm sorry Naruto, it's just...y-you were scaring me...I-I mean- I didn't give you a chance. I guess you just surprised me."

"Well- I just can't believe you weren't going to let me out the chains! ...You left me there." Naruto looked down muttering the last part. "Great start to a honeymoon..."

"Yes, I know I'm very, very... sorry Naruto." Hinata got up with unbalanced legs, reaching a gradual hand to the blonde. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and leaned down to kiss it.

Naruto looked to the side with a soft blush, "And you keep saying I'm not Naruto. I hate that. Like a lot."

"Yes, I know... Naruto." Hinata leaned towards him to place a kiss to his cheek. She then laid her head onto his chest. Trying to control her breathing. He hugged her as they stood still, his hand rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered again.

"I accept your apology."

Hinata sighed relaxing just a bit.

"But..." Naruto's hand slid up to her hair, grabbing a fistful to yank her head back painfully, causing the meek girl to shout in pain.

"Telling me what I want to hear isn't going to deter me from punishing you."

"Naruto- I'm s-sorry!" Hinata grabbed at his hand, trying to help her burning scout.

"Shh.." Naruto maneuvered around so he could open the big metal door. Fingers still entangled in her hair.

"Just take it like a good girl." Naruto dragged the distress Hinata into the stone room that Naruto was originally entrapped in.

Hinata was relieved when he released her but her moment was quick-lived. The brute pushed her against the wall, and quickly bent the metal around her wrist, holding her arms up above her head. Her back faced towards her tormentor, while her front was a hair away from the stone-cold wall. Her nipples touched its coldness, a reminder of the blade.

Naruto placed both hands on the side of Hinata's head. He leaned down to place wet kisses to the crook of her neck. His left hand dragged down the wall, making it's way to her cunt that was still moist from earlier. His finger rubbed her slick gently, as he kissed up her neck. Hinata bit her lip to suppress the moan that boiled inside of her. Her body shuttered as his tongue licked at her ear, her head leaning to the side to give him better access. His fingers still rubbing her softly, not putting too much pressure on her needy nub that grew with arousal. It felt so good, but she would not allow herself to enjoy it. She bit her tongue harshly, tightening her thighs. She didn't want to find pleasure in this, it wasn't right.

"Why do you fight so much..." Naruto growled hotly in her ear. A whimpering moan leaving Hinata's lips. "You're so fuckin stubborn baby." Naruto shoved a knee in between her legs to spread them apart. His two digits thrust deep into her core, her lips parting to let out a groan. She leaned her head forward to rest her dampening forehead onto the wall.

Naruto worked his fingers in and out of Hinata at a steady pace. She was already sensitive from earlier so it didn't take long for her to start grinding her hips and meet her release with a cry. Naruto pushed off the wall with his other hand, placing it onto her slightly red cheek. Hinata was too focused on her come down to even realize the thumb that spread her butt open. She didn't realize anything until the two slick fingers that were in her quivering pussy was now on her tight hole. They massaged there, circling around her anus, the feeling strange, but oddly very good since she had just orgasmed.

Then the pressure began.

"NGH!"

Hinata jolted up, her chains jingling as she pressed herself as far away from the intruding fingers as possible. Her breast flattening into the wall.

"Hinata- calm down." Naruto held her cheek tightly as she tried to move away from him. His fingers withdrew from intruding her, going back to rubbing the now tense hole.

"N-n-not t-there!" Hinata cried moving against the wall.

"This is your punishment. Honestly, I think I am being pretty nice about this. If I was such a monster I could have taken your ass with no preparation, maybe let your blood lube my cock. Or Would you rather I cut a nipple off?" He was being so gentle, how dare she. Naruto snarled angrily.

"N-NO!" Hinata stopped moving. "P-please..j-just give me an m-m-moment.." The girl exhaled lightly through her nose, doing some breathing techniques. Thankfully Naruto gave her the time to relax. His fingers returned to her cunt to collect more juices.

"Ready?" Naruto once again spread her cheek, placing his fingers to her anus. He received a nervous head nod. Slowly he pushed into her, it felt so...weird and uncomfortable. Like it wasn't supposed to be in there. Hinata breathed as she felt him move his digits in and out slowly, twisting and turning. After a while Hinata became accustomed to the movements, it almost felt good.

"Good girl..." Naruto purred.

The quivering girl felt the warm head of Naruto's cock touching her womanhood. She didn't even know when he had pulled it out. The thick head plunged into her, a more familiar feeling, one she had welcomed almost eagerly. However, his fingers were still working in her ass. At least the movement in her womanhood made it more bearable.

Hinata's knees began to buckle as she leaned against the wall. Her breath coming out quickly. Naruto thrust hastily into her with perfect timing. Hitting all the right spots.

"Uhhh...ha..uh" Hinata began to moan loudly, the feeling giving her a new sensation. It was weird but also very pleasing. She was so embarrassed, her moans bounced off the walls making her sound like a bitch in heat.

Her stomach began to coil again. Her mind going foggy as she began to reach the edge.

"MM!" Hinata came for a second time, her body shuttering all over. Naruto's movements did not stop as she convulsed around him and his fingers. His motions a bit sloppy due to her clamping on him. Her juices gushed out, coating his cock, and her thighs.

It was a split second after Hinata had climaxed and between her relaxing her muscles when with graceful speed Naruto had replaced his fingers with just inches of his slick cock.

Her ass felt FULL. It was uncomfortable! His thrust was slow but it was too much, he was just too big.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata gasped looking over her shoulder. He was biting his lip with a sharp canine, his eyes gleamed with lust. He made her feel so small, like prey. The way his eyes ate her up hungrily. Hinata wiggled lightly. His gaze becoming too intense for the poor girl.

"It's t-too much Narutoo- uh.." She let her head fall forward. If Naruto heard her he did not seem to care in the slightess.

Naruto grabbed both her ass cheeks spreading them wider, "Shit-Ngh. You're so tight Hinata.."

Hinata moaned despite the feeling of violation of her poor ass, why did something weird feel so good?

"You know-" Naruto grunted, her eyes moved back to lock with his own. "I've always wanted-ngh- to take your ass. Now it's mine." With that, he began to pound into her relentlessly. A burning sensation started to bloom. His treatment was beginning to get too rough.

"N-Naruto it hurts! it hurts!" Hinata cried weakly.

"Shh baby, this is part of your punishment. You can't enjoy yourself too much." His nails bit into her hips jerking her forward quickly, and thrusting her back. Throwing her petite body against the wall harshly.

*SLAP*

"KYAAHH!" Hinata cried, her already hurt behind was slapped relentlessly as he pounded away.

*SLAP*

"Be a good girl, and I don't have to punish you...-ngh" Naruto felt his balls tightening. His wife's screams filled his ears, he didn't want to do this to her. He was gentle at first, but she needed to learn to not defy him.

However, in a sick way, his wife was beautiful in every fashion, even when she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was like a broken princess. His broken princess. To put back together and then break again. To do as he pleased. She was his. All of her. No one could make her happy, nor cry. Her tears were for him, her smile, her laughter, it was all for him. He wanted all of her to himself.

"Who do you belong to?" Naruto shouted over the lewd slapping of flesh.

"Y-you!"

"_**Who**_?"

"NARUTO!I'M Y-YOURS- I-IM ALL Y-YOURS!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

He smiled sickly. Such a beautiful voice. He reached forward rolling her sensitive nub with his middle finger. The pain mixed with pleasure was just too much for Hinata, causing her to scream again, convulsing. Her ass clutching him tightly, trying to milk him for everything he had. It was enough to send him over the top.

"_**Hinata**_-!"

"uh!" They both grunted together as they came. She felt the hot warm liquid coat her burning insides. Her body went limp as her sweaty skin pressed against the cool wall. Her wrist burning from their confinement. Her breathing was ragged. She mewled when Naruto pulled out of her aching hole, leaving it to twitch with his cum leaking out of her.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy, as they slowly, fell closed. The darkness blanketing her mind.

* * *

Hinata slowly woke up with aching bones. She was starting to think this was going to be the norm for the month. Naruto fucking her till she loses consciousness and her waking up feeling like an abused rag doll. To her surprise though she felt rather comfortable. Her back was pressed into something hard and warm. The sound of a steady thump filled her ears, giving her some sense of calmness. She was surrounded by this warm feeling. It felt good. She felt like she was melting into it. Every part of her body screamed in pain but the warmth seemed to ease their torture. Her heavy lids parted, staring at the steamy water surrounding her. She tried to sit up with shaky limbs but a hand-guided her back down to the soft chest.

"Relax baby," Naruto spoke into her hair, placing a kiss on top.

Hinata did just that, she felt sort of at peace. She let her head fall back into his chest. Naruto began to wash her gently. Picking up each arm to scrub with dexterous fingers. He touched her like she was a fragile piece of glass. He picked up some shampoo and began to scrub her hair, she hummed in pleasure. After he cleaned her he leaned back, encircling his arms around her. They sat silently, enjoying the bath.

Hinata couldn't help the pressure building in her chest. This was wrong, it was all wrong. She didn't want to get hurt anymore, she didn't want Naruto of all people to hurt her. She tried to hold back a sniffle but it was too late, the flood gates were open. How could he hurt her like that and then treat her so delicately? She broke down crying hysterically.

"Baby, baby what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he grabbed her shoulders to turn her. He grabbed her chin lifting her face up. Her eyes met the red eyes that belong to a demon. Making her cry even harder. He was not Naruto. He was NOT her husband. Yet he was being so caring right now. Why is the world so cruel.

Naruto wiped the tears away so tenderly. Giving her a kiss to each cheek. "Do you want to watch some romance movies...?" Naruto asked with a slight blush.

"H-How could y-you hurt me like that...and then b-be so g-gentle.. th-that's not fair!" Hinata sniffled, she completely ignored his question.

"Hinata." Naruto frowned, "Do you think I like to hurt you? I only did that because you tried to leave me. If you would just be a good girl none of this would have happened."

Hinata hiccuped, she was done for. This was it. She leaned her head into his chest. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. She hated herself, she really did, but did it make her a coward if she just, gave in? Would it be so bad? Just to give in? She hiccuped into the chiseled chest, her lids screwed tightly.

"You're right N-Naruto, I will listen." Hinata felt a cold shiver go up her spine. She'd just have to listen. 30 more days to go, hopefully, 29. She wasn't sure how long she was out this time. There was no sun, it felt like an eternity there. She was losing it, she was afraid that she'd go crazy. This Naruto was going to make her insane!

"Good girl, that's all I wanted my sweet doll." He hugged her tightly kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to spend all this time with you."

She'd just have to listen... She'd just have to. She had to survive through this, physically and mentally.

Silently her meltdown subsided. Leaving just a few nervous quakes.

She opened her pale eyes, staring at the shampoo bottle and body wash on the side of the tub. She didn't realize it the first time but now she understood why it smelt so familiar. It was the exact same shampoo and body wash that she uses.

"I love you so much Hinata." Naruto nuzzled her.

"...I love you too...Naruto." Hinata spoke softly.

**Things are getting a little crazy in here, please don't be afraid to review. It makes me excited to write more when I know my audience is enjoying the story :)! Hope you guys are all doing well. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been...what Hinata assumed, 10 days. Naruto refused to tell her how many days have passed, he always got upset, saying that time was flying. To her, time was crawling.

One thing is for sure, Hinata was learning...Observing and understanding this new Naruto. He could be very sweet, and then he could be very scary. He was always back and forth, possibly the most extreme case of bipolar disorder that she had ever seen. It was like walking in a flower field with mines in it, one wrong step and he'd explode. Or tread lightly and things are...nice.

For instance, one day, they were watching a romantic movie with some popcorn. Funny enough, it was a movie that she loved to watch. She was so involved in the movie, only having idle chit chat with Naruto. She leaned on one side of the plush couch as he rubbed her feet. She wore a pretty red dress with pink flowers. It hugged her figure a little too tight for her liking but it was not her choice to wear it. While being with Naruto she had also found that he liked to dress her up. Calling her his beautiful doll. So he chose her clothes which was odd but wasn't everything?

As she's sitting watching the movie something silly had happened that reminded her of Kiba, causing her to release a slight giggle. Naruto had asked her what was so funny and she laughed expressing how it reminded her of a time that she had with her team. Immediately she felt a shift in the atmosphere at the mere slip of his name. She turned her head to meet the red eyes glaring at her. Naruto's grip on her feet got a little tighter as his nails dug into her.

Hinata whimpered trying to pull her feet away, but there was no use trying to escape.

"Kiba..." Naruto smirked. "The nosy mutt that loves to stick his nose into everything." He asked but it was said as a statement. She sensed the hint of jealousy.

"N-naruto, he's like a b-brother t-to me."

"Brother's don't think about fucking their sisters...unless. you are into that stuff."

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped "H-he would never-"

"_Hinata_, you sweet innocent woman..." Naruto grabbed her by the arms bringing her into his lap, he pets her hair gently. His lips pressing into her temple. "You don't think I can't smell when someone is turned on..." He whispered darkly to her.

"B-but Kiba-"

"Wants what's mine. I'm sure he thinks about you, and that alone really pisses me off...and fuck that bug guy too."

Afterward, Naruto took her rather roughly. Spanking her while asking who she belonged to. She learned to never speak of any boy's names, ever again. When she told a story or talked about any mission, she'd try her best to mention them lightly, but never naming them. Naruto was very possessive over her, along with obsessive. He loved to be around her and to touch her, he was always... there. When she took a shower, he took a shower, washing her body with his big hands, and then sometimes taking her in the shower up against the wall. He cherished her body. It made her extremely embarrassed, but he would lick every inch of her, whisper to each strand of hair. She was like a goddess in his world. She was his everything, and it was too much for poor little Hinata.

As long as she listened he was rather gentle. Sometimes it seemed he would try to get a rise out of her just so he could punish her. He would smirk at her anytime she didn't fall for his trick. It was a game to him, it was all a game. Her tears excited him, her smile, her laugh, her sorrow, anything. She could just walk in and he'd be upon her.

When he said he wanted her everything, he wasn't lying. It was like he was trying to make up for lost time like once the month was over he would never see her again. Which brought her to her next realization...

***PRESENT TIME***

Hinata was lying... rather uncomfortably on the table... naked. She had whip cream all over her along with different fruits. Hinata had noticed that Naruto was looking, rather tired. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was a bit more sluggish. She had suggested that he'd eat some healthy fruit, and somehow...this happened. She was on the table with cream on her breast, stomach, and...northern region.

Her cheeks were as red as the strawberries that stuck up from the whipped cream on her breast like nipples.

"Thank you for helping me eat my fruits baby!" Naruto smiled gleefully as he ate her out. Licking and slurping away.

Why did he do such things to her, make her feel so vulnerable? Or downright embarrassed to even be alive.

She took some glances under her eyelashes as he ate his snack. Even after all this time she still couldn't grasp him.

"Naruto..."

"Hm.."

"Are- EEP!" Hinata gasped, Naruto's warm tongue trailed up to her stomach to scoop up some cream and blueberries.

Once she gained her composure she tried again, looking away from the demon. She found her stares on the ceiling. Naruto's tongue lazily lapping at her.

"Are you g-getting enough sleep?" Hinata had never seen him sleep. When she woke up, he was up.

"Why do you ask?" His face came into view, blocking the ceiling. He looked...exhausted. The bags looking darker in the shadow. She also noticed he wasn't as rambunctious as the first time she met him. Was he running out of steam?

Hinata lifted her hands to press to his cheeks, "Y-You need to take care of yourself Naruto...it looks like you haven't slept at all..."

He leaned into her gentle touch closing his eyes.

"There's no time to sleep." He murmured. His red eyes opened again to stare into her, "I want to make sure I spend all my time with you. I can't sleep."

"W-what do you do wh-when I sleep..?" Some nights he'd hold her until she would fall asleep, so what did he do after she doze off.

Naruto laughed, "Watch you sleep of course!" He was back to eating his snack without a second thought, plopping her nipple into his mouth, licking off the whipped cream and strawberry. Hinata squirmed slightly. Her body getting hot and moist, down there was practically leaking. She hated how he knew how to work her body. It was like she was a puppet, he just knew what to do to make her feel so good.

"Ready for the main course baby?" Naruto finished cleaning her other breast, now lining his harden member with her cunt.

"..Mhm.." Hinata blushed looking away. Naruto liked it when she answered him, being silent only got her spankings.

She got a harsh slap on her breast making her yelp.

"What did I say about looking away from me?" Naruto growled.

"S-Sorry!" She whispered meekly. She may have forgot about that part. Sometimes it was hard to look him in the eyes. He looked at her with too much fierceness. It was like being trapped in a cage with a lion. Staring it in the face as it mauls you to death.

"Do I need to punish you Hinata?" Naruto slammed into her making her arch her back, she was, to her utter shame, extremely wet. He went in with ease, her vagina fitting him like a glove. Making that sloshing noise that she tried her best to not listen to.

"Fuck...so tight. You feel so good baby..." Naruto nuzzled her neck, forgetting his threat of punishment. He was too lost in the heat of passion.

Hinata began to moan as he rocked into her.

"Are you gonna cum already? Go ahead baby, let go."

Hinata squealed, her body answering to his call. She threw her arms around his neck to hold onto something. She was melting into him, he was suffocating her and she was allowing it. Because if she fights, it only gets harder.

"You're mine, all mine.."

She was drowning.

Could she hold her breath long enough?

For 20...more days..?

After their morning sex, Naruto handed her another one of her chakra pills. He had her take it every day, it was her way of trying to count how many days went by. The pills last for 8 hours, so if she had about 3 that equaled out to about a day. She would count them but Naruto had them in his possession.

He grumbled as he shook the bottle in his hand. He seemed upset with her.

"You only brought enough for 2 weeks?" He scolded her. She looked down, hiding under her hair.

Well.. she didn't think she'd be trapped for a whole month...with a maniac...

"Look at me!" he shouted.

Hinata whipped her head up, "I-I I, Didn't think I'd b-be gone for long..." she hurriedly stuttered. Naruto gripped the bottle tightly, slamming it down onto the counter, he then leaned against it. His eyes were looking in her direction but the look was far away, it was as if a storm was brewing inside of him.

The way he acted, it seemed that he wanted her to take the pills for another reason. They played a game or two of terrifying hide and go seek, but she never won even with the pills. In the back of her mind, she had suspected that maybe it was because of safety measures, like if someone happened to pass overhead, but they are in the middle of nowhere. So why would he be so upset? Not like they can do anything.

Unless...Her eyes grew a little wide, her fingers fiddling with the pill in hand. Naruto caught her startled look. He stared at her with a blank face. Then he allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"Ah, you are so smart...you know don't you.." He looked at her with a playful gleam in those red orbs. His eyes always seemed to light up when he was being mischievous.

That only further proved her suspicion.

"Karin's nearby..." Naruto pushed off the counter, grabbing Hinata's hand that grasped the pill tightly. He plucked it out of her hand without breaking eye contact. His other hand trailed up her stomach to take hold of her chin. Hinata stared at him with doe-like eyes. As if she wasn't supposed to know that little secret of his, and now she was the one in trouble.

"So be a good girl, and play hide-and-seek...or she might catch you..." With his thumb, he pushed gently on her bottom lip to part them. Placing the pill into her mouth with his other hand.

"We don't want that...right... Hinata? She might ruin our fun...that would be a terrible ending to our honeymoon...Right... Hinataaaa..?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, swallowing the pill with no water. It was instinctively done. The fear in her stomach making her not even want to grab water. She shook her head slowly left and right.

"No.." she barely whispered. If Naruto wasn't so close he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Isn't it great with me...?" He let his hand fall to her neck, just gracing the pressure points with feathery fingers.

"Y-yes.."

"Don't you love being here with me..?" His hand covered her throat firmly.

"O-of course Naruto.." she spoke softly. Her body was violently shaking.

He giggled, "Hinata, baby. Are you cold? You're shivering..." But he knew, he always knew. He could smell her fear. He had already told her before that's how he always finds her. She reeks of fear, 'in a good way', says the demon.

"Uh-umm, I need t-to take a shower. Why don't you cl-clean and set up a movie for us, l-love?" And that was all she needed. He adored when she called him 'love'. A red blush covered his cheeks and he let her go scratching his head in his dorky fashion.

"O-Of course- wanna w-watch th-that princess movie?" He shyly asked. It was her trump card. Anytime he started getting twisted and weird with her she just had to call him 'love'. The first time she did it by complete accident. He had hardened in place and asked her to repeat herself. She did and he giggled like a teenage boy. It stopped him from going down that dark path he descends. It was weird when he did that, his eyes would seemingly get darker and he'd become sinister. The word 'love' had him thrown off course. Sometimes if he's too far gone it wouldn't work. Any trick was better than none though. She'd use it to her advantage, and now he was putty in her hands. It was like he was her Naruto again.

"I'll, handle this you g-go take a shower baby." He gave her a quick kiss and began washing the dishes clumsily. She tipped toed backward and made her way to the bathroom. It wasn't often that he'd allow her to take a shower alone. She will take this opportunity to breathe.

Hinata had always taken this time to list the things that she knew. A lot of things here kind of cater to her. The movie collections were all movies that she loved or her type of genre. She had clothes for herself here too. The food in the pantry were things that she'd put on her list for grocery shopping. Her shampoo, conditioner, even a toothbrush that was like her own. It was like he made this place for a secret getaway for both of them. It was weird. After all of this was over she had a lot of questions to ask him... But first..

Hinata stuck her fingers down her throat, she began to gag as she tried to force herself to throw up. She had to make it out of here alive. If Karin was close by she could let her know of her presence by using a burst of chakra. She had to get the pill out before she digested it.

"Ugh!" Hinata chucked her morning breakfast up, along with the pill.

Her thoughts taking a dark turn. What drastic measures would the demon Naruto take once she ran out of pills? She did not want to find out. He was already freaking out over the pills she had left. Hinata watched her vomit slowly go down the drain. What would he do when their little honeymoon would soon end...? He was a lunatic! Who's to say that he'd go quietly? Naruto always came back from his missions seemingly ok...so maybe her Naruto would be at the end of the tunnel. At first Hinata became happier the more the days went by, but now she was frightened.

Hinata got out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. She walked to their room, there was a dark purple dress with a pink bow waiting for her. To the side were white undergarments laid on the bed with grace. He enjoyed her in dresses, saying that she had beautiful legs.

Hinata walked into the hallway, about to open the door to the stairs when she stopped. There was a little scuff on the floor by the antique table. She glanced at the antique and then at the floor. If Hinata learned anything about this adventure...it would be she was just too damn curious. Was that gonna stop her?

The young girl walked towards the table, checking the floor. It looked like the table was dragged to the side. She grabbed the side of the antique and pushed it, standing up to look at the wall behind it. Gently she raised her hand and pressed into the wall. There was a click, and then the wall pushed back towards her. Hinata was shocked to find another set of stairs. These stairs looked a lot nicer than the others as if they were newly installed. A fresh scent of wood spilling out. It led to a pretty flowered door, it was white with purple lilies on it.

Hinata bit her lip harshly, what was down there? She looked to the other door, half expecting Naruto to bust through and shout at her. Maybe... she could just close it, never look at it again...If only she could. She couldn't even sense this room when she used her Byakugan to scan the house. It was hidden, and she wanted to know why.

Hinata stepped into the stairwell, closing the door behind her. If she'd do it quickly, she could get away with it. She hurried to the bottom of the stairs, putting a hand on the doorknob. Her actions were halted, there was a peephole, but it wasn't for the inside, it was for the outside. She leaned forward holding her breath. She looked inside to see only darkness. Quickly she threw open the door, her nose was hit with a soft lavender smell. It had smelt like her candles at home. Hinata lifted her hand to feel for a switch in the darkroom. She found it on the side of the wall, flicking it on, the light illuminated the space.

"What..." Hinata paled at the sight. It was her room. It was her exact room at the Hyuga compound. Her blanket, her bed, her vanity, everything was the same. The color, the candles, the furniture, it was a replica. Hinata leaned into the wall trying to process what she was feeling. Her eyes scanned the room-her room-in a state of shock. Trying to look for something out of place, but it was the same.

'How did he-when... why!'

Hinata's eyes landed on her closet, it was cracked a bit. She hastily stepped across the room, throwing it open. It had a variety of clothes in there. From her wedding dress to her outfits, to 'interesting' outfits..to even Sakura's outfit?

Her eyes caught sight of a huge box that sat on the side. It had a logo from Sunagakure...It was too big to be in the closet. Hinata pulled it out leaning it against the wall. She immediately thought back to when she heard Karin's voice.

*FLASHBACK*

'_Karin spoke again from the other side "Your package finally came, go nuts you crazy bastard."_

_There was a long pause and then the sound of something being set down next to the door.'_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

Hinata pounced on the box, her body on autopilot. In the back of her mind, someone was screaming for her to just run, that she didn't want to know what was in the box. She didn't... but she did. Her body moved by itself. She felt like this wasn't real. This was just some strange dream she was having. She had disassociated herself, watching in the third person. What was in the box? Why was everything weird. What was going on? Hinata began to get dizzy as she shreds open the box with her fingers. If she wasn't so hysterical she could've had the box open by now but in her state, she had lost it. Everything was freaking her out.

It felt like it took forever to get to that last tape holding it together. With all her might she ripped it open.

She stopped moving. Hands still in place.

Everything stopped.

Frozen in time.

She couldn't hear anything.

It seemed like her senses shut down.

"uh-" she gasped finally stepping back.

This creepy feeling skittered up her spine, making her feel like bugs were crawling all over her.

"N-no...nooo...nonono" Hinata shook her head backing away even more, only to trip on her purple rug. She scrambled backwards hitting her back into her vanity, knocking some of her perfumes onto the floor along with some brushes.

"Ha-hahaha!" Hinata began to laugh, her hands skittered across her face to embed themselves into her scout.

Of all things.

Of all things to be in the box...was this the worse?

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello guys, I just want to say I hope all of you are well among this craziness. It feels like I myself have stepped into a place that isn't real. Writing this chapter really made me excited because it took my mind off of everything going on. I hope all is going well for everyone, I really do. Hopefully my story will give you a time to escape. I know it's not humorous but its got dat juicy smut :) but anyways Naruto is getting crazy isn't he XD? And what do you think is in the box? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger I am so mean XD. See you guys next time and thank you so much for the reviews it really made me happy to see people are liking the story.**

**Stay safe. Let's get through this bull crap together :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Long dark blue hair, the color reminding her of the midnight sky. It was pretty and looked soft to the touch. Snow-like skin was underneath the dark hair, to finish the moonlight princess look. Cute button nose, with soft pink lips. Long dark eyelashes that were curtaining the pale eyes underneath. Curvacious. She was very curvy, with an hourglass shape. Round breasts and hips. She wasn't thin but had some pudginess to her tummy and thighs. Despite some flaws, she looked like an ethereal creature.

A thing that wasn't Hinata.

That looked like Hinata.

This couldn't be Hinata.

Lying in this box, wearing her purple vest and dark shorts, along with her shoes.

She looked like Hinata, but she wasn't Hinata.

Is that what she looked like? Was she as beautiful as this 'thing' in front of her?

It was different than looking in a mirror. She didn't understand it but it was just...different... to see 'it'. She picked out every flaw possible when looking at her reflection but looking at this thing was weird, it was almost like she looked like her- but perfect.

"Ah..." a deep sigh resounded in the room.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a look of displeasure.

Everything came to her all at once, she felt so many emotions at that moment. Confusion, fear, anger, sadness, but she mostly felt anger. This new feeling had never washed over her. It made her hot and heavy. Her fingers digging into the palm of her hands, her eyebrows creased as she glared at her beacon of distress.

"Why... Naruto...?" She gritted her teeth trying to hold it all together. What little sanity she had. Her mind has been on a rollercoaster ever since she got there, and each turn, loop, and drop she breaks. It seemed there was no sign of it ending.

She was shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks. Face turning red with heat. If he wanted to punish her for unveiling his secret she didn't care. She just wanted answers. Answers she knew were going to do nothing but ruin her life more.

"Shit...Hinata, baby. I know what this looks like." Naruto walked in quickly, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He gestured towards the doll, "I know you must be so pissed but baby I swear I didn't want to be with her!"

Hinata frowned deeply, she was even more confused than before. What was he talking about? Did he misinterpret her anger? She was angry because everything is replicating her life. The possessiveness was out of control! The doll looks exactly like her and she didn't understand why?! Why has all of this happened! What did it have to do with her and why did he make a doll of her! She wasn't jealous! She didn't care! It was just- creepy!

How obsessed was he?

The room, her shampoo, her clothes, a doll of her... It was too much!

Her bewildered facial expressions made Naruto uneasy, pushing him to try to explain himself.

"UGH, I didn't want you guys to meet this way! That's why I hid her down here but I swear I was gonna tell you! Baby, please believe me!" Naruto got on his knees begging, his hands' clasps in front of him as if she were his saving grace from her wrath.

Hinata stared at him, mind drawing a blank.

' ...Did he..?'

"Did you have sex with it..." She whispered.

Naruto nearly paled.

After a long pause, he let out a long defeated sigh, nodding his head.

Hinata was bewildered. The doll didn't look like a sex doll. She wasn't sure what kind of doll it was.

"But, I didn't want to Hinata...I didn't... he said that I couldn't have you," Naruto chuckled, the madness in his dark eyes growing, "... He said...this is all I get... I didn't want her, I always wanted you... I always thought of you... I always did! Haha...I actually-I-I hate her,** I HATE HER**!" Naruto got up swiftly to grab the doll, tossing it onto the floor. The doll bounced by her feet before lying lifelessly. The thing looked realistic, making Hinata cringe at the crude way it was handled.

The demon boy was having a manic breakdown, pacing around the room and throwing everything.

Nothing in his whirlwind of anger was safe.

"I JUST WANTED YOU! I JUST- HE SAID NO! HE WOULDNT LET ME TOUCH YOU-HE SAID I CAN'T HAVE YOU! HE SAID! " The blankets were thrown off her bed, clothes were tossed out of the closet. At some moments he'd pause and look at her, reaching for her but then backing away. Closing and opening his fist with shaky hands. He was in a fit of remorse. Battling with himself. He kept referring to someone who he feels is responsible for his unfaithfulness.

Who was this man that he spoke of?

"Naruto" Hinata called to get his attention but there was nothing to stop his storm.

"HE SAID! THIS IS ALL I CAN HAVE! I SWEAR HINATA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. IM SORRY PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME!" He looked at her for any hope of forgiveness but there was none in her eyes. He directed his anger at the doll and kicking it away from her, almost as if it offended him just to see it by her glorious feet. The doll skitted across the room, resting underneath the bed.

"Naruto.." Hinata spoke louder. She stayed in her position on the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest as she watched the boy have his tantrum, wrecking the room he created. Oddly for the first time, she didn't feel endangered. Her spot of the room was spotless. He didn't come anywhere near her, it seemed he wanted to touch her but shame was holding him back. He had wronged her in his sick way, and he feels guilty for it.

For the first time she felt in control.

So she would use his guilt as a weapon.

"You cheated on me Naruto."

Naruto was frozen in his steps. "No..no.." He whipped his head towards her, "I-I didn't.." He pointed to himself, pressing into his chest with wide eyes.

"Yes... you did Naruto. So I want you to explain to me, no more lying Naruto... " She spoke very softly and slowly. She wasn't sure if she was just tired of it all or she was just done caring. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was sad to see him this way.

"I-"

"Explain Naruto."

"I just w-wanted t-to spend time with you..." He said dejectedly. He sat down on her bed with a hard plop. Shoulders hunched over, head hanging low. His blonde messy hair cascading over his dark pitiful eyes.

"So you were with..her.?" Hinata felt weird saying that. He was with a doll, a doll of her...

"Yes...But he said that I couldn't spend time with you, she was all I could have and I thought about you I swear-" He was mumbling more to himself now.

"Naruto." Hinata stopped the ramblings before it began. She rubbed her forehead, a throbbing headache was sure to come. She felt sick and dizzy. Her eyes found their way to Sakura's outfit, one of the many that got tossed out the closet. He caught her gaze and perked up.

"I wasn't thinking of Sakura! I just thought you'd look better in her outfit and ya did..." He chuckled nervously. When all he received was a blank stare he went silent.

It felt like a lot of time went by before Naruto continued to talk again. It seemed his episode had passed.

"I would spend time with...her here. She was the closes thing I had to you... It was the only thing... I promise I don't love her as I do you. Everything I did with her... I always wished it were you."

"Why did you never spend time with me?"

"I wasn't allowed...he.." Naruto looked down biting his lip.

"Who..?" Hinata pushed but Naruto shook his head.

"It doesn't matter- Hey I know! " Naruto hopped off the bed with newfound excitement. The shine was back in his eyes. He crouched down and dragged the doll out from underneath the bed.

"I can show you! She's just here to replicate you!" Naruto propped the doll up on the bed.

"W-what are you doing..?" Hinata felt weird watching as Naruto placed his hand on the doll's left breast. Red chakra began to flow into the doll as a weird seal appeared underneath his hand. After a while, he pulled back and sat up next to the doll with a smile.

"Why don't you guys meet?" Naruto said excitedly.

"M-meet.." Hinata was in a trance watching as the doll, in her horror, came to life.

The lashes fluttered and then slowly lifted, revealing the pale eyes that seemed to glow. The doll perked up, breathing in deeply with a human-like response of being woken up.

Hinata's mouth hung open as this thing- came to life!

"N-Naruto-!" It spoke happily with blushing cheeks!? It sounded like her, but in a weirdly eerie tone. Hinata observed as this doll hugged Naruto with the biggest smile ever. Making Naruto frown, he shot her an apologetic look before pushing the doll arm's length away.

"I-I can't wait to spend all m-month with you!" The doll spoke shyly touching her pointer fingers together.

That- was the straw that broke the camels back. Hinata felt her legs working again as she shot up running and tripping out of the room, dashing up the stairs and crashing into the bathroom as she hurled herself over the toilet, throwing up whatever was left in her tummy.

'It talks! It moves! It's me!' this was far worse than what Hinata could have ever imagined. It made her nauseous. His obsession was out of control. A doll powered by chakra? That acted like her? How did he manage to do that? Who created it?

"Th-there there.." A soft voice that sounded like her own whispered comfortingly and then she felt someone rubbing her back. Hinata snapped her attention to the owner, staring into the caring eyes that looked like her own.

"KYAHH!" Hinata whacked the hand away, throwing herself as far away from this abomination as possible.

"O-Oh! I'm s-sorry." The doll held her hand to her chest. A look of concern on her face.

'It has emotions...' Hinata was shaking, shielding herself away from the doll. Closing her eyes tightly. 'I just want to wake up. I just want to wake up and be home again...'

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto questioned as he stood in the doorway. He was a bit further back because he didn't want to smell the throwup, that's why he had the bright idea to send Hinata to comfort, well Hinata...

"Y-yes Naruto I-I'm fine." The doll smiled looking at him, but this only made him scoff.

"Not you Hinata...Hinata" then he smacked his forehead with a giggle. "Whoops, now I see how Sakura feels when she's talking to my clones and me."

"Hinata? S-So sh-she's the woman that I-I was created to be?" The doll asked in awe.

"Yup," Naruto said with a pop of his lips.

"Wow...I-It's almost l-like we are sisters...H-Hinata I can't wait to spend time with you as well." The doll got on the floor with surprising grace.

Hinata listened to the two but she tried her best to ignore them. Hoping that she would wake up from this 30-day nightmare she got entrapped in.

She despised 'it'. Hinata felt so much disgust towards the thing that resembled her. The doll was revolting to look at... but why did she feel regretful for such strong hatred towards it?

"Get out." Hinata whispered.

"Exc-Excuse m-me?"

The stutter! The stupid stutter!

"GET OUT!" Hinata shouted pushing the doll away from her.

The doll caught herself from falling over, looking at her with pain. "Oh-I-I.."

"Come on Hinata..." Naruto came forward grabbing the doll.

"SHE'S NOT HINATA!" Hinata shrieked, "I'M HINATA!"

The two looked at her like she was some lunatic. That alone pissed her off even more.

The doll got up and both of them pinned her with sad expressions before closing the door. Leaving her in the bathroom by herself.

Hinata climbed into the bathtub, shutting the curtains to further block herself from the outside world.

'I'm not crazy! They are crazy! I'm not the crazy one! Stop looking at me like I'm insane! YOU TWO ARE INSANE!' She shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm not crazy...I'm not..." She whispered to herself as she curled into a ball. Hinata couldn't help the waterworks that broke free.

She began to wonder about how things would have gone if she never found the doll. Things would have probably been better that way. The doll only further creeped her out. Maybe things would have been better if she never found this place. Never followed Naruto. He was hiding this from her for her good.

Once a year, spending his time in this fake house, with this fake Hinata. With a fake Naruto?

Hinata found herself falling to sleep only to be woken up by the smell of something delicious.

She took in a deep breath and hummed delightfully.

It was one of her favorite dishes, cinnamon rolls. She gripped the side of the tub hoisting herself up a bit. Her stomach growled in need.

Hinata threw the curtains back and climbed out of the tub, making her way to the kitchen. With hurried movements, she entered the kitchen searching for her treat.

"Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly. He was opening the oven just as she entered. "So the cinnamon buns brought you running?" He laughed bringing them to the table.

Hinata sat down nodding her head almost in embarrassment.

"You know how I am with ramen so no need to be shy." He placed the pan on a towel in front of her. They made awkward eye contact as he hesitated.

"May I... Kiss you..?" He whispered. His eyes burning as they stared wantingly at her.

"What? W-what did you say?" Hinata held her breath, because in truth she wanted to laugh. She didn't know he would feel _this_ bad for sleeping with that doll! With everything that's been happening- _that's_ what he feels bad for!? He threatened to cut off her nipple!

"Come on Hinata..." He shifted awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Her silence unnerving him.

"I'm sorry Naruto... but I'm gonna need some time o-okay?" Hinata continued to stare at him waiting for him to throw her on the table and take her, despite her wishes, but he didn't. He nodded sadly and walked to the other side of the table, sitting in his seat. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen with less enthusiasm than his usual self.

Hinata had to bite her lip tightly. She couldn't believe it. Was it wrong to make him feel this guilty? She didn't want him to feel bad about sleeping with the doll, she wanted him to feel bad about everything!

She sighed through her nose and began eating her cinnamon bun quietly. Wow! It was delightful. No way Naruto could have made this.

"Mm... it taste good naruto.. did you make th-this?" she said in between mouthfuls.

"No, she did." Naruto pointed at the walkway as the doll that looked like her walked in. Surprisingly, the doll didn't _look_ like her. She had her same hair but it was pink, her eyes were also green and she wore Sakura's outfit. It looked as though she had transformed into some sort of 'Hinata' Sakura. The red dress hugged her curves in a way that made it look inappropriate for her body type.

Hinata dropped her cinnamon bun in shock. 'Why was she still...functioning?'

"W-What d-do you think?" The doll asked doing a little twirl.

"HEY!" Naruto snapped at the doll making her jump. "What did I say about the stutter? That's Hinata's thing." Naruto scolded her.

The doll held her fist to her chest, curling her body almost into herself as Hinata would do when she would get scolded.

"HEY! THAT TOO! " Naruto shouted looking between the two. "Sorry Hinata... we had talked about what happened and we don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Naruto frowned.

'No- why didn't you just...turn her off!' Hinata wanted to shout at him but she could only look at him with anger.

Naruto took a big gulp.

"Sorry...I didn't realize that it would shock you to see yourself. You know I make shadow clones and what not so I didn't think much of it." Naruto laughed nervously.

The doll came over and sat to the right of her.

"I-I..." The doll gulped, looking at Naruto glaring at her. She huffed trying again.

"I would like to start over Hinata. I don't want you to be sad, I want to be friends. Sakura is your friend so I thought it be easier if I looked like her." She smiled, body moving with too much expression.

Hinata wanted to laugh at the poor efforts that the two of them have come up with together. It was easier to see her this way but it still was very awkward.

"Let's start again, shall we? My name is..." the doll looked at Naruto quickly with a look of stress.

"Shit- uh...we will just call you um..." Naruto put a thinking hand to his chin, then he snapped, "Ah- how about Anathi- Ana for short... I dunno.." Naruto shrugged eating his ramen.

Anathi clapped gleefully. "Anathi, a beautiful name my love."

'Love...?' Hinata scoffed inwardly looking at Naruto with a raised brow. A blush spreading across his cheeks.

"S-sorry Hinata. Anathi you can't call me your love anymore." Naruto readied his chopsticks about to eat his ramen.

"But why?" She questioned sadly.

Naruto sighed tapping his chopsticks against his bowl impatiently.

"Hinata is my wife remember?" He looked at her with a lack of emotion. Maybe earlier he was being nicer to her but now he didn't have that sweet tone. Possibly because he realized that Hinata wasn't pleased with their meeting.

"Oh." She picked up a bun and began to eat it quietly. Where did that food even go, did she even need food? Hinata had assumed she was empowered by chakra.

"Don't eat Hinata's food!" Naruto groaned.

"Sorry!" Anathi looked towards her, pushing the pan in her direction.

Hinata felt kind of sorry but a part of her felt awkward about the doll. She just wanted Naruto to hide it away again. In all honesty, she was hoping he would have caught on to the way she acted. Hoping he'd take it as a good idea to take it out of her sight. Even if it didn't look like her -kind of- the doll made her stomach twist. It was too realistic. The emotions made her feel bad for her but also scared her.

One thing she was sure of, the doll was programmed to be like her as the two of them, Naruto and she, lived in this house together playing make-believe. Someone- who Naruto wouldn't say- made it so he didn't have contact with her, thus creating this replication.

What if he is a replication of her Naruto just like this doll?

Was it her Naruto that protected her from this sick man? This sick Naruto?

"Naruto.."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her, along with Anathi.

"Did _MY_ Naruto put you here?"

"Huh?" he paused for a long time." I told you-"

"No. You may be Naruto. But you aren't _MY_ Naruto." Hinata stared across the table to meet the boy with a glare that she never knew she was capable of.

Naruto growled. "You change that tone missy."

"No."

Anathi gasped. "Don't talk that way to him-"

"Stay out of it." Naruto snapped, returning his look towards Hinata.

"Hinata you know not to make me angry."

"Oh? And I'm n-not angry? You slept with her!" Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Anathi. She didn't think the doll deserved the heat but she wanted to pin this Naruto in the corner.

"Trying to make me feel guilty huh? You saw for yourself, she acts just like you. She was the only thing I could have. And I told you I didn't love her! I love you!"

Anathi gasped. Making the two of them look at her. She placed a hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "B-But the months we spent together?" She cried.

"ENOUGH ANATHI- " Naruto growled

"HINATA- my name was Hinata! I thought I was your wife!" The doll pounded her little fist onto the table.

Her outburst made Hinata's skin crawl.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto got up abruptly stalking towards the doll.

"No ! Don't shut me off!" Anathi got up running towards Hinata, grabbing her shoulders.

"I just wanted to be friends please- don't let him shut me off! I'll be Anathi I promise!"

Hinata could only open her mouth, no words would come out, she didn't expect this turn of events. The doll was making her feel confused. Her heart began to race quickly. She didn't know what to say to it.

"You are just a doll! Jesus, you tell Kankuro to make the doll realistic and he makes it too realistic!" Naruto threw his hands into the air. "What am I the bad guy?" he looked at them both.

"Do you want me to turn the doll off Hinata?"

Hinata scowled at him. Anathi's grip tightening on her. Her pleas whispering in distress.

Of course, she wanted him to turn the doll off! It was weird! How dare he put that on her. It just didn't feel right for her to say, 'yes turn it off' as the thing is holding her and crying! It felt like they were killing her! She loathed the thing!

"You both hate me now or something!?" Naruto slammed his palms on the table.

"Enough, Naruto." Hinata got up grabbing the doll, hugging it very awkwardly as she tried to consult... her-it-Anathi..? Hinata didn't know what to call 'it', but here it was crying into her chest.

"Fuck this!" Naruto rolled his eyes storming out of the kitchen. Leaving the two to themselves.

"I-I'm sorry H-Hinata..." the doll sniffled looking at her with her green eyes filled with weird-looking tears. They weren't clear but had a pinkish tint, and they also were thinner than regular tears. Almost like she was crying chakra.

"It's ok." Hinata hushed her, and as they held each other Hinata couldn't help but wish Naruto had never woken it up.

* * *

Did you notice Naruto's name for the doll 'Anathi' is a mix of 'Hinata' He's pretty creative. Anyways how creeped out would you be in Hinata's shoes?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, I hope you guys had a wonderful mother's day and/or birthday. Oh and congratulations to anyone graduating!**

**I wanted to reply to your reviews because I really appreciate them. I would send messages but sometimes I don't even check my own. Just let me know if it's annoying to see.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Shonix13**: Yes I know exactly what you are talking about. It was the slappy one that made me creeped out and also chucky did it for me too haha.

**CompleteExist:** I'm glad you stumbled upon this story! It's very crazy/and disturbing...all of the above haha and I cannot wait to get to the unfolding of what's really going on with Naruto.

**Cinnabear22**: Thank you for your compliment and I was laughing as I can just see Hinata just blowing up the house and being like 'no shits given'. As for the cheating yeah he doesn't feel like he is completely in the wrong. In his mind, it was Ana or nothing.

**Yuriflor**: Now that you say, that I'm glad you thought that. I was hoping I wasn't revealing too much in the story but because I know what is happening it's kind of hard to see it in the reader's perspective. Glad you are enjoying the creepiness-warning this chapter is...even more, creepy.

**Uzumaki spiral**: Thank you, thank you, and thank you, here it is for you!

**Papaleta**: That is an interesting thought that I don't want to completely spoil. I will answer this question later, and uh this chapter is gonna leave you on a cliff hanger too haha.

**charmedprincess101:** Yes! I wanted you guys to kind of feel bad for him because he was locked away from Hinata. His life is kind of sad but that's why Hinata keeps flipping back and forth. She's mad at him but she also feels sorry for him. Oh, their relationship uh...yeah we shall see haha, and thanks hope you like this next one.

**PrettyQueen**: Yeah Naruto is quite the guy isn't he? It made me think of tobi and obito how his name is kind of mixed around.

**lala1224:** I find that a lot of you guys thought that, good I surprised you! I also feel creeped out writing about her haha, and his obsession has no bounds.

**Narutohinatauzumak**i: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad I am portraying the emotions well for you guys, I like to paint a really good image of what's going on.

**RavenShadow**: *Looks at the time* Well what a coincidence I was planning to finish this chapter today!

**Kawaiihinahime**: So as I was going to post this next chapter I had saw your review prompting me to come back and say thanks! I'm glad you are in with the creepiness, and Hinata had been going through so much she's kind of breaking at every moment and if she would've seen this doll-like, in the beginning, she might've fainted. I mean demonic Naruto prepared her for this haha.

Thank you for the reviews- again really appreciate you guys!

Enjoy~

* * *

Hinata _hated_ Anathi.

She never resented Neji when he abused her, never disliked her father for being so strict, and she doesn't despise Naruto even now.

However, she_ hated_ Anathi.

She hated her because she made her uncomfortable. She wasn't human but she acted as such. Even then she could've found it in her heart to like her. It was the fact that she was supposed to be her. A clone of her. Made without her permission. With her husband for a whole month doing 'Hinata' things. Cooking cinnamon buns, poking her fingers together, acting shy, acting like her.

She was too much like her, and as she tried to not act like her...it was like her...acting not like her... A never-ending cycle that she just wanted to end.

If she thought Naruto was obsessed, Anathi was right next to him on the scale.

She wanted to be near her at all times. She was also pretty affectionate. Wanting to be 'Sisters'. Holding her arm in a tight hug as they walked, kissing her on the cheek, playing with her hair. She didn't even do this with her sister, Hanabi wasn't the overly affectionate type but still.

It was almost like Anathi loved her.

Even though Hinata hated her with every fiber of her bones, she couldn't bring herself to push her away. The way she smiled at her with glee. The way she listened to her stories with wide eyes at the edge of her seat. She saw Hinata as some goddess. An idol. So she tried to be friends with her, tried to squash that feeling of resentment, and see her as 'Anathi' and not some atrocity.

Anathi watched her every move with unblinking eyes, listened to every word she said like some holy text.

Naruto was quick to return to her 'area of space' keeping his distance but always in the background like some phantom. He glared at her with his arms crossed.

Anathi would try to talk to him but he was pouting too much to really hold a conversation. He clearly wanted Hianta's approval.

She figured this out all in one day.

Just her luck to be stuck in a house with the most obsessed creatures in the world.

Her plan to flare her chakra didn't work because she was so caught up with her ludicrous situation to take the opportunity to signal Karin.

As of right now, things were weirdly ok.

Hinata and Anathi sat in her bedroom. Hinata had just gotten out of the shower and wore her purple pajamas ready for bed. Naruto was sleeping in one of the other rooms, his punishment for being unfaithful. He did, however, say this will be the only time he sleeps in the other room and growled at her in the process. She doubts he was gonna be sleeping, he'd probably come to watch her from the door while she slept.

Funny how she knows him so well now that it's almost not surprising.

Anathi was behind her brushing her long hair cooing at her as she sat in front of her vanity.

"You're so pretty..." Anathi smiled at her reflection, her fingers running through her hair.

Hinata gave her an awkward smile, "Th-thanks." she sighed. The feeling of her hair being played with always got her relaxed. She was just slightly creeped out by who was playing with her hair so she tried to ignore it.

"Tell me about your wedding day." Anathi pointed to the picture on the nightstand.

"Oh..." Hinata laughed softly to herself. The memories flooding into her mind as the feeling of nostalgia washed over her. She closed her eyes wishing she could be there again as if speaking about it brought her back to that moment.

"I was super nervous. I had a crush on Naruto for so long...I couldn't believe it was truly happening. When I was younger I used to faint just by being in his presence. I always wanted him to notice me, but I was too shy to say anything. That day though was like a dream come true. The way he smiled at me as I came down the aisle, our friends and family there... I also might have cried a few times throughout the day... But Naruto was so sweet... everything I dreamt of...and more" Hinata laughed, but her laugh was cut short.

She had noticed that Anathi stopped playing with her hair. She opened her eyes just in time to see the kunai raised above her head with the most twisted grin upon Anathi's face.

"AHH!" Hinata screamed as she dashed forward trying to get away from the kunai aimed for her, slicing her pajama shirt and skin open.

"Anathi-" Hinata gasped landing on the floor and rolling over quickly as the doll followed her.

"You don't deserve him! You don't even know him!" Anathi laughed.

Hinata felt the burning pain in her back but she didn't have time to grovel as Anathi sliced at her again with surprisingly fast movements.

"What is wrong with you?" Hinata cried rolling to her feet to dodge another attack.

"I HATE YOU!" Anathi screamed coming at her again with wild movements, her hands gripped the kunai tightly in anger. Hinata laughed at such a wild statement because the feelings were mutual- something they have in common like everything else apparently.

"I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give Naruto to you but you don't deserve him. You don't really love him!" She chuckled manically swiping the kunai back and forth so quickly Hinata had to use her chakra to dodge it.

How was she moving so fast? Was it Naruto's chakra that empowered her?

Just as she dodged another series of swipes, Hinata quickly activated her bloodline. She was startled seeing the demonic chakra flaring inside her. Anathi dashed at her but Hinata twirled passed her.

"I love him! I will take care of him- I just need you out of the picture!" Anathi grabbed her long hair pulling her backward, ready to strike down upon her face. Hinata twisted immediately to strike a gentle fist to her wrist.

"UGH!" Anathi dropped the kunai but with amazing speed picked it up with her left hand and jumped back, ready to strike again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto busted open the door violently. "What are you doing?!" Naruto looked between the two in shock.

"NARUTO!" They said in unison. They both glared at each other.

"She doesn't love you Naruto! I love you!" Anathi cried.

Hinata rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of her anyway.

"Turn her off." Hinata deadpanned.

"Naruto, please! All those times we spent together. She doesn't know the real you! She doesn't even consider you Naruto!"

Naruto looked at them in amusement.

"Naruto! _Turn her off_!" Hinata sneered.

What was he waiting for?

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "I mean you have been quite rude to me." He shrugged.

This only made Anathi flip her pink hair back in triumph.

"Are you serious!?" Hinata threw her fist down, " You cheated on me!"

"No before that...You are only using that to hurt me...right? Well, what if Anathi's right. You don't seem to like me for me? Will you leave me, just like you tried before?"

"I would never leave you love..." Anthi fluttered her eyes in a robotic way, making it unnatural.

Hinata's eyes bulged, "What? are you saying you want to be with her?" For some reason that really stabbed her in the heart. It hurt more than anything that had happened in that twisted house.

"I dunno, she hasn't tried to hurt me as you have. She's actually excited to be here with me."

Anathi's wide grin spread across her face. It made her look scary and inhumane.

"See. I was made for him. I'm you... but better." She cackled loudly with her eyes open in a disturbing way. The way she laughed was unsettling. She hated her. Hinata absolutely hated her.

Hinata glared at the doll and screeched at her, getting up and charging at her with full force. It took the doll by surprise as Hinata hit every chakra point in her doll-like body. Spinning around and dancing her back to a wall with each stab of her fingers.

She allowed all of her frustration to pour out as she attacked the doll. Anathi laughed the whole way through until she finally went silent when Hinata stabbed where her heart would be. The doll slid to the floor. Her eyes open as she sat still. The chakra thinned out to nothing.

Hinata stepped back to look at her collapsed body. Her chest heaved up in down in anger as she deactivated her eyes.

Naruto snickered throwing his head back. "That was hot!" He smiled at her, wiping fake tears away.

"What? what is so funny..." She yelled stomping her foot.

"Ah! You are so cute when you get angry! "

Hinata looked at him overwhelmed. Lips twitching still in an angry stupor.

"I just wanted to see if you'd get jealous of her, it was worth it... only took about 18 hours."

Hinata closed her eyes tightly. "So... you turned her on to see if I would get offended.. you never wanted us to be friends..."

"Nope. I just wanted to see how you would react." Naruto licked his lips,"It was pretty hot."

No-No No No! Hinata was losing it. Her chest burned with fire. She opened her eyes to stare into his red eyes, bending down to grab the kunai aiming it in his direction.

"Oh? You want to hurt me again?" Naruto smiled. "We all know how this will turn out. I will punish you...have you screaming on my cock which you will try to say you don't enjoy, but we all know you do."

Hinata knew he was too strong, he would overpower her... and do just as promised...but that wasn't what she was going for. Her mind was a whirlwind...and she wanted it to end.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with this charade, and he was really missing her touch. 18 hours was too long.

"Hinata..." Naruto stepped forward.

Hinata shifted the kunai in her hand, quickly placing the kunai at her neck. His red eyes grew in shock.

There was silence in the room. The tension was so thick it made Hinata's body heavy. Her tiny fist shook around the kunai. She was expressionless. Naruto's lips parted. Then his nose curled up into an evil snarl.

"YOU-DON" T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He roared loudly. Hinata was unfazed. She stepped back and leaned her head back more to press her neck into the kunai. Her eyes looked at him under her eyelashes. Her lips pressed together defiantly.

He took another step forward and she pressed into her neck, a streak of blood rolling down her pale skin. The blade shook at her throat, but her eyes were unwavering.

Naruto's teeth began to grind together loudly, his fangs enlarging as the marks on his face grew, his hands shook as his nails were elongated. His body began to engulf itself in red chakra.

"Y-YOU STUPID BITCH!" Naruto's demonic voice was magnified, his cry bounced off the wall and shook her to her very core.

"HOW COULD YOU- IF YOU - IF YOU DO THAT I WILL- I WILL KILL EVERYONE AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND- I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE! I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL RIP THEM APART!"

Hinata was taken by surprise, she hesitated just a second enough for Naruto to tackle her in a blur of red. It felt like she got hit by a boulder as her body flew into the ground with Naruto on top of her.

"YOU STUPID BITCH HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled on top of her shaking her shoulders roughly. Her head whipped back and forth, giving her whiplash.

The red chakra had moved away from his body to form into nine flailing tails behind, but even from the tails, she could feel the raw burning power of his chakra.

She's done it now. He's gonna kill her. However, that would be rather contradicting. He was so furious. Like when he went ballistic during the pain battle. He seemed to not know where to put his anger- who deserved his wrath. Who needed to be killed?

"HOW COULD YOU THREATEN TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT- YOU-..." Naruto put his head down into her chest. Curling over her, his tails whipping back and forth menacingly.

Then she felt the wetness on her pajamas.

"Why-hiccup-why would you punish me like that-hiccup. I'm sorry Hinata-hiccup- I'm so sorry- hiccup. Please don't leave me-hiccup." Naruto cried into her shirt and it completely shattered her. She had to swallow the lump in her throat, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall.

She was still angry at him- but now she was...sad.

She was thrown for a loop again. She wasn't going to actually kill herself, it was just at the moment she was feeling so many things and she just didn't know what to do.

This just made her feel...awful. She didn't understand why it hurt her so much when he had been hurting her this entire time.

It wasn't fair.

Hinata hugged the demon to her chest, petting his hair as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry" He whispered. He repeated his apologies until he was quiet. The demonic tails had disappeared, and then he was still.

"Naruto..." Hinata murmured. However, there was no answer. She shifted around to grab his chin, raising his face to meet hers. His eyes were closed, and his lips were parted releasing a soft snore.

She caressed his face gently with the back of her fingers. He looked so peaceful.

Finally going to sleep.

The dark bags were only getting darker. It's good he is sleeping. He was like a child fighting the sand man and then having a tantrum, falling asleep in the process.

She laid there just a moment longer before getting him into bed. She pulled the covers over him, tucking him in.

Hopefully, when he wakes up, he will be back to normal.

How will she become normal again? Can she go back to the ways things used to be? After all of this?

Hinata sighed through her nose. The feeling of her sliced skin made her grimace. In her adrenaline rush, she didn't feel it as much but now it was starting to bother her.

She went to the kitchen to nurse her wound, putting a bandage on it. The house was utterly quiet. There was no commotion. No Naruto. No...Anathi... Just loneliness. It felt awful. She slightly wished Naruto would wake up so she could stop feeling this awkward silence. It was truly disheartening.

As she doctored herself up she wondered what to do with the doll. She wanted nothing more than to destroy it. Or she could throw it down into the replicated room and never open that door again.

That sounded like a plan.

Hinata made her way to the bedroom.

Opening the door Hinata gasped in horror.

The doll wasn't where she left it.

"Byaku-" Hinata quickly tried to activate her all-seeing eyes but before she could she was hit in the head, falling into darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger- I don't like anathi but man i was excited to write the part where Hinata goes cray cray on her . Have a good day and if you have time please review 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEWS:**

**kawaiihinahime: **Thank you for your kind review! And i had a little giggle while i saw you had commented again lol, hope I didn't keep you up too late! And yeah i don't even like anathi, but I won't spoil anything so read this chapter and tell me what you think at the end. Also yes! That's what i was going for but more of bride of chucky haha. (Hope i don't give you a heart attack) Stay safe !

**Uzumaki spiral**:Thank you for you time in reviewing my story and yeah I was like no one is falling for Anathi's bull crap haha

**charmedprincess101: **So yeah Naruto hasn't had any sleep he's a bit looney he just really wanted to see Hinata get jealous over him but he definitely will regret waking her up. Now I shall say no more.

**Canomi: **I hope you love this next chapter too, and yeah that was my favorite part to write it got real intense.

**Sandria Harris:** Thank you! I tend to do that quite a lot.

**Papaleta:** Yeah I feel bad for these two, and I was hoping to catch you guys off guard with his little break down. *Fuck anathi gang where you at*

**Yuriflor: **Your comment had me laughing haha, I'm glad you felt that way about it I always want my story to be interesting and feel alive. I worry that one of my chapters might come off as bland so im super glad you had such a reaction! Thank you so much and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Ravenshadow: **Thank you for the awesome review!

**CompleteExist:** I hope this was quick enough for you sorry for the short chapter, this one is a little longer.

**FujiwaraSan: **Thank you for your love and this one gets more intense.

**Nh lov3r:** Aw thank you, I hope you guys are all doing well and happy as well. I hope this was chapter came quick enough for you.

**cinnabear22: **haha, it's funny because while im typing anathi's part Hinata's thoughts are almost my own. Im like eff this doll but I need her for the show to continue! Ill take your keyboard if you take mine lol.

**orangeplum: **Welcome new reader! Super happy you are loving this thrilling story I hope you continue to read and let me know what you think. Welcome aboard the crazy train lol and by all means stay safe and healthy as well.

**Madscope:** Im excited to give you more and thank you for writing your review :)

* * *

**Important author note: Anathi is singing a creepy song that was meant for the game Ib. It is mary's theme but she doesn't sing the whole thing since some parts wouldn't make sense. Also replaced some words to make it fit to her situation like 'father' and 'Naruto'. If you want to read it without the song you can or if you want to follow along you also can. I would recommend at least listening to the song then reading so you know how it sounds and how it should be read. When it pans to Hinata or some other action Anathi is still singing the 'la's' and other background noise you hear in the song. Just copy paste the half url and it should pop up with '(Ib original song) Puppet (Mary's Theme)**

watch?v=4sEfeTmj7dw

"_Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness_

_There's no light of sun... and you can't hear any sound at all_

_Here I'm waiting silently for you, Naruto_

_Why, you were so cruel...to left poor Hina alone?_

_la..la..la..."_

There was music playing from a music box, and someone singing. Hinata was tied up and felt extremely groggy, most likely drugged. She rolled over on the bed, trying to ease her uncomfortable position.

_"Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good girl, to be worthy of your love_

_I don't need the paint books, the flowers, and dresses,_

_Just tell me, why you've left your Hina and gone?_

_la..la..la..."_

Hinata lids fluttered slowly, she found herself in Anathi's room. She also realized she could not speak due to the piece of cloth in her mouth. Her eyes scanned the destroyed room to find the doll look exactly like her on her wedding day. Anathi was brushing her dark hair slowly, while staring at herself in the vanity mirror. A sad smile on her face as she continued.

_"I've Never asked for this place that's called my home_

_But hope, you will be staying with me until the end._

_La... la...la."_

Anathi got up singing into her brush, dancing around the destroyed room.

_Please, don't be scared of me I'm a good girl_

_I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow,_

_I'm tired of being the puppet of this world_

_Oh, tell me, why do you want to go with this girl?_

_la...la...la..._

Anathi stopped moving, standing completely still as she sang the next part.

_Is she your true wife in her shining glamour_

_Who'll sacrifice herself just for your sake with no fear,_

_but then_

_Why she resembles the one_

_you created_

_This gallery and picture,_

_That gave me a birth?_

_la...la...la_

Hinata tried to break free from her binds but she was too weak, feeling as though her energy had been sapped. It took too much out of her just to keep her eyes open. Her head lolled back and forth as she let her body rest and close her eyes. Just then Anathi's song took a dark turn as she began to scream as loud as her voice could go, making Hinata jolt back to reality.

**_"MY TEARS ARE FALLING, OH WHY IT'S SO PAINFUL?_**

**_I DID NOTHING WRONG, SO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?-"_**

**CRASH!**

Anathi ended the song with her brush being thrown at the mirror, shattering it to pieces. Her head hung low as she stared at the lone piece of glass that stayed in place. Her eyes glaring at Hinata.

Hinata began to tremble, the doll was insane, taking a life of its own. She wanted her life, to replace her. With Naruto, at least she knew he wouldn't kill her, he loved her. Anathi wanted her dead. She hated her.

"Why does he love you," Anathi whispered as she picked up a black book and sat next to her on the bed.

Hinata had to crane her neck awkwardly to look at her in her position.

"He always loved you..." Anathi sniffled, " I should've known he'd never choose me." She flipped open the black book, the first page was littered with pictures of Hinata.

The dark-haired woman's face scrunched up as she saw pictures of herself for the first time. There were some of her and Kiba but Kiba's face was scribbled out. As a matter of fact any picture with her and someone else the other faces would be scratched out. Even the ones with Naruto in it.

'Who took these pictures...?' Hinata wondered to herself.

"He would show me these you know and some videos that he took of you...Tell me how beautiful you are. He never said I was beautiful. He always said you were. When he calls me Hinata... he sees you." She pointed at one of the pictures showing Hinata. It was a picture of her sleeping. It would have been a really sweet picture but considering the circumstances it was quite the opposite.

"You need to sleep like that. That's what he'd say. Hinata is so pretty when she sleeps, I can watch her all day...Or Hinata is so cute when she eats... Hinata is so pretty when she cries." Anathi was murmuring to herself more than she was actually talking to Hinata, almost like she was caught in a daze.

Hinata's heartbeat began to quicken, the pictures were extremely personal. There were pictures of her sleeping, eating, taking a bath, shopping, everything. There was even a picture of her crying.

Hinata began to mumble around the cloth around her mouth. Anathi turned her head to glare down at her.

"What?"

"Mmph" Hinata tried to speak, saliva going down her chin. The doll fluttered her eyes to the ceiling and then snatched the gag out of her mouth.

"Who.. took... these pictures..." Hinata gasped for air.

"Naruto of course. Who else would worship the very ground you walk on? You are so loved..."

Hinata shook her head. That's not loving, that's an obsession. A bigger question was why did he scratch his own face out?

"Ugh." Anathi groaned in disgust. "Look at you, you can't even appreciate him. You look at this book as tho it offends you, I would only love it if he'd show me even a lick of affection as he does you. He never loved me, he only loves Hinata. Hinata. Hinata." Anathi tossed the book to the ground with a loud thud.

There was silence in the room and Hinata began to freak out. She had to keep her talking in hopes of whatever she did to her would wear off.

"I wasn't trying to take him away from you, it seems you really adore him..." Hinata stared intently at the doll hoping to get her to chatter some more.

"HA HA HA!" Anathi tossed her head back in laughter. "Love him? I was created for him. All I know is Naruto. All I think of is Naruto. That's all I am. Without Naruto I am nothing. I'm not Anathi, nor am I Hinata. I am Naruto's doll. He wanted me to be you. But I could never, truly be you." Anathi began to cry again, shedding her fake tears.

"Ana..." Hinata tried to sound caring, "We can figure this out and live happily together."

Anathi looked at Hinata, the red tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Happy...together?"

"Yes, we can all be happy."

"All of us?"

Hinata frowned on the inside, the doll stared at her without blinking once. Kami she was creepy.

"All of us..." Hinata's voice cracked, she gulped down the lump in her throat. Assuming that Anathi would fall for her fake kindness.

"That's impossible." Anathi smiled.

"W-Why?"

"Because I was happy before you showed up." Anathi got up, pulling the kunai out from under the bed.

"Anathi wait! Naruto won't love you if you kill me!" Hinata gasped out all of that with one breath, her chest heaving up in down, eyes bulged out in fear as this doll came closer to her with death in her eyes.

Anathi used the kunai as a brush, brushing Hinata's hair with a lean-to her head. Her eyes yet to blink. Her face was stiff as she stared at her, her one arm moving robotically.

"Anathi-" Hinata's lips wobbled, her chest felt as though someone had lit a match inside. If Anathi decided to take her out now she would have to use whatever energy she had left to save herself.

"You're right." Anathi's lips moved with little energy, her head still titled as she brushed Hinata's hair with a kunai.

Hinata wanted to let out a sigh of relief but that was quickly shot down.

Ever so slowly, the corner of Anathi's lips began to rise into a creepy sideways smile, her eyes opening up more in excitement.

"But if you killed yourself Naruto would be so sad, what will he ever do? He will need his good old doll to be Hinata for him- I could completely replace you, maybe he'd finally take me to his real home!" Anathi spoke so excitedly and so speedily. She got up and twirl around the room. Her wedding dress spinning with her.

Hinata let her mouth fall open in peer horror.

"TOGETHER FOREVER MY LOVE!" Anathi shouted gleefully as she twirled to the door, throwing it open. "It will just be Naruto and I- once again. She leaned against the door in thought, as if she were some princess and she was speaking about her knight.

"You are delusional! He would never replace me with you!"

Anathi snickered. "He already has." Anathi tapped the door where the peek hole is. "Sometimes he'd pretend to spy on me- our last honeymoon I put on a little show for him and that was the first time he had sex with me. I think I'm finally filling into my Hinata shoes. He will see me in this dress and remember that wonderful day. He would never let me wear this dress before but maybe he won't mind, especially since his Hinata will be dead."

"YOU BITCH!" Hinata found herself biting her tongue no more.

Anathi gasped mockingly, a laugh following after. "Goodness, now that doesn't sound like Hinata at all. Hinata never curses."

"FUCK YOU!" Hinata shouted again. She hated Anathi more than anything in her life. She never had dropped any curse words since the day she was born, until today. So much rage was built up inside her, she wanted to destroy this doll.

"P-Please, n-not on my wedding day." Anathi stuttered trying to be cute and Hinata like. She received a snarl from Hinata that only made her laugh and toss her hair back. She began to ascend the stairs leaving Hinata by herself.

Hinata's first action was to thrash around wildly in anger but she found that was pointless. Her energy was drained quicker than normal due to something Anathi had done to her. She sat on the bed panting like a wild animal, feeling embarrassed and pissed off. She would not let this damn doll one-up her, not in a million years.

She heard the bathwater running upstairs and the humming of Anathi. She was singing another creepy song to her self as she danced around in the hall above her. Her steps could be heard as she went back and forth.

Hinata needed to think, she didn't have much time before Anathi came to see out her newfound plan. So Hinata breathed deeply and calmed down. She laid still, relaxing her body. The more she struggled the more she felt drained, it seemed like one of the side effects of taking too many chakra pills.

'_Of course!_' Hinata thought to herself.

Choji had warned her that if she took too much at once it could make her body weak, maybe Anathi had given her the rest of her pills. It must have been when she made her some late-night cinnamon buns. That would explain why it seemed Anathi was moving so quickly when she fought her, her body was slowing down due to too much of the chakra pills.

It must be at its peak right now since she is feeling the most crappy. She'd just have to relax to let her body get back to its equilibrium.

Hinata breathed deeply as she loosened her limbs. She did so until the doll came back to get her.

"Y-your b-bath awaits," Anathi said 'shyly'. She picked Hinata up with surprisingly no trouble, stripping her of her clothes and her binds.

Hinata blushed and looked away in discomfort.

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Naruto has taken some naked pictures of you as well. Those ones were his favorites." Anathi beamed at Hinata's face that was written in shame.

She helped her upstairs and into the bathroom, placing her in the bathtub. Hinata yelped sliding into the water, it was freezing.

"Oops!" Anathi cackled wickedly.

Hinata began to shiver, trying to keep her head above the water. She fixed her glare onto Anathi,hoping she could feel the hatred they hold.

Anathi sat on the side of the tub, picking up Hinata's hand and flipping it over so her wrist laid open.

"Don't worry about the water, your body will be just as cold soon," Anathi whispered tracing the kunai on her wrist. "And then, Naruto and I will live happily ever after, just like those movies."

Hinata laguhed with a sharp "Ha!"

Anathi paused, "What's so funny." she said with a dead tone. She was about to die and she didn't understand why Hinata was laughing, she should be laughing!

"Like the movies? The romantic movies that I like? My collection right?"

"Yeah and?" Anathi had a blank stare now.

"What happens at the end of most of them?" Hinata raised a brow smirking.

"They get married."

"After that."

"They have a baby."

Hinata nodded, "What? Are you going to have Naruto's baby? Oh wait. You can't. What next? Are you going to make a doll of a baby? Doesn't seem like Naruto would go that route. You know Naruto so much, what is something that he looks forward to more than anything?"

"Having a..."

"Family. Are you going to give that to him? After I'm gone Naruto may be sad and use you as a way to cope but after that blows over Naruto will want a family. Did you know that he liked Sakura for a long time? Maybe he will marry Sakura and have a family with her."

"NO YOU ARE WRONG HE WILL LOVE ME!"

"And you will do what for him? You can't be me. You can't provide him any kids. He hates you remember? All you are is a doll. He loves me- Hinata, not you- a doll. Maybe he will turn you on, and then one day he will turn you off and never wake you up again. "

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP !" Anathi began to hit herself in the head harshly. Quickly Hinata used as much chakra as she could to jab two fingers into Anathi's back, causing her to fall over the tub.

"ARGH!" Anathi flopped onto the floor unable to pick her self up, all she could do was move her arms as she grabbed the kunai tightly.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Before Anathi could turn around Hinata had tackled her back to the floor, tossing the Kunai across the tile.

"You are nothing but a stupid doll!"

The two tangled on the floor, trying to fight for the kunai, both of them twisting and turning.

" YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"

"HE HATES YOU!"

Anathi pulled Hinata's hair from behind flipping her off her back. They pushed off each other crawling towards the kunai. Fighting and thrashing their way there.

"Aha!" Anathi grabbed the kunai swiftly pointing it towards Hinata. Hinata grabbed her wrist tightly, pushing the weapon from her.

With her other hand Anathi pushed the girl over rolling on top of her.

"Just- die-" Anathi was pushing the kunai towards Hinata's heart as Hinata cried out using all her strength to hold her wrist back with both of her hands.

The two struggled with the back and forth power battle.

"NHG" Hinata gritted her teeth losing the fight as the kunai came closer to her chest.

"I'll take care of him..." Anathi whispered menacingly as she looked into Hinata's icy stare.

"AHHH!" With a shouting outcry, Hinata threw Anathi's wrist to the side allowing the kunai to stab her chest as she slid her hands up slamming both palms into the dolls' chest.

The doll's eyes went wide as her chakra was dispersed wildly throughout her body, causing her to explode. Body parts went flying along with the white wedding dress.

Hinata felt a sense of pride as the white pieces rained down on her like snow. She was so happy at her victory. There was a sharp pain bringing her back to her situation. Her hand shakily raised up to touch the kunai sticking out of her chest. She wheezed softly trying to breathe, her mouth hanging open as she pulled in the air with quivering lips.

"Ah..." Hinata touched her chest, feeling the warm liquid spilling down her breast. She tried to blink back the tears that were quickly forming, but it was too late, they were already spilling down her cheek to meet with the blood painting the floor.

Her life began to play in front of her as she thought about her story and how it was ending here. She couldn't help to think, Naruto would be so sad to see her here. Waking up to find her in the bathroom on the floor, naked and bloodied.

How sad he'd be.

Even, after all he did to her she couldn't help but feel sorrow for what he will wake up to.

Her breath shivered as she tried to take a weak exhale.

Yes, even after all he had done to her.

She still loved him. Very much.

Maybe in some twisted way she likes the attention just as Anathi had said she should. Just as Naruto had said. She loved how much he loved her. Always wanted him to love her.

Was she the one obsessed?

Hinata giggled weakly.

Maybe it was just the blood loss...

Oh. It was Neji.

Now she's seeing things.

Neji was looking down on her, a sad expression on his face.

He looked like an angel as the white pieces fell. Were those feathers, and not wedding dress pieces?

"N-Neji-" Hinata coughed. She smiled happily. Her body starting to feel numb.

"Don't speak." The voice drowned out as she began to see black. "It's ok Hinata." His voice was just as she remembered it to be. Stern but kind. She had missed him so much.

"Neji..." Hinata sighed happily, finally accepting the darkness.

* * *

So I feel the song just fit perfectly with Anathi some parts make more sense when you read what happens next. Like how he wanted her to be more like hinata and showed her pictures and videos, creating her. It's so creepy lol, I wanted to use the nightcore one but either or works.

Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. It always makes my day to read your comments, I really appreciate them.

*Secret Anathi is gone dance*

*Sad Hinata dying dance*

What do you think? Is she a goner or no?


	9. Chapter 9

**jenuzumaki:** He would find some voodoo way to bring her back lol. And yeah no one can touch his Hinata and get away with it! Not even if they are dead haha.

**papaleta**: I hope this is soon enough ! And of course Naruto would travel to hell if he had to get hinata (not saying our precious angel would go there)

**canomi**: I was thinking about making Naruto intervene or something kind of intervene but I felt it was more for Hinata to take it away. Glad you like the song choice as well I hope it wasn't too confusing to read.

**hmason**: I get the feeling you want a Naruto/Sakura story lol, if I get the time I will try to make an obsessed one shot for the naruto/sakura fans but NO PROMISES lol. I might not be able to do it XD!

**kawaiihinahime:** Your heart will surely do some flips this chapter sorry ahead of time! And yeah the song is super creepy sounding the first time i heard it i actually turned it off like what the heck did I just listen to haha. Then it played again and i was like wow thats kind of sad especially if you know about the game. It's a sad creepy song because Anathi is creepy but if you look pass that she has a sad life. Hinata does love Naruto but her love is kind of obsessed, not completely but if you go pass that she stalks naruto haha. It's bu no means a dark obsession though. Only Hinata could pull off the type of love she gives naruto XD. Also yeah I dunno about the whole narusaku, i can barely read those fanfictions don't know why haha.

**wondering oul**: yay! I'm glad i got your review that makes me so happy :)! And yes the crazy thing is i never read killing stalking haha, but someone else had told me that too. Maybe i should read it. And it's okay to ramble i love reading what you have to say! So happy that you have hoped onto this crazy ass rollercoaster with me.

**yuriflor**: Thank you for your review lol. Yes the doll is out of the picture maybe i should bring her back just to like have naruto rasengan her to oblivion . I wanted the doll to be creepy so yay sorry not sorry lol love you. And we will just have to see in this chapter what happened to poor hinata.

**uzumaki spiral**: Honestly all the love I've been receiving so far has been fantastic! I'm glad with the reviews i have even if it's not over a hundred or anything. You guys keep me laughing and wanting to write more so thank you for those like yourself for always coming back for more! On the side not I was actually worried people would be afraid of this story because of the genre. I noticed the horror genre wasn't really used much so i thought it would turn most people away so thank you for sticking with me. I was thinking about changing it since It's not gory or anything it's more of a thriller. I hope you enjoyed your day and again thank you for your support!

**ravenshadow**: Glad i got you wanting more :)! Here ya go.

**lulu:** Thank you for commenting and you will have to see in this chapter :)!

**charmedprincess101**: Yay! Hop on the crazy train with us! And yes Anathi is put of the picture lol. I told another reviewer we might bring her back so naruto can rasengan her haha. And here is the chapter you gotta read for yourself what will happen to poor hinata! Enjoy.

**nojusticenopeace:** Sorry for the cliffhanger, it seems to be my thing going on lol. And that's interesting that you say even the real naruto is obsessed so you think Naruto took those pictures? Who knows but that will be explained later :) Don't want to spoil it lol. Enjoy.

**Orangeplum:** Did you say a dramatic/tearful scene? Oh boo buckle up we got some more chapters to go this rollercoaster aint over yet hahha. Yes psycho wannabe hinata is gone! Cheers and enjoy.

**ENJOY(NO SKIPPING AHEAD HAHA)**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a startle as if he was surprised to be sleep. "Aw, man! I can't believe I went to sleep... how many days do we have left? Maybe I can ask Karin if I can stay a little longer." He chuckled hopping up to his feet. He quickly left the room with a spring to his step, he had to make the last moments he had with Hinata meaningful. He had to show her that she should be happy to be with him, she shouldn't want to leave him in that way... He would have to give her a few spankings and then they will cuddle in a nice warm bubble bath...

Naruto stopped mid-step, horrified at how much blood had seeped into the hallway.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto whispered, but he was too afraid to step forward. His chest tightened as his world had turned dark around him. All he could see was the copious amount of blood in the hallway. Red, it was so red. The blood was dried up at this time, meaning that it was sitting for far too long. Whoever was in there, wouldn't be alive. It was just too much blood loss.

Naruto sucked in a heavy breath, his mouth feeling as though it were deprived of liquid.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto yelled this time, his voice cracking. His legs wobbled as he tried his best to make his way to the bathroom.

"No...no...no..." Naruto leaned against the wall for support as he walked towards the bathroom, he was just one step away. He closed his eyes tightly, whispering a silent prayer.

'_Please-_' he begged and he begged. '_Please.'_

"Please-" Naruto moved forward and stopped in the doorway, his feet touching the dried blood.

His eyes went wide- **"HINATAAAA!"**

* * *

"How long do you plan on holding my hand?"

Hinata smiled shyly at the statement. They had been walking in the forest of flowers and Hinata had not let go of Neji's hands since she had reunited with him.

"I missed you oniisan." She looked at him with teary eyes.

He gave her a playful smirk," So I can tell."

She let out a soft giggle, the breeze giving her a gentle caress. Her giggle died and she looked up to the bright sun peeking from the trees.

"It's so beautiful..." the light beamed down on her in a pretty glow. The flowers bend and swayed like an ocean. It was a variety of reds, blues, purples, yellows, and any other color you can think of. They crossed the never-ending forest of flowers. It felt like they had been walking forever but that was ok. She was in a state of euphoria.

They broke through the forest to reveal a clearing. Trees circled the area. In the middle was a young man.

"Look someone is here." Hinata walked a little faster, the closer she got the more she realized the man was crying.

"Excuse me why are you crying?" Hinata asked when she got behind him.

The boy didn't answer but continued to whimper.

_'He must not have heard me._' Hinata thought as she walked around the boy to see he was crying at a tombstone.

**'Here Lies My Beloved Hinata'**

Hinata gasped. '_Am I dead?!'_

When she returned her attention to the boy she had realized it was Naruto weeping.

"I'm sorry Hinata- I'm so sorry."

"Naruto-" She felt the tears spring forward. "I'm right here Naruto... I'm not dead..." She waved in his face but his eyes didn't see the movement. They stared blatantly at the tombstone.

"It was all my fault. I'm-" Naruto began to cry fully, kneeling to the ground as he let out all his sorrow. She tried to touch him but her hand went right through him.

"Naruto! No! Neji!" Hinata looked at Neji who was just staring at her. She held his hand tightly.

"You want to go back?" He looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean go back? What's going on? Is this a dream?"

Neji sighed. "Do you want to go back? After everything he's done to you?"

"Yes!"

Neji laughed at her instant remark. "You still love him, no matter what. Well then go, what are you waiting for?"

"But you...Neji come with me..."

"You and I both know I can't do that. It's time for you to go."

"No." Hinata shook her head defiantly holding onto his hand tighter. "come with me!" The light in the sky began to get brighter consuming all that was around her in white light.

"Nii-san!" Hinata screamed as he began to engulf into the light. His smile was the last thing she saw as the light consumed her vision completely. She still held on tightly to Neji's hand. She won't let go! Then there was darkness.

Her eyes shot open in panic.

"NEJI!" She shouted gripping the hand, pulling it towards her as she was met with a different man, that was not Neji.

"Sasuke...?" Hinata was confused as she held onto his hand tightly, the look of pain was written deep in his eyes but he tried to keep a stoic expression.

She looked down to see the red marks on Sasuke's pale hand, clearly from her gripping him too hard.

"Oh! I'm sorry...- I-I.." Everything came to Hinata at once. The reality of Neji not being with her to the reality that she was alive. The depth of it came crashing down and she just needed some sort of comfort as she threw herself into Sasuke, hugging him tightly and letting her tears flow freely. She cried and cried, probably the ugliest crying she has ever done in her life but she didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment. She just needed to cry.

Sasuke awkwardly hugged her and patted her back with the most robotic arm and if Hinata wasn't too busy crying she'd probably laugh at his awkward affection.

"Ahem- Hinata," Karin spoke from behind, making Hinata open her eyes to see the red-head. She pointed her finger down and Hinata looked at her confused. She pulled back a little to see the red blush on Sasuke's face.

"What..." Then she felt the cold chill on her nipples. "OH!" Hinata squeaked pulling her blanket over her body. "S-SORRY!"

Karin busted up laughing behind them as Sasuke tried to play it off cooly scratching his chin. Hinata pulled the blanket up to her nose too flustered to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"We will leave you alone so you can get dressed and eat." Karin placed a hot bowl on the nightstand next to her.

"Th-thank you. Where's Naruto?" Hinata looked up worriedly searching the room.

"Eat and rest first." Sasuke stood and patted Hinata's head awkwardly. It was short-lived as Karin giggled again making Sasuke draw his hand back to his side.

"Sorry Sorry!" Karin laughed as they left out of the room.

Hinata quickly grabbed the bowl and shoveled all of the contents down her throat. She was STARVING. The food wasn't that good but it sure was delicious at the moment. As she ate she thought about being free from the house. She should be super happy, but all she could think about was where is Naruto? Was he still sleep? Was he in the underground house? How would he feel when he woke up and she wasn't there?

This whole time she felt the need to get away from him but now she felt this need to get to him.

Hinata felt groggy after eating her soup, no doubt from having a breakdown and being so close to death. Her body was overly exhausted.

She laid down finding her position to be similar to the one on the bathroom floor. For a second it felt like she was there, lying on the cold tile floor, touching her chest where the kunai should be. She shivered at the ghostly pain. It was like she could feel the kunai still.

Then she saw Neji, but it wasn't Neji she had seen, it was Sasuke. If Sasuke hadn't saved her...what would've happened? Would she be dead right now...?

That thought haunted Hinata as she closed her weary eyes.

This time she had no dream, only darkness. She woke up in a comfortable position, someone had tucked her in and gave her a brown teddy bear to hold tightly. It was probably best since she was death gripping Sasuke's poor hand in her sleep.

Hinata didn't know how long she was asleep but she felt awful. Waking up this time her body ached more. Like she had suffered a deadly cold and her body is just now trying to get her back in the swing of things. Or she was on the verge of dying and her body is trying to get back to feeling alive.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she shifted the covers.

Her limbs ached as she crawled out of bed, she was in a nice little room, it didn't have much but a bed, dresser and minor decorations. It looked as though she was in a cabin.

Hinata got up slowly, her first instincts brought her to the curtains. Gripping both sides she held it tightly before throwing her arms open. The moon beamed into the window making her cringe at the small amount of light. After she recovered she pushed the window open breathing in the fresh air. The cold breeze came in and she let out a content sigh. How she missed the outdoors. When she gets home she will spend all day in her garden.

Quickly she dressed in the light purple hoodie and black tights.

Hinata opened the door to her room and peeked her head out. There was no one in sight. Gently she left going down the steps. There was some commotion in the kitchen, she walked in, spotting Karin making some tea.

"Hey." Karin smiled as she poured a cup. "Thought you wanted some tea."

Hinata casually sat at the table, feeling out of place. It felt so weird to be here with her and not the rumbustious blonde. She thanked Karin for her tea as she gently stirred it. She wasn't being bombarded with kisses and whispers of sweet nothings.

There was silence as the two girls sat at the table.

"Are you ok..." Karin sipped her tea softly as if she didn't want to spook Hinata.

"Yeah," Hinata whispered.

"Did he..." Karin paused, looking at her with a worried expression.

"He didn't stab me," Hinata said quickly. "It was the doll..."

"THE DOLL? Seriously?" Karin was shocked. "I'm surprised he turned it on with you in there." Karin paused letting her eyes fall. "Sorry, that wasn't nice of me to say...how... did you get in there?"

"It's ok, I had followed you guys. Secretly."

"I didn't even sense you?"

Hinata felt somewhat uncomfortable talking about the situation. She didn't want to talk about what happened she just wanted to talk to Naruto and move forward. Get to the bottom of this.

"Karin, do you know what's going on with Naruto." Hinata slid her tea away from her to fold her arms on the table. She watched carefully as the girl bit her lip.

"I-I think you should talk with Sasuke when he gets back he just went out to get some firewood-"

"Karin. Please tell me what you know."

"Well.. what do you know..."

"..."

"Alright...alright." Karin looked both ways to see if Sasuke was hiding. "For the record, Sasuke thinks Naruto should tell you so I'll tell you a little bit."

The redhead sighed leaning back in her chair. "I didn't know you were in there. If anything I should've known something was wrong the moment I got back and he let out a burst of chakra. He's been doing well keeping the demon side at bay. It was just unlike him to lose to him so soon. It makes sense now though. You kind of made him come out."

"So the Naruto I was with was the demon Naruto?"

"Yes. The room with the chains was the first room to be built. It was his defense to try to control the demon, but he kept failing. Sasuke would have to fight him to exhaust his chakra, fighting bloody battles that normally ended with both of them out for a few days. We were lucky if he stopped there but if he got up trying to continue to fight it go on longer. It sucked ass. So then we began to build the rest of the house, just in case the demon got out it would give him some form of distraction, but Naruto was very adamant about not letting him have contact with you. It contained him for some time, whereas he fought him every week turned once a month to once a year.

"Every week...? W-what do you mean every week?"

"Oh...uh..."

"Karin!" Hinata leaned forward frustrated.

"I don't know too much about the details but...the demon Naruto didn't start coming around until...he started dating you..."

Hinata looked bewildered. "Why would that be? Maybe something happened with Toneri...? That affected his demon?"

"No No...Hinata the demon Naruto. He's Naruto's obsessed side...the dark side that he doesn't want you to see. He tried to keep him locked away but the more he pushed him the more he grew. He said the first time he was able to accept the darkness in himself...this time he couldn't. So each day he tried, with no success. That's why he got the doll so maybe it would help him not be so obsessed, I don't know Naruto logic ok."

Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek, her eyes cast down as she stared into her cold tea. Looking at her reflection.

_'My fault?'_

"Naruto... he said that he was in there because of me? It's because of me? Wh-what did I do?"

"Nothing." Sasuke walked in with logs underneath his arm.

"The rest I don't know much about, you'd have to ask him." Karin pointed a thumb at the Uchiha.

Hinata looked at him with hopeful eyes but he turned away walking into the living room.

"He thinks Naruto should tell you." Karin rolled her eyes.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers anxiously, she shot up walking behind the Uchiha.

"Sasuke please tell me."

Sasuke knelt and sat the wood down. "It's not in my place to."

Hinata bit her lip harshly. "He has a book of me. With tons of pictures."

Sasuke froze mid toss.

"A doll that walked and acted as though she were me."

Hinata counted on her fingers as she continued. "Clothes, movies, food. Shampoo, everything that I ever wanted to buy or liked. Tell me why his demon side is obsessed with me."

Sasuke threw in the last log, "Isn't it obvious?" and then he lit it on fire with a quick fire Jutsu.

"Maybe you should try to call him nii-san again, he didn't leave your side after that," Karin spoke from the walkway.

Sasuke perked up at this and turned his head quickly.

"Nii-san?" Hinata looked confused.

"Karin." Sasuke bit out.

"What? She's going to be part of the ritual you might as well tell her everything."

"Ritual? Like an exorcist?"

"Karin!" Sasuke looked at her sternly, his eyes starting to spin.

"Oops." Karin slid away with a smirk. Only Karin could speak so freely to the powerful Uchiha without a drop of fear.

Hinata said nothing as Sasuke stood and stared at the burning fire. It illuminated his figure, making him seem like a lone wolf

Did she accidentally call him nii-san? Was he angry about that?

"Sorry."

"For what." He whispered.

"For calling you...nii-san."

He shook his head, "No it's fine. I just..."

Then there was silence. He never continued what he was going to say. In all honesty, Hinata had not had much interaction with the Uchiha. He was always quiet and she never was a fangirl. After he left the village she didn't recognize a difference, besides in her beloved. So there was no missing hole for her. When he came back he was always gone, doing missions and leaving. He told her congratulations at her wedding and that was probably the only word he had spoken to her in her entire life. That she can remember that is. Maybe a few hello's and hey's were thrown in there.

Funny enough she felt indifferent to Sasuke, but now looking at him she felt sorrow.

If she lost Neji and her clan she'd be lost. At least she had her sister and family whereas Sasuke had nothing. Losing everyone he loved must have been awful. Naruto is the closes thing he has to a brother so that would explain why he's been trying so hard to help fight his demon.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Is Naruto important to you?"

Sasuke looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He was good at keeping his emotions in check but he was almost like Neji, she could see right through him.

"Naruto is like a brother to you right?"

He nodded slightly at her question, she wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to be embarrassed or he was confused with where she was going with this.

"I'm married to Naruto so I guess that makes us family Sasuke-nii-san." Hinata blushed as well as Sasuke. He let out a quick cough and avoided his gaze.

"That won't be necessary."

"Just imagine our kids calling you ojisan."

"Enough-" Sasuke hid behind his curtain of hair. "I'll tell you...but only because I need you for the ritual."

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Hinata giggled at how Sasuke looked on the verge of passing out, she didn't mean to take it this far but she hoped to continue their friendship. He wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Hello guys, hope you are well, did I get any of you at first, thinking that poor hinata was dead? Sorry if I did, I couldn't help but be dramatic. Don't be too mad at me lol, and please take the time to review if you can.

ON a side note, is anyone else thoroughly displeased with the lack of relationship Sasuke and Hinata has? Like there is no connection! I think they would've been great friends! Hinata is so sweet and patient where as Sasuke is this brooding emo kid. ITS LIKE KATARA AND ZUKO? well maybe not in that aspect but come on! Like give us some friendship! I just feel like that is so lazy. I know you don't have to be friends with your husbands BEST FRIEND WHO LITERALLY BROKE THEIR NECK FOR LIKE A THOUSAND EPISODES- but like not even like. Let me stop rambling whatever whatever lol. Have a good day sorry you guys had to sit through this. This was kind of my frustration of the lack of friendship between the two. Take this chapter as you will lol, I don't know if I have woken up some * sasuke/hinata fans lol* but this is purely Hinata/Naruto !

Have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

NoJusticeNoPeace: Sasuke is a emo doody head. Jk but even though he finds her annoying I'm still shocked they don't have much interaction at all, even though they are kind of similar. Hell Sasuke finds everyone annoying! And sorry for the cliffhangers, I love you!

c:

Papaleta : Thank you for that, I do get very flustered sometimes when it comes to you guys as my viewers, I want you guys to be happy and like my story that it can cloud my judgment sometimes. I sat here for a good minute thinking if I should really write a Naru/Sakura fic but I just CANT. I don't know why even if he's mean to her I just can't lol. Also I don't think SasuHina is bad I just don't like when some of them bash poor Naru and give him a small peepee :c. Thanks for you review and I hope this chapter is a bit longer for you :D

kawaiihinahime : Haha darn it you are too wise! No way I can kill Hinata this would've turned from horror to straight tragedy in a second. My next story (maybe I don't know yet.) Sasuke will actually be the star so he will get his time to shine lol.

Rosedove : Yes I felt the same way, and honestly this interaction just kind of came out lol. It just felt right to have them be friends. I hope this chapter isn't too long but it is longer than the last.

Yuriflor: Haha, sorry I was being dramatic but this chapter is circled around Naruto. We will get back to the beast don't worry! Also, Naruto actually didn't see Hinata. He just saw the blood in the bathroom lol. Also she will figure out soon enough and things will make more sense. Ah yes...the ritual *BUM BUM BUM* lol sorry I need to stop.

Uzumaki spiral : Haha I need to put a dash of happiness in this dark time :)!

Afont14: So I actually think it's weird just all around. They could've used ANYTHING. Just as you said they were from pretty honorable clans. Also she's this patient quiet type who is kind. Who can reaaallly hate Hinata lol?

charmedprincess101 : Oh yeah this is full Naruhina hah. Omg I actually am happy you thought she was dead. I was trying to be suspenseful to add some element to the story :D (You will find out later about the ritual sorry to keep it on hold from you lol)

Guest : I hope you had continued the story, thank you for giving it a try :)!

Clairhys: Yes you are completely right! Thank you for your idea, this is my first serious fic on this site so sometimes I get so nervous writing it even I miss some details. I only hope to improve so I will be sure to slow down a bit to make sure I have all the details :).

Shu : Aw I'm glad you liked it, and actually i'm starting to realize a lot of you thought Naruto saw Hinata dead, I actually wanted you guys to think that but he actually just saw the crazy amounts of blood in there and the Anathi doll blown to bits. So He THOUGHT it was Hinata like blown up haha.

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! **

* * *

**Descending into Madness**

**(Part 1)**

Three Years Ago

**DAY 1**

The birds began to chirp, waking up our blonde hero. The sun peeking in through his curtains cascading his room in an early morning glow. Naruto yawned loudly as he stretched his limbs. His memories flooding back to him as he remembered what had happened last night.

Hinata and Naruto had stayed up talking and enjoying each other's company, sitting on top of the Hokage rock. They had made it official, now an actual couple! He had never felt so carefree, he could be himself and she loved him for it. The way she beamed at him, the way her eyes shone affection for him. He was so dense! How could he not realize that Hinata loved him, and for so long at that? When she had told him she loved him during his fight with Pain he didn't know what that meant. He loved ramen, Sakura, loved Sasuke, Kakashi, and his precious people, he loved a lot of things. However, this was different, much different. He didn't know what that meant. What made it different? What did it mean to 'love' someone as a significant other?

He hadn't a clue.

Naruto hopped up out of bed scratching his bare chest. He was going to meet up with Hinata tonight after he took care of his mission with Sakura. There was a slight bounce to his step as he made it to his bathroom. It will be a date! He can't mess it up, should he take her to get some ramen? Should they eat over at his house? Ah, his place is a mess no way!

Well for starters, he didn't want his breath to stink! The blonde grinned in the mirror brushing his teeth much longer than usual, reaching into the back of his mouth and tickling his tongue. What if Hinata wanted to kiss him? A blush crept across his cheeks. Or do more than kissing...like tongue and making-out and...'AH!' Naruto shut the water off quickly trying to shake his thoughts from all the other things his new relationship would open up for him.

He felt like a little boy! He knew damn well how to please a woman, because of his pervy sensei, but he's never actually done any of that stuff. He's never been in the action. How does he train for that, kiss his pillow!?

The blonde raised his arms sniffing his pit, he made a face at the foul stench.

'I definitely have to shower.'

_**~Evening~**_

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the Hokage's building, their mission been completed. It should've taken them maybe an hour or two longer but Naruto took it very seriously to Sakura's surprise.

"You got the report right Sakura?"

"What? You are gonna leave that to me?" Sakura knew exactly why he was rushing, but she couldn't help but tease the boy. Naruto acting serious? What had Hinata done to him?

"Come on Sakuraaaa!" Naruto whined walking backward.

Sakura stopped, pretending to think, "Hm..."

"I will do the next report!" Naruto pleaded.

"The next three reports." Sakura smiled.

"Fine!"

The two shook on it and Naruto was off like the wind, hopping from building to building. The sun was already going down, if he waits too long it'll be morning before he knew it! Every minute was of the essence. Naruto landed in front of the Hyuga compound, his stomach starting to feel uneasy like he ate something that had gone sour...which he hasn't done in a while.

The giddy boy had to hold back his excitement as he tried to casually knock on the door. Two swift taps. He shifted nervously trying to look 'cool', the hands in the pocket, and leaning on the sidewall 'cool'.

He's seen Sasuke do stuff like that and girls would go wild for him. With his nonchalant attitude, the guy didn't even have to lift a finger, he had to save a whole village to get girls pining after him.

"Hm." Naruto tested some 'Sasuke' terms.

"Tsk." Naruto flipped his head to the side. What else did Sasuke say...or do? He let out a low chuckle, not too loud, not too obnoxious. Oh yeah, he's getting it down!

"Whatever... I don't care..-"

The door flung open and in all her glory Hinata stood in a pretty pink dress with flowers on it. Her hair was up in a messy cute bun with some curls hanging down. She wore some gloss on her lips and some earrings that dangled. On her feet were some black pumps, her toes sticking out with pink polish on. She had black mascara on and eyeliner, her eyes having an ethereal glow to them with the dark contrast. Her lashes fluttered as she looked down shyly.

All logic was thrown out the window. Whatever 'cool' guy persona he was trying to build crumbled at his feet as his mouth fell open in shock. He had never really looked upon Hinata. She had a cutesy look with a womanly figure.

She was beautiful. So damn beautiful.

"N-N-Naruto..." Her body had begun to turn red as the time ticked by. He had said nothing when she stepped out, his mouth but parted open.

"Did Ino go too far? H-How do I l-look?" Hinata stuttered out, any longer and she might faint.

"A-a-amazing!" Naruto nearly shouted, making the woman jump. "S-Sorry Hinata..." Naruto scratched his head completely flustered.

Hinata let out a soft giggle, "It's o-okay."

"Sh-Shall we go?" Naruto couldn't help the stutter, he offered his arm like a gentleman as she took it gladly. His heart was pounding in his chest making him feel dizzy. For once he felt like he was going to faint! With the power of his stubbornness, he pushed through, determined more than ever to show Hinata a good time out.

Naruto took her to a romantic restaurant that had just opened up, they sat at the table outside and talked casually. There was some soft music being played, some of the other dates slow dancing. The blonde could care less about what was around him, his eyes only saw the beauty from across from him. Hinata listened to the details of his mission and they took turns sharing how their day went. Whenever Naruto said something silly Hinata would giggle, for once it didn't feel like someone was laughing at him, but with him. She didn't berate him or make him feel like he was beneath her.

It seemed she generally cared about him. If he said something that seemed dangerous she'd look at him with worry, asking him to be more careful. If he said something that deep down he was proud of she'd congratulate him, no matter how small the achievement. It didn't feel like he had to go out of his way to impress her.

For the most part, she was quiet but the longer the night went on the more comfortable she got. It was clear that they were both nervous and that made it easier.

"Want to dance?"

"D-dance?" Hinata dabbed her lips with a handkerchief. "I-I can't dance..."

"Me neither!" Naruto got up, offering his hand towards her.

She looked around nervously but got up anyway, accepting the dance. He pulled her to the dance floor with a goofy grin. It was very clumsy at first but they picked up some sort of rhythm and were laughing and enjoying themselves in no time.

All night they spun around on the dance floor as the band played a melodic piece. People looked on with envy as the two enjoyed their time stepping on each other's feet, and doing one-handed twirls, and dramatic back-bend moves. They looked like they were in their own little romantic world, just the two of them.

"Thanks, Naruto, this has been a great night." Hinata looked up at him, locking her gaze upon his. "A-and I'm g-glad you acted like yourself... and not someone else."

Naruto's stomach dropped "ACK! You heard me!?"

She smiled lightly, "W-Was that Sasuke that you were impersonating?"

"Ugh! Hinata I'm gonna die of embarrassment you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me." She placed her fingers by her lips, 'zipping' them 'shut' and tossing the 'key'.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed happily.

"No thank you, N-naruto. this has been a wonderful date." Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest. He held her to him, his cheek resting on top of her head. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment, swaying gently back and forth.

He felt comfort, warmth, and a feeling he had not felt before.

A foreign type of happiness he couldn't quite understand.

**Day 6**

Naruto and Hinata were practically inseparable. Any time he wasn't busy he was with Hinata, and if he was busy he was trying to hurry up so he could be with Hinata.

For the most part, they either went out or went to his apartment, which he cleaned thoroughly with the help of Sakura. Whatever Naruto was doing, it always felt better when Hinata was there with him. She added something to his life that he couldn't understand. He wanted to understand it, was it, love? Is this what love was? Actual love?

"See ya tomorrow Hinata." Naruto had walked her to the Hyuga compound, he never let her walk alone even though she insists.

Hinata tucked a stranded piece of hair behind her ear, "Thanks Naruto."

They hugged like usual and parted, but before she could get far Naruto had grabbed her arm gently.

"Naruto?" She looked at him confused. His hand lingering on her elbow, but the more he looked into her eyes the more he felt vulnerable. Scared even.

"Ah... sorry nothing." He sighed stepping back. She nodded and began to walk away. She walked inside closing the door slowly, with one last wave it clicked.

Naruto smacked himself harshly.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted in frustration. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to seem like some weirdo. Was it wrong for him to want to kiss her? Feel those soft lips again...but when he started thinking about kissing her... his mind travels to perverted thoughts...She's his girlfriend it shouldn't be weird right? Would she reject him?

When it came to his crush to Sakura, Naruto just did whatever. He knew she'd reject him, over and over again. It started to become a joke almost. Sometimes he didn't even realize he was flirting with her.

With Hinata, he felt afraid of her rejection. He didn't want her to view him as some low life or loser.

Naruto kicked some dust up as he pivoted, making his way to his apartment. They haven't even been going out that long, maybe this is moving too fast?

He opened his door entering his lonely apartment. It felt empty without Hinata there...

The blonde sighed taking off his shoes, he stepped over to his couch plopping down. He leaned his head back closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and jolted upright, the invasion of lavender making him on alert.

'Hinata?' He knew that smell all too well. Naruto turned his head sniffing the air some more. Where was it? He got up sniffing around like some hound on the prowl.

With hasty steps, he went into his kitchen finding the culprit. There on his counter was Hinata's purple jacket, he picked it up swiftly.

"Ah... she forgot it." Naruto held it up curiously. He stared at it, letting the lavender smell invade his nose. He fumbled with it a little before bringing it closer for inspection. He pressed it into his face, taking a deep breath.

'Smells so good'

He closed his eyes pressing it harder, wanting to suffocate in the smell.

'Kami...it smells soooo good.'

What would Hinata say if she saw him smelling her jacket like a creep?

Slowly Naruto became truly aware of his actions, he pulled the jacket back disgusted with himself, tossing it on the counter. He walked into his room and threw himself in bed wrapping himself up in his blanket. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to will himself to sleep.

He couldn't smell it anymore, not as strongly anyway. He couldn't smell her. It lingered in the air, like some siren calling to him with a wonderful scent.

'Go get it.'

'No. That's weird.'

'No one would know'

'Sleeeeep.'

'One more smell.'

Naruto tossed and turned all night, placing a pillow over his face so he couldn't smell the scent even a little.

"SLEEEP!" He groaned into his pillow.

**Day 7**

Naruto woke up with a groan, he couldn't believe the stress he had last night. Over a jacket! He was just glad he was able to finally rest.

He pulled the blanket off himself, letting out a gasp. In the bed was the article of clothing he was trying to avoid.

'When did- how- ' Naruto jumped out of bed confused, he stumbled backward away from his bed.

"Must have slept walk or something."

As soon as he met up with Hinata he returned her jacket.

**Day 8**

"A week?" Naruto frowned.

Hinata looked at him sadly, "Y-Yes a week Naruto."

The two were sitting on a bench eating ice cream together. Hinata eating hers slowly.

"It's ok." Naruto piped up. "That's not too long."

"Y-yeah. I w-will be back as soon as possible." She smiled with watery eyes.

Ever since they started dating last week there wasn't a day he didn't see her. His chest felt tight at the thought of her being gone. A week? That's not long. He can get through it no doubt. Not that big of a deal.

"W-what if..." Hinata's cheeks went red, "I spent the night at your house?"

"What...?" Naruto lit up, "Yeah! I mean, I don't care, tsk."

The two looked at each other, big smiles growing on their faces as they started laughing halfheartedly.

By the time they made it to his apartment, they were tired of their activities all day. Trying to make the most out of it before Hinata's mission.

He gave her an orange shirt to sleep in and together they laid in his bed cuddling and staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"You need to go to sleep hime." Naruto whispered tracing her jawline.

"M-m" She shook her head defiantly. "I don't want to have to leave you tomorrow."

"I'll be here when you get back." He smirked.

Hinata snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. "I'll miss you."

Naruto paused his movements, staring into her glossy eyes. He shifted his arm grabbing her shoulder and hugging her closer.

"Me too." He kissed her forehead, pulling back just a bit to look at her. Her eyes were entrapping him in her longing stare. Her pink lips parted slightly.

He brought a hand up to caress her chin, and then up to her lips. His thumb rubbed them slightly.

"May I kiss you Hinata..." He spoke softly.

Hinata face was painted red but she nodded her head, unable to get a word out.

Naruto leaned in pressing his lips to hers gently, Hinata fully reciprocating his feelings leaned up to press into him. The kiss setting off fires within him.

'Take her.'

'Too soon.'

'Make her mine.'

'She wants to wait.'

'Do it.'

Naruto pulled back and leaned his forehead into hers, closing his eyes. His hand itching on the side wanting nothing more than to carry out his desire, but he didn't.

Hinata had fallen asleep quickly but Naruto was left with another sleepless night. This time he was staring at the beautiful woman next to him as she slept, brushing her hair with his fingers.

**Day 9**

The next morning Hinata was up early, but it had seemed Naruto was up before her. He had packed her a morning snack and her equipment.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto did not sleep.

"I'll see you next week Naruto."

"Be careful."

"Of course...make sure you eat properly."

"Heh- I'll try..."

There was an unspoken sadness that drifted between them but they smiled anyways.

"Hurry up love bugs, it's only going to be a week!" Kiba shouted behind them.

"Yeah, just a week." Naruto smiled, "Go on hime."

"Good-bye Naruto."

"Wait," Naruto spoke up before she could step away.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?" His cheeks were warm as he looked hopeful towards her.

She began to laugh and his stomach instantly dropped, feeling embarrassed.

"Naruto, you don't have to ask to kiss me." Hinata stepped up and on her tiptoes reached up to place a loving kiss to his lips, all his discomfort washed away immediately.

He closed his eyes feeling that spark between them again as their lips connected. Swiftly he wrapped his arms around her back deepening the kiss.

Their lips disconnected with a pop, both parties panting out of breath.

A hand came up to caress his cheek, "I'll see you next week Naruto."

"See you next week."

**Day 12**

Two days have gone by. It wasn't the worse but it wasn't the best. He did his work with less energy, if he finished too quickly he'd have too much time to miss Hinata.

He had to keep his mind busy.

At night he could still smell Hinata in his bed but that scent had unfortunately vanished.

Today on his way home he took a long way, passing the Hyuga compound.

'Only three more days'

**Day 15**

Naruto was so excited to see Hinata again. He was at the gate first thing in the morning awaiting his precious hime.

He waited.

And he waited.

His patience starting to thin out, and worry began to gnaw at him

'Where is she?'

He ran down the path hoping to meet them before they got to the gate, but he saw no one. Sadden, he plopped into a tree, feet propped up as he waited.

Hours went by before a messenger caught his attention, walking towards the village.

"HEY!" Naruto jumped down in front of him.

"AH!" The messenger jumped slightly, "Kami Naruto, what's up?"

"Where's Hinata? Did you see her on the way?"

"Oh... uh actually this message is about that. They got a little caught up, may take another week."

Naruto's heart clenched, "Another week."

_Another week._

**Day 16**

The blonde boy begged Kakashi to give him more missions but he had completed most of the short term missions. Any other mission would be long term and that would just make it even longer till he saw Hinata.

Naruto walked by the Hyuga compound again, looking at the place longingly.

Now the town just felt empty.

'I should go in there'

Naruto frowned.

'No...'

'Hinata's scent is at least in there. Just give me anything.'

'That's trespassing, don't want to get in trouble with her dad. Also kind of creepy.'

'But her smell, it must be loaded with her scent. It's the only thing I have.'

Naruto pulled himself from the compound, that would just be too weird for him to do. He shivered at the thought, running towards his apartment before he did something he'd regret.

"Well, another lonely day." Naruto fell into his bed, staring at the clock on his nightstand. The clock ticked slowly, putting him into a weird trance. Then he was sleep.

He could smell her. All around him. He could smell Hinata. It was like she was there with him. Her fragrance was wonderful, he could drown in it, drown in a pool full of Hinata.

'So sweet, so caring, so loving, so soft.'

Naruto woke up overwhelmed with the smell of lavender.

"Hinata..." But when he opened his eyes she was not next to him.

'What...when did I..?' Naruto moved his hand grabbing the purple blanket. 'When did I get this comforter it's so comfy.'

His eyesight adjusted to the dark, looking around he began to realize he was no longer in his room, but in- 'Hinata's room! How!" Naruto jumped out of the bed startled.

The baffled blonde scurried out of the open window, sneaking out of the Hyuga compound before he got caught.

'What the fuck?!'

The wind blew into his hair as he jumped from building to building.

'Seriously! I need to get my shit together.'

'But her scent.'

'I can't do that!'

'It's all I had. I miss her so much.'

'NO-'

"WOAH-"

Naruto misplaced his foot, slipping on the side of the building with a crash into a dumpster.

He sat in the trash bags looking up at the sky, the moon reminding him of Hinata's eyes. He didn't bother to move even though the stench disgusted him, in reality, he was scared. Scared of this new thing he found, this new feeling he was unsure what to call it or do with it. It hadn't been that long, but even then it didn't matter how many times he tried to reason with himself.

The underlying fact was...

'I miss her.'

**Day 20**

Naruto refused to walk past the compound anymore, afraid it would give him some ideas again. Instead, he went out to get ramen, this time with Lee and Sakura.

He was in his own little world eating his food thinking about how much he missed Hinata and how he ended up in her room. Hell Sakura has drunk her self silly because she missed Sasuke, so maybe it wasn't as weird as he thought. He just really missed her and wanted to smell something of familiarity. That's not so bad, right?

For a second he thought he could smell lavender as he thought about Hinata.

'That's just my mind playing tricks on me. I hope she's ok...'

"Naruto were you listening?" Sakura tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Huh? Whath uph?" Naruto slurped his ramen slowly, a never-ending train going into his mouth.

"Why you..." Sakura punched her fist together angrily but Lee gave her a worried look. She sighed putting her weapons down.

"Naruto, Lee and I are dating." She said with a blush.

"Oh!" Naruto perked up. "Congratulations Guys!"

"Yosh! We should have a double date."

"For sure! When Hinata gets back."

Lee smiled pointing behind him, but he didn't get the chance to turn around.

Small petite hands covered his eyes, "G-guess who?"

That voice, that smell, the soft touch of her hands.

"HINATA!" Naruto jumped up whipping around quickly. His precious hime was sitting in the chair next to him with some dirt on her cheek.

"Hinata, I missed you!" Naruto grabbed her in his arms hugging her tightly in a big bear hug.

"N-Naruto, I haven't showered!" Hinata tried to wiggle out of his arms but his iron will was too strong.

Naruto placed his nose into her neck, the smell of the forest and sweat were mixed with her cinnamon, lavender smell. "Don't care." He muttered.

Holding her in his arms never felt so good. Her body pressed into his, her odor whether it be bad or good, wrapped around him. She was here now, and everything will be okay.

This could be what Jiraiya had described to him as the 'honeymoon' phase of the relationship.

It will blow over.

Eventually.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope this chapter wasn't too long for you. I kept flipping back and forth between telling the story with Sasuke explaining or having you be able to see it. One would've been quicker but I felt it would be more interesting to read about it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

I don't think I can thank you enough, it really makes me excited to write a new chapter knowing you guys are enjoying my story. We are nearing the end of this fanfiction and I am both excited and sad to tell you that.

This has been such a fun story to write but all stories need an ending.

But most of all you guys are the reason why I continued this story so I put the vote in and it will be another Naru/Hina story :)!


	11. Chapter 11

Papaleta : Don't worry, I will be here to hold you when it ends because im gonna need a hug too Q_Q, I can't believe I am so close to finishing this story it makes me excited but equally sad. Also I like that idea I might play around with it a bit but I have two ideas that im thinking about. As always thanks for being here for this journey with me love you lots.

Rosedove: Yeah like I said, I don't think I could ever EVER do a Sakura /Naruto. I just feel like she doesn't deserve Naruto's attention on any level haha. And I can't wait to give you guys all the details it's super fun writing how it happens and things start to make sense.

Guest: I think... uh you got the wrong story Naruko isn't in here haha.

jenuzumaki : The doll has been destroyed no worries there! And Naruto was actually sleep when Sasuke came in, i'll explain that part when we are done with Naruto's downward spiral in to madness. Also I found it cute too because if you look at his through his eyes it was never supposed to be malicious.

Yuriflor: Hey love how was the rollercoaster because this ride aint stopping until its over haha. I hope you enjoyed the first part and this one only took like a few days C:

Canomi: Thank you so much for supporting me! You guys are the reason why i keep putting in the effort so I really appreciate it c:! Also I will be working on a Naruto obsessive bad boy story dont worry ;)!

kawaiihinahime : Yeah it's going to be a crazy rollercoaster till the end so prepare yourself lol. And I am sad too but also happy because this will be my first fic on here and the first one I finish. I always wanted to start a story of my own and now I have you guys supporting me, it's all I could've asked for so thanks c:

Mizauwa-san : Hi I'm doing great! I hope you are too and I am super glad you found my story. I always worry that the horror tag will drive people away. Dark Naruto you say? Glad you made it come in and get comfortable haha.

Pakita :

Muchas gracias por tu revisión. ¿Y más escenas hentai que dices? Cuming hasta :) Además, utilicé un traductor para esto, espero que se traduzca correctamente.

charmedprincess101: Right? They are too cute to hate. Also wow you have a keen eye. I laughed when I saw your comment I was like damn you got me...but you will understand when you read this chapter what I mean...don't want to spoil anything lol.

Uzumaki spiral : Thank you for your time to comment your support :)!

NoJusticeNoPeace : Oh crap, You might have to sign me up lol. And yeah that's a load of boloney no one can dislike Hinata.

Sandria Harris: Yeah he loves her no doubt, but he reaaaallly loves her lol.

Maaz Khalid Qureshi : reading your comment felt like a rollercoaster of it's own. I was afraid you were going to tell me you couldn't deal with this story lol but I am glad you like it. Hope I didn't weird you out too much! Also I am getting a lot of votes for sexy/bad boy Naruto so no worries :)!

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE

**WHEW **This chapter was super long. But I have an important note for you guys. So I decided to put my other story on hold so I can finish this one up since it is so close to being done.

I kind of underestimate how much I was going to put into each chapter so we might have about 5 or so chapters left. Honestly not so sure sorry! But to make up for it I will try to update once a week or whenever I can. I know where I want to go with the story but underestimated how much detail i'd put into it.

This chapter was actually supposed to be apart of the last chapter bus as you can see it took a form of it's own lol. But that just means more chapters.

However after i'm finished with naruto's descent into madness that's when I'm gonna start to wrap up the story.

I just keep adding more details so sorry if each chapter seems long but I realize I want you guys to see the madness start to spiral out of control. Let me know if you just want me to cut to the chase lol.

ALSO. You damn Naru/Hina fans, you know I can never say no to my lovely readers so I will be writing another sexy/bad boy/obsessive Naruto. I have two ideas right now but i'm going to think over them a bit before putting them up for vote. More sexy bad boy Naruto coming up!

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Descending into Madness**

**(Part 2)**

**Day 30**

"I don't know Kakashi, I feel like I'm not the one for this task. I'm too much of a goofball you know."

"Oh hush up boy." Sakura punched him in the shoulder earning her an 'ow' and pout from her blonde comrade.

The Hokage chair swiveled, an unmoved expression on Kakashi's face, "Naruto... I know you and Hinata are head over heels for each other right now, but I do need you for this mission."

"B-But Hinata just got back!"

"Thanks, Kakashi, we will complete it effectively and efficiently as possible, right Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms "Yeah, I guess."

"Not only will it be you two but I will also be sending Sasuke along with you."

"WHAT!" The two shouted in unison.

"W-we don't need Sasuke, we could do this ourselves Kakashi." Sakura insisted.

Speaking of the devil, the black-haired man casually walked into the office on cue.

"You don't think Sasuke can handle it Sakura?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"N-N-no! I just..." Sakura looked down shyly, avoiding the smoldering glare Sasuke was giving her.

"AH, HELL YEAH! It will be just like old times !" Naruto grabbed the two in an awkward hug with a cheesy grin.

Sasuke smirked, "Just a moment ago you didn't seem like you wanted to go."

"Well I guess I could spend some time with you guys, when do we leave Kakashi?"

"Two days, dismiss."

That means two days with Hinata!

The three nodded in unison, "Right." and left without further ado.

"Hey Sakura, are you and Lee still coming with us tonight?"

The girl blushed, finding the ground to be the most interesting thing in the world, "Y-yeah sure... b-but we don't want to intrude on you and Hinata you know."

"It's ok! Hinata likes having double dates."

Sakura's steps faltered, "Oh-"

"Dates?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah! Did you know Lee and Sakura were dating? You should see the way Lee looks at her, you'd think he were drunk!" Naruto laughed, but he received no laughter from his friends.

"I-I'm gonna go ahead and go." Sakura broke off from the group with hurried steps.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke with confusion, "What's up with..." but Sasuke was gone too, "OH WHAT THE" Naruto rolled his eyes.

**~Evening~**

"This is where Hinata and I had our first date." Naruto couldn't help the permanent smile on his face, being with Hinata just kind of did that to him.

Hinata took a shy sip of her water, "It was wonderful.. about a month ago no?"

"Yeah..." Naruto reached a hand over to the girl, touching hers lovingly. She looked up at him with that gleam in her eyes. "It doesn't even feel like that much time has passed." He muttered more to Hinata than the group.

"You guys are so adorable." Sakura sighed.

"U-um what was your first date?" Hinata felt warmth to her cheeks from the attention, returning her gaze to their company.

"We went on a picnic!" Lee exclaimed excitedly. He looked towards Sakura and she gave him a soft smile.

"It was fun." She said.

"With you, I feel my heart burn with passion, I will miss you when you leave Sakura." Lee leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Naruto felt bad for Lee, he knew all too well how it felt to miss someone, "Yeah... I remember when Hinata left, It was tough."

Sakura waved a dismissing hand towards Naruto, "She was only gone for a week, try months."

"Yeah, that would be a long time huh, glad it wouldn't be that long!" Lee waved down the waiter, asking her a few questions about the menu, and ordering the table some champagne.

Naruto felt a slight squeeze to his hand, he looked towards Hinata as she leaned in slightly.

"I-It was tough for me too..and it will be tough when you leave." She whispered.

Naruto smirked, "Will you need something to remember me by?"

"M-maybe your jack..."

"Hey you two love birds, what are we whispering about?" Sakura teased as the two jumped back from each other, caught red-handed.

"Uh! Nothing! Well..." Naruto scratched his head awkwardly, "Just how much we are gonna miss each other. I wish I could see you every day." That last part he had directed his gaze towards Hinata before returning it to the table.

"I have an idea." Sakura moved to grab her bag bringing out a little black device.

Naruto looked at it suspiciously, "What's... that...?"

Sakura raised it in front of her face, pointing it in their direction, "I'm about to show you."

Naruto looked on defensively, moving his body towards Hinata as if to protect her.

"Smile you baka!"

The two smiled awkwardly and then a tiny flash went off taking them by surprise. A small square slowly came out of a thin line on the device.

"Tech department made this bad boy, it's called a camera." After a few waves of the tiny white square, Sakura placed it on the table and slid it over.

It was a picture of him and Hinata with slight smiles.

"Cool!" Naruto picked it up staring at the picture intently, it captured the moment perfectly! It looked like a slice of his life copied down, just for him to look back at any time. Memories that would come flooding into his mind like he could relive it again, with just this picture!

"I love it.." Hinata beamed at him, she reached for it, touching it gently. Leaning her head onto his shoulder as they both stared at it, then she put it in her handbag making Naruto frown slightly. Well, he needs one too!

"Lee stop!" Sakura whined catching the two's attention. They looked up as Lee held the camera clicking the button, a few more pictures were already on the table.

"You are just too beautiful Sakura! I need all angles!" Lee chuckled with a thumbs up.

"Y-You have enough Lee." Sakura tried to hide behind her hair with rosy cheeks.

"Wait, can you take another picture of us?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure." Lee turned the camera towards them, "Say cheese."

This time they were ready as Naruto threw an arm over Hinata's shoulder. Just as the light went off he kissed her cheek, causing her to squeak, "N-Naruto!"

"Did you get it!?" Naruto reached over for the picture expecting to see it but it was blank. "What the?"

"You gotta wait, sometimes shaking it makes it go faster." Sakura grabbed it demonstrating, and then handed it back to him "Here."

Naruto looked at the picture, it was- "Amazing!" The camera had caught the moment perfectly, getting the red cheeks on Hinata and her surprised 'o' expression. He could care less about how he looked in the picture, he just enjoyed looking at her.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata hid her face into his shoulder, too shy to see her blushing face in picture form.

"What? You are so cute when you blush, No need to be bashful Hinata."

The night went on and ended up with the couples giggling and dancing on the dance floor, showing off their best moves. More pictures were taken and Naruto collected them like a golden token. He had to get one of those devices.

**Day 31**

Naruto excitedly walked down the street holding his new camera, he was ready to take more pictures of Hinata so he could cherish them on his trip. He has one with her blushing, with them dancing, and with her smiling but he needed more! It was the next best thing to her scent, now he could see her. Not necessarily but he could see an image of her, and that would be the next best thing.

'Maybe we can take something that smells like her. Then we can have her scent and her image!'

'No...no... I can't ask her for her clothes...'

"Ah..." Naruto was pulled out of his train of thought when he caught Hinata's scent. He jogged some more rounding the corner a little to see her walking with Kiba. They were standing next to each other as she picked out fresh veggies to buy.

"Hinata buying groceries... I need a picture of that of course!" Naruto raised the camera snapping a shot of her as she picked up tomatoes to inspect them.

She looked at Kiba as he started talking holding a tomato up, she started giggling and Naruto snapped another shot. The two moved on as Naruto looked at the pictures that he took with a smile, they seem more natural than the ones they took last night.

"Just a few more of Hinata in her natural habitat!" Naruto grinned secretly following the two as they met up with Shino. They sat down having lunch and walked around talking and buying more food. All while Naruto followed her, taking pictures to take on his mission.

_'Is this weird?'_

_'No...'_

_'Kind of feels like I am stalking her...'_

_'Yeah, but Hinata did that to me remember! Because she liked me!'_

_'I don't know if she was taking pictures...'_

_'This is my own twist- my way of loving her back. No one is being hurt.'_

_'Like a doe in nature.'_

_'Admiring the beauty from afar.'_

Without further ado, and with that justification, Naruto carried on, adding to his collection.

After he was satisfied he revealed himself to the group and joined them on their day out. He did not show Hinata the pictures he took, worried that she'd be shy about them and embarrassed.

It'll just be his little secret.

**Day 32**

They only had one more day together before Naruto left on his mission. Hinata slept over again and they cuddled and kissed just like last time but nothing further than that.

His mind urged him to take her but he respected Hinata's wishes to wait. Just cuddling with her was enough for him, being with her was all he needed. Kissing her soft lips sent him on a spiral, making him feel dizzy. He loved what he had, he didn't need to rush anything.

She went to sleep and Naruto thought it would be the perfect picture to add to his collection.

No matter what she did, she was beautiful.

**Day 33**

They were saying goodbye again at the front gate, this time it wasn't as hard as when she left. He'd have a mission to keep him busy, the faster he got it done the faster he'd get to Hinata. Something was preoccupying his mind at all times. Mission-complete-Hinata.

Hinata hugged Naruto tightly, "You take care Naruto, I packed some food in there for you."

Naruto couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of being loved, that's why she bought all that food, she was preparing it all for him! Ah, this woman was perfect.

He scooped her up in a big hug kissing her cheek repeatedly with lovely smooches.

"Narutoooo~" She squealed with laughter.

"Your so amazing Hinata, thank you for taking care of me."

_'I love her'_

_'Woah. Slow it down buddy.'_

"See you in a few days.- They spoke at the same time stopping to let the other finish. "Go ahead-" they said together again, "Oh-" they gasped. They then let out a chuckle at their brains that were thinking the same thing.

"Cya Hime." Naruto kissed her forehead and walked backward to join his friends.

"Good-bye!" Hinata waved as Naruto left. He kept waving at her until he could see her no more. Finally realizing the two that he was with, who were secretly laughing at him.

Naruto's cheeks went red "W-what?!"

"N-Nothing Naruto." Sakura snickered, "You are just so in love with her it's charming!"

"Speaking of love, where's Lee," Sasuke stated more than asked.

Sakura turned a shade darker than her hair, "O-Oh, he had some things he had to do-"

"SAKURAAAA!"

The three stopped looking behind them as Lee ran full-speed down the path with dust flying behind him. His determined eyebrows scrunched down as he torpedoed to them.

Sakura looked shocked "Lee?!"

WHOOSH!

The wind flew past them as Lee grabbed Sakura in a hug kissing her cheek with flowing tears.

"I will miss you Sakura! Come back safely you hear? I even packed you some food." He finished shyly handing her a bento box.

"Th-thanks Lee but what happened to your early morning training with Guy sensei?"

"He said if I were to do it all this morning I could come to see you!" Lee put up a thumbs up but you could tell he was extremely tired.

' Such intense training all in the span of 5 hours? Kami Lee.' Naruto inwardly died for him.

"Ah, the beauty of love huh." Naruto snickered at Sakura, her face only getting darker. "We will give you two a moment." Naruto grabbed Sasuke and walked away from the two.

Naruto's face scrunched up in worry, Sasuke was feeling more stiff than usual.

He looked at him but he couldn't read his expression. He wore the blank expression a little harder than usual.

Naruto frowned, "You ok?"

"Hm." was his only reply, with a sharp nod.

**Day 36**

Three days have gone by and Naruto had to say the mission was going swell. Anytime he felt like he was missing Hinata he'd bring out one of the many pictures he had of her, it would bring a smile to his face, and then he'd quickly pocket them.

Sakura had caught him once and teased him about it, asking him which one he liked the most-

'_TRICK QUESTION- ALL OF THEM'_

However, he did enjoy being with his friends again, it gave him a sense of nostalgia that he'd never thought he'd be apart of. Even though they were acting weird he still enjoyed the time they spent together. Besides they were only acting awkward with each other, not with him. He wondered if they are just having a hard time reconnecting again. Especially since Sakura used to have a giant crush on Sasuke. She'd also become depressed every time he'd leave. He's glad she finally moved on.

"Are you looking at that photo again?" Sakura questioned as they sat and ate.

They had stopped by a village taking the time to rest at an inn. Currently, they were sitting outside eating their dinner. It was his bright idea to eat outdoor because he loved to look at the moon. It always reminded him of Hinata but now he had pictures to look at.

Which he was taking glances at every now and again.

"She's just so beautiful you know." He found himself saying that more serious then he wanted to. He glanced down at the picture of him at the restaurant with her, kissing her cheek and making her blush.

"You don't have any pictures of Lee?" Naruto asked but he received no immediate response.

He looked at Sakura to see her stabbing around in her food.

"U-um no..." She whispered.

"Wonder why that is." Sasuke quipped.

Sakura threw her chopsticks into her food, glaring at the Uchiha. "Because I know I will see him when I get back! He won't be gone for months!" Sakura shouted and stood up, stomping away.

Naruto was shocked, it seemed she had resentment for Sasuke, he wasn't aware, he was so stupid!

"Woaaah...I-I" He began to speak trying to apologize but Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke stood tossing his food in the trash and walked away.

_'Damn! '_ Naruto just had to put his foot into his mouth, but this wasn't his fault necessarily. He didn't realize what was going on with his friends, he was too wrapped up in his love life. He felt bad for not noticing right away, ah he was such a doofus.

Naruto stood up thinking about how to rekindle their relationship, maybe some sake would help. They will drink a little, reminisce about the good times, cry some, yell, shout, whatever, but maybe it'll get them talking at least. They will squash whatever they had going on, and he'll be the mediator.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air settled to helping his friends and going off to buy the sake.

**~Few Hours Later~**

After retrieving the sake Naruto returned to the inn. Walking behind the building when he heard some noises, it sounded like someone was arguing.

_'Oh no._' Naruto listened intently, following the noises.

Someone was crying!

"P-Please st-stop-" a shaky voice cried.

Naruto was startled. That was Sakura! Was she being attacked! He tried to peek through the window but couldn't see anything. Naruto rushed around to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

_'I should blow this door down'_

_'She might be in a compromising position, I need to figure out the situation.'_

Stealthy Naruto picked the lock and let himself inside the room. He leaned down as he crawled towards the bedroom. A faint light was on and he could hear the sounds of panting.

He was hit with a strong musky smell that made him frown. What was that smell? It was weird.

"Nooo-!" Sakura moaned loudly.

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled.

_'WOAH- why did Sasuke sound like an animal, is he attacking Sakura?!'_ Naruto finally made it to the opening leaning over slightly he was immediately frozen in place. His eyes went wide as his mouth fell open, chest heaving up to breathe the last air he'd breathe as he held it in his lungs.

Sakura was on the bed naked with her wrist tied up to the frame, her back bent downward in an awkward position as her face was hanging below, hair cascading to the bed and sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her ass was in the air with red hand prints on her cheek.

Sasuke was behind her on his knees, pounding into her, sliding in and out with ease. The way he stretched her, it made him feel weird. Watching this whole scene made him uncomfortable. Sakura had tears streaming down her face, her eyes screwed shut as Sasuke thrust into her, making her breast bounce back and forth harshly. Wet slapping sounds filled the air as heavy as the musk.

_'Sakura...Sakura is crying...h-he's raping her...'_

He stared intently at her, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Why wasn't she fighting back? Maybe some sort of genjutsu or something. Sakura was really good at breaking out of genjutsus though. That didn't make sense. Her wrist was bound by rope, no chains, nothing special. She could easily break out of them. Maybe Sasuke overpowered her...but there was no fighting...Did he threaten her maybe?

_'I-I have to stop this...'_

Her wrist was bounded together above her, a red mark already starting to form. He was hurting her.

_'I-I have to-'_ Naruto began to get up but paused when Sasuke started talking again. His voice sounding enraged and deranged like when he was with Orochimaru.

"Do you think about me when you are with him?" Sasuke bit out venomously. His thrust becoming sharper with each word.

Sakura let out a choked sob, biting her redden lips harshly.

"ANSWER ME!" Sasuke reached up and grabbing a fistful of Sakura's pretty locks, pulling her into an awkward backbend. She let out a loud yelp from the abuse.

_'That's it-'_ Naruto got up again to stop it, but he backed down once again, Sakura cries halting him and confusing him even further.

"YES! YES!" She cried into the air with a whimper.

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together. This scene disturbing him. What was happening? Was Sakura in danger? Was she not in danger? She thinks about Sasuke when she's with Lee? That's not right...

The slapping noises kept going slowing down a bit as Sasuke began to speak again.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear but Naruto was close enough to hear him.

"Have you fucked him yet."

"N-no..." Sakura whispered back as if it was such a shame.

"Why..."

Sakura let out a broken sob, "Y-You know wh-why ass hole! "

"Tsk."

Sasuke pushed Sakura's head forward roughly and let out a barrage of slaps against her already abused ass. Sakura squealed into the pillow trying to drown out her cries.

'Why is she doing that? Why would she hide her cries? Why was she not screaming for help? Did she need help...?'

Sasuke resumed his position beforehand, a hand full of pink hair and lips pressing to Sakura's ear, Naruto couldn't see her face like this.

"What was that?" Sasuke stopped his thrusting, making Sakura visibly shudder.

"I-I..." Sakura completely crumbled, sobbing away like she had been defeated.

Sasuke loosened his grip in Sakura's hair, peppering her cheeks with light kisses and trailing them down her neck, her back, her shoulder. It was the most gentle thing he had seen Sasuke do to her through this whole session.

"Sh...Tell me what I want to hear." Sasuke muttered as he continued to kiss up and down her neck, leaving red marks on her body.

"N-No Sasuke!" Sakura wiggled a bit, "You can't do that! Don't leave any m-marks on me!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly, letting out a growl, he pulled out of her completely with a slurping sound, her pussy seemingly not wanting to be left alone, and it appeared Sakura agreed. She began to mewl shaking her hips in want. Now that Sasuke wasn't occupying her hole Naruto could see it clear as day. The way it was red from abuse but also the way it wept for more, juices dripped out of her, clinging to her leg and sliding down to the sheets.

"S-Sasuke pl-please!" Sakura begged with a needy moan.

"Who do you belong to?!" Sasuke slapped her ass making her gush more, a loud squeal released from her panting lips.

"You! Sasuke you!" She shrieked.

"So what do we say?"

"Please- f-fuck m-me pl-please- I-I I'm so wet- and- and ready please baby-" Sakura went on spewing those words with no shame.

Sasuke threw his head back with a peal of evil laughter, "I can fucking see that." He looked down admiring the way her skin gleamed with her slick. With his other hand, he used it to trail two fingers up her thigh and up to her redden nether lips. Swiping slowly, pressing into her folds, and making her whine with pleasure.

He looked at his fingers rubbing the slick with his thumb as he shifted his other hand from her hair to his hardened dick. Her head leaned forward, her hips still rocking back in forth with impatient greed.

"Now shut up, we don't want Naruto to hear how much of a slut you are for my cock." He reached around and pressed those two wet digits into her mouth and slammed into her from behind.

Sakura threw her head back letting out a loud muffled sound of pure pleasure as Sasuke continued his assault. The slapping noise proceeded, getting louder and louder as Sasuke's thrust became erratic.

"Fuck you grip me so tight. You've been dreaming about my cock huh. Don't want me to leave?" Sasuke taunted in Sakura's ear but Sakura only replied with a needy mewl.

The way he spoke to her was downright degrading but the way she answered was...positive...pleasurable sounding even. She was liking it? Each word seemed to push her to each shattering orgasm she had.

After her third orgasm, Sasuke had allowed Sakura to hang down with her face into the pillow as he thrust in her for his finish. He pulled out of her and pumped himself full until cum painted her back, hair, and ass. Even at that Sakura seemed to moan in bliss. Sasuke sighed with content, his member going soft. She was leaning down, heaving, her face completely red, back covered in love bites and wrist chafed. Beads of sweat clung to her exhausted figure, but her face looked like she was in pure ecstasy.

He released the binds that held her and her body collapsed to the bed. Her hair blew out in front of her with each breath she took.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her head lovingly, pulling back and whispering darkly into her ear, "You better not heal any of these marks."

The scene just continuing to whip and turn Naruto's questioning mind. Did Sasuke love her? Why was he treating her like that? One moment he's gentle and the next he's ripping her hair out.

Naruto quietly backed away. He left out like he was never there, closing the door gently. With sake still in hand, Naruto went out front to sit outside. He opened the bottle and began to drink from it. Ever so slowly.

His chest was throbbing and his mind was foggy. He was completely and utterly perplexed.

Did Sakura enjoy every minute of what happened? There had to be a mistake. There had to be something wrong. That whole moment...he couldn't move. He just kept watching...Why did he watch? He was just so confused.

What would Lee say?

**Day 37**

Naruto had fallen asleep outside, Hinata's picture clutched to his chest. A light foot hit his shoulder waking him up.

"Huh~" Naruto moaned groggily. "Fuck- back hurts..."

"No duh doofus- you slept on the floor." A chirpy voice laughed at him.

He opened his eyes slightly seeing Sakura smiling at him from above.

"Ugh, you drank this whole bottle yourself? Are you trying to be like Tsunade?" Sakura frowned picking up the glass next to him, wiggling it around for reassurance.

"Naw, give me a moment." Naruto looked away from Sakura unable to see her in her face.

"Sure thing." Sakura tossed the bottle away practically bouncing with every step she took, well as much of a bounce she could put into it. It seemed she had a bit of a limp.

The trio continued to the mission and to Naruto's utter disbelief Sakura and Sasuke were talking more. He had thought what had happened last night would've driven a wedge between their relationship but it didn't, it made it better.

_'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ Naruto was severely pissed. They had sex for crying out loud, Sakura was dating Lee! That's fucking wrong! Unless- she wanted that to happen. But that wouldn't be right, Sakura is with Lee!

Sasuke had to have tricked her. What did that bastard do?

**Day 40**

Naruto couldn't really look at his friends the same. Their relationship only made his head hurt. He didn't know if Sakura was coerced into having sex with Sasuke. His mind kept telling him Sasuke did something to her but he kept remembering the scene very clearly. The way Sakura moaned for more, thrusting her hips back to meet his, perfectly in sync with his momentum.

_' She fucking loved it.'_

_'No way...she-she loves Lee she wouldn't do that to him...'_

_'Seemed like she loved Sasuke's cock-'_

"Naruto! Did you hear me silly?" Sakura waved in front of his face catching his attention.

"Huh, what?" Naruto frowned at her but avoided her eyes. Those eyes that were glossed over in heated passion. She couldn't even tell he was there. Too focused on-

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot?" Sakura's worried tone made him lament. He couldn't focus on anything, he shouldn't be mad at her, she's the victim here.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry, guess I'm missing Hinata a lot."

Sakura smiled at his statement, "Well guess what, we are done with the mission. It's time to head back."

"Cool, yeah... I bet you are happy to see Lee right?" Naruto lit up, hoping to find that love that he knew was for Lee. To his dismay, Sakura's face dropped for a split second and returned to a soft smile.

"Yeah..." She whispered.

_'She doesn't care about him.'_

_'No, no, that can't be it.'_

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist, she let out a gasp of pain.

"Oh- I." Naruto looked at her hand, her glove barely covering up the red marks on her wrist.

"Sakura you-"

She snatched her hand away from him, holding it against her chest like it was something precious to her. "What?" she asked, absentmindedly rubbing her wrist gently.

"What happened?" Naruto feigned ignorance.

"Oh? This?" She let out a laugh with a nonchalant roll of her eyes. " Nothing. Just you know...practicing um poison herbs on my skin to see how it would react. Medical stuff you wouldn't get it."

Naruto looked at her with worry, finally needing to say something. "Sasuke, he did it to you."

Sakura looked at him shocked, eyes growing wide. He'd never seen her so surprised like he just threw out her dirty laundry in the middle of the street for everyone to see.

Her lips quivered like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, you can tell me now Sakura I swear I will beat his ass-"

"Naruto stop." Sakura halted him any further, holding her hand tighter, and looking at the ground. Her chest raised up and down with heavy breaths, her body curled into itself.

"Sakura tell me!" Naruto grabbed her shoulder gently but she recoiled from him.

"Y-you don't understand Naruto just stop-"

"Everything alright?" Sasuke called as he walked towards them, his bag packed and ready to go.

"Yes! everything is fine." Sakura called to Sasuke and promptly looked at him, whispering hotly, "Do not speak of this again." and with that, she whipped around walking away quickly.

_'What? What was that about?'_

_'Isn't it obvious?'_

**Day 41**

They were on there way back to Konoha, he was excited to see Hinata but apart of him was feeling eerie. If Sakura needed his help he had to help her, but what if Sakura didn't need his aide?

What did that mean?

They had stopped for the night and set up camp. They sat around the fire, talking with idle chat. After a while, Naruto couldn't stand pretending that everything was okay. He felt his mind having a mental battle with itself, trying to defend Sakura while trying to assess the situation. Maybe it was too dangerous to do it out here. Maybe she thought he couldn't handle Sasuke. Hell if Sasuke did something to Sakura he'd hold nothing back and would beat him to a pulp. He'd just needed Sakura to say the word. His eyes kept going to hers and she'd avoid his gaze.

_'Give me a sign Sakura. Anything. A head nod, a quick look towards his way something!'_

But she gave him nothing. Frustrated as ever Naruto retired for the night. He just wanted to see Hinata. He just needed to hear her honeyed voice. Smell her sweet scent, feel her soft touch. See her lovely eyes. Taste her succulent lips...maybe her pussy would be drenched like Sakura's...

_'Fuck imagine what that would taste like'_

"ACK!" Naruto jolted upright, trying to shake his head from his perverted thoughts. "I need to take a leak."

Naruto rustled out of his tent rather roughly, he looked at the other two tents hoping he didn't startle them, but they were unmoved meaning they must be sound asleep.

He allowed the cold to chill him as he stepped away from their campsite, walking into the woods. He stopped by a tree and unzipped his pants to relieve himself.

As he did so he heard the sound of grunting and hushed whispers. Naruto quickly finished urinating, zipping himself up as he made his way to the noise. He gulped as he peered into the clearing. Across from him were Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke had Sakura up against a tree, her legs spread wide with her white panties hanging off her ankle. She moaned as Sasuke thrust into her, biting and licking her neck. Sakura held onto him, fingers dancing in his black hair.

_'No...no...she...can't be wanting this'_

But it was true. Sakura held onto Sasuke moaning, her hands not bound. Head arched back, giving Sasuke an easier time to suck on her slender neck.

Her eyes open up to meet his blue ones, they betrayed nothing as they showed her shameful desire. She stared at him with lidded eyes, realizing he was there. She gave him a look of sorrow before turning her head and burrowing her face into Sasuke's hair.

_'Well, at least she feels some sort of fucking shame.'_

Naruto got up angrily. Walking back towards his tent.

_'Why?'_

_'Why Sakura?'_

_'Why are you doing intimate things with Sasuke?'_

_'He's not Lee.'_

_'He's not your boyfriend.'_

_'Don't you love Lee?'_

All he could think was why? Why were they doing this? Why was she doing this?

His heart clenched as he climbed into his sleeping bag. He dug into his pocket, grabbing his photos.

He clutched Hinata's pictures more tightly than usual, shuffling through them slowly. It brought him a small smile looking at them. He needed something to get his mind off of his stupid teammates, what a fucking bad idea to come on this mission. He wished they went back to being awkward with each other. Screw whatever was going on now. This is not what he wanted.

Naruto traced Hinata's face lovingly, bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

"I'll be home soon hime." He couldn't wait to get away from whatever this was. He took the moment to appreciate each picture. That's when he stopped on one in particular. The one he took when Hinata laughed at a joke Kiba said. It made him bitter looking at it. Why did he take a picture with Kiba in it too? Some even had Shino. If only he just took a picture of Hinata.

_'Kiba's fucking stupid face is ruining this picture, and what the hell is she laughing at that is so funny...'_

Naruto began to scratch at Kiba's face with a sharp nail. His eye growing dark as he removed him and Shino from each picture with elongated claws.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave a review :)**

**Did you guys notice Naruto's obsession is stemming from his five senses? Smell, touch, taste, sound, and sight. **


	12. Chapter 12

Dobbyhasnomastr: Thank you! I'm glad i'm showing it well! Also Appreciate that you were one of the ones that was okay with the Sakura/Sasuke scene and understood what it meant past it just being a sex scene. Appreciate your support!

jenuzumaki: Yes! He didn't understand it for a number of reasons. However, she wasn't trying to hurt Sasuke, she actually does like Lee.

charmedprincess101: You are correct! I'm glad you picked that up, you will see how that side develops more later on. However he does have his own obsessive tendencies anyway so it's a mix of Sasuke and him.

sorry : I am also sorry you didn't like this chapter, I hope you will understand why it had to be written that way but if not I do apologize.

kawaiihinahime: So he is a vrigin but he's not having problems because they are having sex but he's having problems becasue of how they are having sex and who they are hurting in the process. He's confused if she's enjoying it or not. He's never heard about sex where the woman is crying and telling the man to stop. Also they were his teamates. At the moment he wanted to believe Sasuke was raping her but then that would mean his bestfriend is bad. But if his best friend wasn't raping her then that means that both of his friends were hurting Lee. Does that kind of makes sense lol? And I know poor Hinata is back at home just relaxing while Naruto is like 'BISH U CHEATIN ON ME?' hahah. Also I didn't delet your comment you have never offended me once with your reviews. Thank you so much for your support for this story love you lots.

Yuriflor : Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad I am writing his decline well and I hope you will hop off this ride and join my other wild rollercoasters haha. :)! Sorry for the false alarm I hope this quick update makes up for it! And thanks for understanding my feelings of putting that scene in the story. It wasn't about Sasuke/Sakura, it was about his mental battle with himself and how he perceived their 'love'. He is back at home...and I'm not saying anything else , all will be answered in this chapter :D

Rosedove : Haha thank you for your support and I appreciate that you still understood why I put that scene in. If I have time I will try to update my other story but i've been so excited in finishing this one so I hope you forgive me c:!

Daisy: I will say how she was rescued in the chapter after the Descent into madness; it was nothing spectacular though. Sasuke just kind of walked in and saw Hinata in the bathroom and Naruto was out cold in the bedroom sleep from his mental breakdown. Also it doesnt make you mean to dislike red eyed Naruto haha, it is perfectly normal for you to do so because he was being mean to Hinata! I can't tell you anything else because then I will spoil the ending c:! For your second review: Yes Sasuke knew what happened, Hinata literally played no role in Naruto being the way he was but just being herself and loving. His own darkness grew from deep within and with him not understanding how to express how he truly felt to her. And omg poor innocent cinnamon bun Hinata haha.

Min-chan17: Haha thank you so much, I always felt like their relationship was kind of odd. Like she just kind of dotes on him forever... I dunno what it is but it kind of makes me annoyed so that's why I thought, what if he made her unable to forget him. And thank you for your review c:!

Canomi : Awww thanks so much for your wonderful review. I'm glad you understood why I had put that scene in, it was never about Sasuke and Sakura it was about how Naruto perceived it! And You don't understand how much your comment made me smile, I ALWAYS wonder if my story will be good enough or if a chapter is boring or not up to par. You guys are the reason I continue writing this story so the more support I get the more excited I am to write it. You comment met a lot to me as a writer, love you lots c:

Papaleta: Yeah Naruto really got messed up by that, that's why he wished he never went on that mission. However his obsession was already building, that scene just made it take a darker turn.

NoJusticeNoPeace: Thank you so much for your support, I'm super glad you caught on right away and that's exactly what happened lol c:!

Mizauwa-san : Hi, i'm good I hope you are doing well c: Aw thanks so much, you are always so sweet with your reviews. I'm super glad you loved it ! :D

Guest: Perfect! That's exactly what that scene did to him- and other things but yes, he holds his friends up very highly he would vouch for any of them so it certainly threw him for a loop.

emoryjmorrill:Thanks for the support! glad you enjoyed it c:

AUTHOR NOTE: You guys absolutely rock, the amount of love and support I got from yall is unbeliavable. I feel so loved by you guys and wanted to show you my aprecaiation. What better way to do that than typing up the next chapter for you guys c:

(Oh and sorry for the false hope on that last update for chapter 12...now it's just awkwardly there lol, I shall commit seppuku.)

ENJOY AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS~~~

(The story didn't save my edited version so there may be some minor mistakes, I tried to go back and fix them up so hopefully you are reading the edited version Q_Q)

SORRY I DID NOT KNOW IT 'updates' when i delete a chapter

* * *

**Descending into Madness**

**(Part 3)**

**Day 42**

He was finally going to see her, fuck his teammates, he could care less about them. Sasuke had asked him if he was alright and he told him he was just missing Hinata, Sakura knew better but she didn't say anything. Of course, she wouldn't... Maybe she was too ashamed of her actions and didn't want to bring it to life.

Whatever it was, He didn't care.

He just wanted-no needed to see Hinata. Wanted to feel that sense of security he always feels with her. That warmth that seems to breathe into him every time she's around. His comrades made his life complicated, he needs simplicity.

Naruto was so focused on seeing his precious hime, he didn't notice she was above him in the trees. She had called him but he didn't hear her.

"Naruto!" She jumped down from the tree nearly scaring the color out of his hair, he jumped back falling onto his butt.

"WAAH-" As soon as he saw her bright smile, all his worries were washed away. It was like the sun finally came out after a very cloudy week.

Naruto practically tackled her, "I-..." but he couldn't finish his sentence, Hinata's lips had pressed into his. It was shy at first and then full of emotion. He closed his eyes in bliss enjoying the way her soft lips melted his heart.

"Get a room you two." Sakura laughed.

_'Stupid bitch is one to talk.'_

His lips were still pressed against Hinata's when he opened his eyes to send Sakura a death glare. Her orbs widened at the way he gazed at her, they looked dark...and it gave her a shiver. She walked away quickly to catch up to Sasuke, giving them one last glance before falling into step with the Uchiha.

Hinata pulled back from Naruto's lips eyes still closed as she hummed in delight. Her cheeks sprinkled with red.

"Naruto..." She whispered onto his lips, opening her eyes to see his bright smile.

"What were you doing in the tree?" Naruto grabbed her face between his hands, giving her a playful peck on her nose.

She bit her lip lightly, "I-I was waiting for you of course..."

Naruto began to snicker, just like him! So precious she was.

Something white caught his eye as he looked down at her wrist. There was a white bandage wrapped around her arm.

He dragged his hands down her body slowly, eyeing her for anything else out of place.

"What is this..." He spoke with barely any volume to his voice. Hinata believed his change of tone was out of worry for her, but she was far from the truth.

Naruto grabbed her elbow bringing her arm in front of them to be inspected.

"O-Oh!" Hinata laughed it off nervously-she didn't want him to be troubled by her. She brought it down out of view. "K-Kiba and I were tr-training and-"

Naruto had to hold his anger in, "Did he hurt you..."

"N-No! It was an accident." Hinata smiled and grabbed his arm in a sideways hug, leaning her head on his shoulder as she began to walk him into the village.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to breathe, his chest felt like it was boiling, he could feel it, the same anger he felt with his teammates. He had to focus on something else, he shouldn't feel this way with Hinata. She only brought him warmth and comfort, not that nasty feeling he had before.

That was behind him.

Naruto pulled on a cheery grin, "Yeah- an accident, that silly mutt. Hey Hinata, wanna go out tonight?"

"Oh! Yes, we are supposed to be going to this restaurant Lee wanted to take us to."

Naruto's heart sank, "Hinata, I don't think..." After Lee hears about what Sakura did, there's no way he'd be alright with her.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata looked at him with a questioning stare.

Naruto frowned, "I-I just, I dunno if they will be together...tonight."

"Are they fighting?"

"No, no, Never mind, forget I said anything..."

Hinata was confused by her boyfriend's words, but she couldn't press him anymore about it because a villager came up to Naruto to speak with him.

"Naruto, we need help with some decorations for the festival, can you give us a hand?"

_'WORK- Give me some mindless work!'_

"Yeah, of course, I'll meet you tonight Hinata." Naruto kissed her cheek and then made a few hand signs, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He yelled, swiftly five clones appeared.

"Cya later Hinata!" They all yelled as they gave her swift kisses and sped off.

"Oh" Hinata blushed from being bombarded by so much affection, "See-See you tonight!" She waved at the group of Naruto's.

**~Evening~**

Naruto slowly walked towards the restaurant. His head hanging low.

_'Poor Lee, wonder what he's going through right now...'_

_'How would you feel?'_

_'...'_

Naruto shook his head swiftly, he didn't want to think about that. Not now, not ever.

"NARUTO!"

"HURRY UP BAKA!"

Naruto perked up, in front of him was Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Ino, and Sai.

"Look who we found?" Sakura elbowed Ino making her giggle. Sai waved casually.

"What is this about?" Naruto laughed at the two.

"Yeah, yea...we are dating" Ino blushed.

"Cool..." Naruto eyed the group as silence filled the air.

"Something wrong?" Lee questioned, his bushy brows scrunched up with concern.

"I'm fine...let's eat." Naruto gave Lee a sad look and shook his head.

"Let's go then!" Ino pumped her fists up, "I'm starving~"

The group began to walk in, Naruto's and Sakura's eyes catching briefly. His lip raised in a slight snarl but faded just as quickly. A soft tug on his jacket pulled him back to reality. He looked towards his concerned girlfriend.

Hinata leaned up to whisper into his ear, "Are you not feeling okay? We can go back to your house if you'd like?"

_'She's so caring.'_

_'She's so perfect.'_

_'Fuck I love this girl.'_

Naruto grunted, "It's not ramen but it's whatever!"

Hinata slightly giggled at his comment, she pursed her lips together, searching his face for the truth.

_'She's not completely falling for it.'_

_'Perceptive she is.'_

"You'll just have to make me some later kay?" Naruto slid his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back gently as he pressed his lips against hers. He let a sly tongue run over her lips and slip into her mouth. He smiled feeling her practically dissolve under his kiss. He had to hold her up with his other arm so she wouldn't fall over.

_'She tastes so good.'_

Sweet

Sugary almost, like sucking on candy.

"O-Of course N-Naruto." She looked on the verge of one of her fainting spells. Just a little tongue action and she was nearly sent into darkness, his little hime was so sensitive.

She pressed her lips together, grabbing his hand as they walked into the restaurant.

He can get through this, he had to do it for Hinata. He didn't want her to be troubled with such trivial things.

It was supposed to be a casual dinner.

However, it was anything but.

The anger that Naruto thought would disappear only returned tenfold. Watching Sakura giggle away like she wasn't enjoying Sasuke's cock just last night. Seeing Lee smile cheerily as he pecked her blushing cheeks. He didn't know a damn thing. She didn't tell him.

Naruto glared at the pink-haired girl secretly. He kept up with his boyish attitude and everyone fell for it, except Sakura. She could probably feel his wrath deep inside, that's why she avoided all eye contact with him.

Naruto cracked his fingers over and over again slowly. Feeling his sharp claws scratch his palms ever so slightly. He felt that heat in his chest all night, but every time he'd look into Hinata's loving eyes he'd feel it wither just a little. He shouldn't worry about Sakura's stupid relationship, it wasn't part of his life.

"Ah, Sakura. What happened to your wrist?" Ino sipped her water with a lean-to her head. Her curious eyes on the red mark.

"Medical stuff." Lee and Sakura said in unison. They looked at each other and let out a slight chuckle. She shook her head as she rubbed her bruise with two fingers, "You wouldn't get it." At that, she looked up at Naruto and then back at Ino. She released a nervous chuckle.

Naruto cracked a knuckle with a harsh pop. "I'm sure she would. Hinata too. Why don't you tell us." He looked at her with a slight sneer, but to everyone else, it looked like one of his aloof grins.

Lee pushed back a strand of pink hair in his girlfriend's face, tucking it behind her ear. "She said it was for...um, what was it?"

Sakura shot up straight, on full defense mode, "I was testing wild plant life on my wrists. You know to see how my skin would react. I got bored and couldn't sleep, especially with doofus over here snoring! How do you sleep next to him Hinata?" Sakura chuckled as the table let up in a boisterous uproar.

Completely forgetting what they were talking about.

_'Disgusting.'_

_'Absolutely Disgusting.'_

Sakura's eyes lit up like a shiny emerald as if she just won something. How could she sit there and lie so easily, smile so easily? Kiss Lee with ease. Without him knowing a damn thing. How would this picture look if things were told? How would this situation look if Lee knew the truth about the woman he loved? Would he swoon for her as he does now, practically chew her food for her? He was a fucking fool and she was a monster for playing him. She wore her marks like a trophy. She sat here with Lee, but he'd see her touch her wrist ever so tenderly as if she wish she weren't with Lee, but a certain Uchiha.

Naruto felt like he was going to vomit, but he forced out a laugh, "Ah hime, I don't snore do I?" He feined bashfulness to make sure Hinata didn't catch wind of what he truly felt.

Hinata laughed, reaching a hand over to his to set hers on top. He stared intently at her hand, staring at her bandaged arm.

"What the hell happened to your arm girl? Practicing herbs too?" Ino snorted at the coincidence.

Naruto paled as he stared, his other hand balling into a tight fist.

_'...What the fuck...'_

"Oh!" Hinata shyly pulled her arm off the table, leaving his hand feeling cold. "Kiba and I were training." She spoke dismissively.

"You need to be more careful." Sakura chided her, "Tell that mutt to not be so rough!"

Hinata looked at Naruto but he couldn't look into her eyes. He averted his gaze quickly standing. It was too hot. He was feeling like he was in a sauna and he couldn't get out.

"Naruto?" Hinata's concerned voice called to him but he walked out into the cold. He stepped into a dark alley, punching the wall and making his knuckle bloody.

His chest was feeling like someone was pressing on him, he couldn't breathe.

_'What if...'_

_'Don't...Don't!'_

Naruto squeezed his eyes tight, leaning over to place his hands on his knees.

_'She was training...with...Kiba...'_

_'Or was it.'_

_'SHE WAS TRAINING WITH KIBA!'_

"Naruto?"

Naruto twitched upward, filling his lungs in and releasing his breath. She was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"What is it." He bit out sharply.

"Hinata was worried about you." Sakura walked towards him and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Nothing was said as he tried to control his breathing.

Sakura shifted awkwardly, "I told her I'd come...see how you were doing."

"Just peachy Sakura."

She smacked her lips at that, "Do you want to talk about it..."

Naruto threw his hands up incredulously, "Oh, now you want to talk? What happened to don't speak about it ever again huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Is that what this is about? My relationship is my relationship Naruto...I know you might think that-"

"I'm disgusted Sakura." Naruto looked her dead in the eye, no hint of sympathy. Her mouth dropped, she closed her eyes for a long time and then opened them, a shine to them as she was holding back tears.

"Y-you don't understand." She sniffled a bit, she shook her head as if he couldn't possibly grasp what she was feeling.

Naruto frowned," Don't understand? What is it that I'm not following? Let's see, you're dating Lee and you are fucking Sasuke... Hmmmmm."

Sakura stomped her foot, "I will tell him at my own time!"

"I Don't understand why you are even here, Sasuke is home right now, why not stop the charade and go hop on it?"

"Naruto!" Sakura's tears were now falling freely from her eyes, but his dark blue orbs were void of any emotion. She didn't remember the last time Naruto had looked at her in such away. It was scary being on the other side of such an intense glare.

"You. Don't. Understand." Sakura gritted her teeth together, angry for her friend for being angry at her.

Naruto began to laugh, it sounded like his laugh, but much more ominous. It sent a shiver down her spine as he spoke again with a joyous tone, "Ok, let's see if Lee will fucking understand."

"NO!" Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto's arms, leaning her face into it as she cried. "Pl-please...no..." She whimpered.

"Sasuke- He-I." Sakura hiccuped into his arm trying to catch her breath. "He does this to me, he makes me feel like I'm crazy- I can't stop thinking about him. His smell, his touch, even the way he tastes. He overwhelms my every thought. He controls me, I don't have a say in it. He just- he just has his way of controlling me. I tried to forget him but I can't no matter how hard I try. I didn't want to have sex with him that night, but he brought out this part of me that just-just craves him...He controls my heart, my emotions, m-my head-b-body. I have nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sakura wept some more into his arm unable to restrain the tears anymore.

"I love him so much- but I also hate him. I HATE HIM. Do you understand?" Sakura looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and a red nose.

Naruto stared at her clenching his jaw tightly, "Did he use his Sharingan on you or something?"

She shook her head,"N-No, it's-it's like...It's so hard to explain...If I tell him no, he knows I still want him. If I disobey him, he makes me obey. If I try to forget him he makes me remember him."

"So...he's forcing you?"

"...I-It's complicated ok! I told you, you wouldn't understand."

Naruto sighed, "Sakura, just tell Lee. He should know."

"I tried, but every time I see him he just looks so happy to be with me. I want to try to have a relationship with him. What happened with Sasuke was a mistake ok. I-I just have to make sure it doesn't happen again..."

Naruto closed his eyes trying to analyze Sakura's words. When he did not speak Sakura continued.

"Lee is so happy you know. If he finds this out it will absolutely crush him. Even if we do patch things up it will forever be a stain on our relationship, he will never-never be able to return to this happy state he is in now. Let me let him go gently at least. I don't want to break him."

Naruto began to crack his fingers again, his nails digging into his palms. He shrugged her off his shoulder, pinning her with a look full of disdain.

"Kami Naruto, you are acting as if I cheated on you..."

She saw his neck tense when she said that, her face becoming firm, "Naruto...is this about Hinata?"

The blonde turned his head quickly, he didn't know the answer to that question. Not completely.

Just as he was about to say something, memories from a clone came flooding into him. His body jolted as if he's been shocked, remembering memories he was unaware of. A clone that was supposed to be putting up decorations for the festival. He held his head tightly as the memories flooded within him, his mind feeling as though it was being pulled every which way. He knelt to the ground, throwing up the food he had just consumed. He groaned in pain, feeling like his world was spinning.

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura patted his back. "You are working yourself up for nothing, that girl has loved you since the day you saved her. She would never..."

"I'm sure that's what Lee thought too," Naruto spoke darkly."Is it so easy for you to tell someone you love them?" Naruto's eyes returned to hers and she stepped back in fear. The blue eyes replaced with red. He stood up, holding the side of his face with razor-sharp claws. He dragged his nails down his face, creating marks as he closed his fist.

"You say you love Lee, just like you had said to me. You use people's hearts to manipulate them, to make them bend to your will and desire. You deserve what Sasuke is doing to you."

Sakura's legs shook as she cowered in fear against the wall. Her mouth open to speak but she let out a tiny squeak as Naruto slammed next to her head. She flinched, closing her eyes unable to see this demon side of Naruto.

"Go back in and tell Hinata I went home."

Naruto pushed off the wall, placing his hands in his pockets.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want m-me to s-say.." Sakura quivered, stuttering on every syllable. Naruto scowled, she did not sound cute when she stammered. Not like Hinata.

"You're good at lying ms medical-nin. Make some shit up."

With that Naruto walked away. His steps leading him to his apartment. His mind whirling about other things. Memories of a clone...

Naruto opened his apartment door rushing inside. He busted in his room, seeing what his clone was up to. On his bed was a black book open with pictures in it. The camera sitting next to it and some of Hinata's panties.

'What the hell..'

The memories were hazy but becoming clear- every time he thought of it his head felt a sharp crack. His clone had gone off and followed Hinata around all day. Taking pictures even up until their evening. Sneaking into her room and stealing some of her underwear.

He looked at the pictures, some were innocent and some were of her getting dressed for their date. He backed off feeling as if he was going to throw up again. He didn't remember taking them yet he did remember taking them.

_'Fuck fuck fuck, I'm losing it...'_

_'I already had suspicions this morning. Just wanted to check on her. The pictures and panties...uh just extra...'_

_'She saw Kiba...'_

_'Yup, They have a pretty close bond.'_

_'How deep does that bond go...'_

_'Possibly like Sasuke and Sakura...'_

_'On the same team.'_

_'Has a bandaged arm.'_

_'She's hiding something.'_

_'She wouldn't...it was a training accident.'_

_'I'm sure that's what Lee thought.'_

Naruto was pacing around his room, his heated steps making the floor creak. If Sakura could just lie in Lee's face, who's to say Hinata wouldn't lie to him?

_'Take her, make her bend to my will. Break her! Make sure she can't walk to any other man.'_

_'No- I'm not that fucking bastard.'_

Naruto walked in his bathroom closing the door. He breathed heavily as he paced around in the small area.

He leaned into the sink, running the water and quickly splashing his face to get some kind of control back.

_'Fucking breath Naruto.'_

_**'Heh-**_' his mind chuckled darkly.

Naruto slowly looked up, one side with a red-eye and dark whiskers.

_**'What a pity.'**_

The reflection talked to him.

**_'You aren't like Sasuke. No, you're right...You're more like Lee.'_**

"SHUT UP!"

*CRASH*

Blood trickled down his face as he stared into the mirror. It split jaggedly down his reflection one side with his demon side and the other normal. He looked downright deranged.

'It is better if you just...didn't know. Let Hinata whisper her sweet nothings in your ear while you eat it up like an idiot.'

Naruto pulled back from the mirror, pieces of the glass rained down into the sink. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, curling up into a tight ball.

**Day 43**

He had avoided her all day, he watched her as she tried to find him but for some reason, he couldn't be in her presence. He hid when she came over to check on him in the morning. She had knocked on his door and waited for a while, her eyes scanning the area as she waited for him to open the door.

After a few minutes she activated her byakugan and he hid from her all-seeing eyes. After the close was cleared he peaked his head out to see her set a bento box down in front of his door.

He followed her around all day, as she looked for him. Asking people as she walked by them. It seemed she had finally gave up her search when she met up with Kiba.

"Hey Hinata! I need you to train with me again."

Hinata nodded, "Of course."

He didn't follow them at first, 'I shouldn't go...'

Naruto had fought with himself for a good while, should he go to the training grounds or not? After nearly tearing his hair out he decided he wanted to.

When he arrived Hinata was wearing a sports bra covered in sweat, Kiba wasn't wearing a shirt at all, also covered in sweat. The scene alone already pissed him right the fuck off.

"Alright, try that again Hinata!" Kiba readied his fangs as Hinata tried to catch her breath.

"A-alright Kiba!"

Kiba paused seeing Naruto come into the clearing, "Hey what's up Naruto!"

Hinata straightened up looking at her boyfriend as he walked towards them.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto smiled brightly."Hinata you look like you need a break." He pushed the hair that was sticking to her face away from her eyes.

"N-Naruto!" She excitedly hugged him tightly, "Sakura said you had a tummy ache!"

He placed a gentle kiss on top of her forehead,"Yeah but i'm better now, thanks for the breakfast."

"Naruto you aren't feeling well." She panted with a swipe of her forearm across her cheek.

"I'm fine. Go home and shower, we can go out somewhere today, I need some training anyway. Is that cool with you Kiba?"

"That's fine by me!" Kiba got into position again, readying his attack.

Naruto gently pushed her towards the side before she could protest any more. She seemed apprehensive but she was extremely tired from all the training. She kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed her discarded jacket.

After he watched her leave, he returned his attention to his opponent.

Naruto got into position. They both nodded, as Kiba dashed towards him, dodging one of his moves with a leap into the air.

Kiba's musky smell waft over to him, the fragrance of odd pheromones. It was the same aroma he smelt at the cabin with Sasuke and Sakura. The fuckin mutt was turned on from fighting Hinata.

Naruto moved his hands in front of his lips as he let a growl rip across them.

"Come on Naruto! Don't hold back." Kiba grinned.

Naruto brought his fingers down with a smile,"Of course not."

**~A few hours later~**

Sakura was tapping a pen on her clipboard as she leaned into her fist. It was a very long day and she just wanted it to be over with. Actually, it had been a long night.

Naruto was acting so strange it scared her, and his eyes...

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, the way he looked at her with so much hate. She did not feel safe in his presence, almost like she moved to the bottom of the list. She always was number one for him, now she felt like she was no number.

He was disgusted with her and she had to agree, she was also ashamed of her actions. Was she strong enough to do anything about it? No.

Sakura sighed as she filled in some of her patient's paperwork. "He doesn't get it..." but deep down she knew it was wrong. She didn't need Naruto to throw it in her face, or maybe she earned that too. Sasuke just took her breath away without even doing anything. He had her heart and she had no say. It wasn't fair, and Naruto would never understand.

"Ugh." She slapped the board down in irritation.

"SAKURA!"

She straightened up at her name, pink brows on alert.

One of her nurses burst in the break room, sweat clinging to her forehead, "SAKURA WE NEED YOU IN HERE QUICK!"

She got up rushing with the nurse as she brought her to one of the emergency rooms, of all people for her to see she was surprised to find-

"KIBA!" Sakura shouted rushing to the bed. Kiba was groaning in pain holding his stomach with blood everywhere. She didn't know where the blood was coming from.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" She tried to touch his arm gently to assess the situation but Kiba curled more into himself.

"FUCKING HURTTSS!"

The nurses gathered around Kiba trying to comfort him but he howled in pain every time they tried to touch him.

It took forever to calm him down after loading him up with painkillers, but after the initial shock settled she was able to clean up the wound and heal it.

Sakura stepped out leaning on the wall as she tried to catch her breath. It was always hard to see someone she cared about in such a critical condition.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto's cheery voice caught her off guard. Her feet staggered as she jolted herself upright. The blonde boy nearly skipped towards her.

"How is he?" He nodded his head towards the door, fake worry plastered on his face.

Sakura scanned his face with scrutiny,"Fine...you don't seem very worried."

"Good, good...I knew you'd fix him up why would I be?" He laughed.

"Naruto...what happened?" Sakura crossed her arms in front of her, fixing him with a slight glare.

"It was an accident." He shrugged.

"An accident Naruto!" Sakura looked around not wanting anyone to hear her. Her voice dropping low as she whispered, "It looked like you used rasengan on him..."

Naruto snorted "Yeah... and?"

Sakura looked bewildered," You could've killed him Naruto! Do you not care!?"

Naruto seemed to ponder her words then looked at her with a smirk," It was a mistake."

Sakura wanted to continue to hound him but hurried steps caught their attention.

Shino and Hinata were rushing towards them, Hinata with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"W-we just spoke with the nurse...is he okay?" Hinata let a few sprinkle her cheeks as she blinked back the rest.

Naruto frowned at this, 'Why was she shedding tears for him?' Those eyes should only shed tears for him!

"Yeah, he's fine." Naruto cut in before Sakura could speak up.

"Naruto..." Her voice sounded displeased.

What was that? He never heard that in her voice unless she was scolding him for not being careful, but why was she doing this for Kiba? He wasn't hurt, just the stupid mutt.

"You should've been more careful, I know it was an accident but still." Her lips pressed together in a thin line, her eyes still sparkling.

_'Did she fucking care about him that much?'_

"Okay, it was an accident hime, let's go home." Naruto grabbed her arm with a cheery smile but it fell as quickly as it came. Hinata pulled her arm away from him.

"No Naruto..." Hinata looked down from him, luckily too since she was unable to see the look of horror on his face.

_'No...'_

_'NO...?'_

**_'NOOO!?'_**

"I'm going to stay here, make sure Kiba is okay..."

Shino grabbed Hinata's shoulder gently, bringing her into a sideways hug. Trying to comfort her.

Naruto's hand twitched wanting nothing more than to throw his stupid arm off of her and break it like a twig. Grab her fucking hair and drag her out with him. How dare she say NO! For some other man!

"Come on Hinata..." Shino ushered her towards the room as Sakura opened the door for them. They entered leaving the two of them in the hallway.

"Naruto..." Sakura asked worriedly, she had noticed the darkness building in his eyes. "Naruto I don't know what's going on but Kiba is a friend...we are all your friends...just remember that okay...we love you." Her final words made his head hurt again. He was pissed, he didn't need to hear how they loved him, he fucking hated them. Hated them for making him feel this way.

In fact he fucking hated Hinata too.

Naruto growled lowly as he turned to leave the hospital, dashing out of the place.

He hated Hinata.

He hated her for making him feel these emotions he had no control of.

Not before long, he found that he had mindlessly walked to the cemetery. He didn't know where he was going he just kept walking. He looked up at the tombstone that he found himself at, giving a slight chuckle.

"Hey sensei...you were always good with women huh..." He bowed his head gently with respect. "Pervy sage what would you say?" He leaned over resting a sad hand on the tombstone, tears burning his eyes as he tried to hold them back. He was just so confused. Maybe life would have been better if he never fell in love.

"Here."

Naruto sniffled as he looked to the side of him, a white flower being handed to him with dainty hands, the nails painted red.

His eyes shifted to the owners eyes, the color matching her nail polish. "Kurenai..." He whispered. "Thank you." He grabbed the flower from her and rest it on the grave. His hand lingering on the stem just a while longer.

Kurenai patted his head gently in comfort.

The two mourned silently until the dark clouds began to crowd above them.

"It looks like it's about to rain, I will walk you back."

Naruto nodded his head, rising up to walk with Kurenai.

"I heard what happened to Kiba..." Kurenai whispered.

Naruto stopped walking, his eyes growing in shock, "It was an -"

"It's ok Naruto, I'm not here to pummel you... but..." Kurenai flicked his forehead with her fingers, earning herself an 'ow' from the boy. "You should be more careful, that boy is my student and like a child of mine, you hear."

"S-sorry Kurenai..." Naruto rubbed his forehead gently. "I-I don't know why I did it..." Naruto began to cry now, letting tears flow down his cheeks. "I-I was so angry- I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." Kurenai rubbed his arm comfortingly, continuing on their path. "I know... you were jealous of them hm?"

Naruto couldn't speak, feeling vulnerable as Kurenai picked up his feelings and waved it in his face. She was right.

Naruto began to sweat, if she told his girlfriend she'd be extremely pissed! "I was jealous... but you can't tell Hinata! Swear!"

Kurenai rubbed her belly with tiny circles, she hummed slightly before retuning her intense gaze upon him.

"Fine, but you do not need to be jealous of them. Hinata has loved you from the very beginning of time and I only see that love growing every second. She's happy to be with you so don't let some petty jealousy get in the way of your relationship."

They made it to her apartment as the rain started to pour.

"But- what if..."

"Naruto. This is the very girl who had risked her life for you no? She loves you." Kurenai grabbed his arm gently, applying a little bit of pressure to add to her point. "Time is promised to no one. Spend as much of it as you can with her, fill it with happy memories and love...not regrets."

His face went pale, "Thanks...you gave me a lot to think about..."

Naruto had never thought about that. What if Hinata were to leave him in a whole new way. A place he couldn't reach her. Couldn't touch her... couldn't smell her...taste her... see her... hear her...

_'I should lock her up so she can't escape from me or get hurt.'_

He was drenched by the time he got home, his head hanging low as he entered his apartment. He paused seeing a figure sitting at his table, with his vile album book and camera.

"Sasuke..."

"We need to talk."

* * *

**WE ARE ALMOST DONE WITH THE DESCENT TO MADNESS AHHHH! **

**Again thanks so much for all the support I received from you guys. You guys are so kind and I hope to keep a great connection with all my wonderful reeaders. Love you guys!**

**Have a wonderful holiday and stay safe C:!**


	13. Chapter 13

lala1224 : Thank you so much for taking the time to review, also super glad you are liking it!

Canomi :It always brightens my day when I see you review my story! You are always so sweet and kind and I'm supper excited to get to the end ! This will be the last part to our dark chapter! And yeah you will see in this chapter how that pans out.

Yuriflor: Awww thank you so much! I was going to bring Kakashi and Ino into this story but the darkness chapters kind of fell into its own seperate story so I tried to make it kind of quick and to the point. If I would've added the other chapters it would've dragged on longer and you stay safe too c: (Next chapter we will see the ritual!)

pizzansushi : Lol i was thinking the same thing too, like Hinata girl wat is you doin but she got super curious haha. Also yeah its kind of Sakura and Sasuke's fault for making his obsession take a darker turn. Also thank you very much, i wanted you guys to kind of take wild guesses at what she found for the drammaaaaaa.( Because im like that) You're welcome and I hope my story brings you some sort of joy during these dark times. Stay safe and I am so glad you found that part hot because I don't know why I did (I'm not aloneeee lol)

Guest : IT IS OKAY! You do not have to apologize to me, I watch tons of movies and shows where I am so pissed at the story line but it's not a problem. Just stick along with me until the end then you can yell at me haha.

kawaiihinahime : So i am glad you pointed out that part about Kurenai. That was supposed to show like how his mind is splitting into different directions making him go crazy. Like for one second he's like aw yeah i feel you and then the next he's like oh crap Hinata can actually die maybe i can just protect her by keeping her locked away while alssooooo making sure she doesnt leave me. So at this point hes kind of too far gone haha. Also IT IS SUPER SASUKE AND SAKURA'S FAULT. Buuuuut Naruto was already going down an obsessive route, it just took a dark turn. Like it might have been on the cuter side lol.

NoJusticeNoPeace : Yes, he's kind of too far gone at this point especially because he thought so highly of Sakura and Sasuke. If anyone told him they knew sakura was cheating on lee he'd laugh in their face. Now that hes seen it first hand hes in a state of shock and it's making his mind think of dark things.

Papaleta: Thank you! I kind of pulled that out of the depth of my heart when I argue with people who say Naruto should be with Sakura, i'm always like 'The bitch lied to his face saying she loved him to MANIPULATE HIM. You don't do that!" So yeah strong Hina/Naru fan here haha. And I love Shika I wanted him in these chapters but I already dragged the descent into madness parts out too long lol.

Guest : Don't worry their dynamic is too strong!

Rosedove: This will be the last chapter of the descent into madness and sorry I know I know i like to tease c; and thank you I was trying to find a good way to get us back to the present :D because i know how excited you guys are for the ending.

Daisy : hahaha It's ok and thank you so much for being so patient with me ive been trying to dish out these chapters any chance I get lol. I am so excited to end this story! (and equally sad) but this will be the last chapter to descent into madness.

Pakita: Entiendo lo que estás diciendo perfectamente! Además, no te preocupes por el otro capítulo, está bien si no te gustó la escena de Sasuke / Sakura, no soy un gran admirador de ellos, pero no me importa jaja. Y siempre me alegra ver tu opinión, así que cuando encuentres mi historia, ¡está bien, tómate tu tiempo! También muchas gracias por tomarse un momento para revisar mi historia, significa mucho para mí, así que al menos quiero tomarme el tiempo para escribirte en español c: ¡Te quiero mucho!

Siempre he pensado en una relación sasuke / hinata / naruto, pero no creo que a mucha gente le guste eso. Tal vez algún día escribiré una historia sobre ellos jajaja

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF DESCENDING INTO MADNESS AHHHHH. Ok i'm cool...I'm cool. ALso I didn't know when I delete a chapter it updates the story so sorry for the false alarm!**

* * *

**Descending into Madness**

**(Final)**

**DAY 43( Continuing from the last chapter/day)**

Naruto stepped towards the table carefully, eyes lingering on the book and then returning to Sasuke's. "What are you doing here Sasuke..."

Sasuke said nothing as he gestured towards the seat across from him. The chair scraped loudly as Naruto pulled it out and sat down, he unclenched and clenched his jaw nervously. He didn't know why he was timid, it's not like he did anything bad... he just was appreciating Hinata's beauty. Well maybe the ones where she was changing were kind of personal...did he see those, he better not have.

There was an uncomfortable stillness as they sat, Naruto's eyes staring intently at the book while Sasuke watched him attentively.

"Sakura's worried about you."

"Shouldn't be."

"..." Their eyes locked and then Naruto averted his gaze again.

"She told me what happened with Kiba..."

"Yeah well, maybe Sakura should mind her fucking business. Why the fuck are you here and did you fucking look at these?" Naruto reached across to quickly grab the book dragging it back to him and holding it tight to his chest.

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto's grip got tighter and tighter on the book. His quietness annoying the blonde more than anything.

"What Sasuke!" Naruto growled towards him, orbs looking darker than his usual blue.

Sasuke's face was as expressionless as ever as he spoke calmly, "You used Rasengan on Kiba."

"He deserved it."

"Why?"

"For the same reason you stuck your cock in that walking bimbo of a woman, which by the way great job fucking her up. Dumb broad doesn't know from right from wrong. You had her around your finger for years Sasuke, honestly, how do you do it?"

Sasuke's face tensed up just a bit before relaxing. He shifted in his seat to lean forward, elbows on the table. "This isn't about me."

Naruto rolled his eyes," Yeah you're right, you let yourself in here so you can see yourself out."

"Naruto." The way he said his name made him irritated. Like he had done something wrong. He didn't do anything wrong, they did! He's a fucking angel compared to this demon in front of him.

"Don't do that. If anything we should be talking about you Mr scum of the earth. Maybe my Rasengan to the stomach would be nothing compared to the heart-shattering moment Lee hears the truth about the woman he loves."

Sasuke sighed, "You can call me all the names you want, I know I am no good, but that is me. Not you. You've been acting differently. Out of character. What I did to Lee was wrong. I know it was wrong, but this... this is getting out of control Naruto. This isn't you."

Naruto bit his lip harshly, his fangs digging into his skin. His nose twitched up in frustration. He didn't want to hear it, someone talking about his situation was only making him anxious, like he has been doing something wrong. He hasn't right? There was a sharp stab in his head causing him to groan in pain. He held the right side of his face, closing his eyes as it felt like his mind was being tossed around.

"Sasuke... I-I did nothing wrong...I'm fine..." Naruto leaned forward as he held his head, speaking almost as if he was out of breath. He dropped the book into his lap, staring at it intensively.

"Kiba. The pictures. Even... the..." Sasuke trailed off making Naruto look up at him with his hand still pressed against his temple.

"What..."

Sasuke gave him a knowing look making Naruto sit back with a growl. "You didn't fucking touch them did you."

"No."

"So yeah what of it? I love Hinata is that so wrong?"

"Does she know."

Naruto paled at the question, mouth going dry as he opened his lips to speak. "Uh.. well.."

"Why is that?" Sasuke pressed on.

"Well, sh-she's shy you know. I wouldn't want her to be embarrassed."

"You're stalking her."

"Fuck off." Naruto snarled. "She did it to me when we were kids it's the same!"

"I don't think Hinata had a collection of your boxers and a book full of unsuspecting photos. Also, she did not beat Sakura to a pulp, even when you openly fawned over her. If you would've chosen Sakura I'm sure she would've respected your decision."

Naruto pressed harder into his head, the pain only worsening. "Y-yeah well, I just have a different kind of love-"

"Obsession. Not love."

There was a crack in his head making him groan more, he put his face into his palms.

"No...no I just love her...It's my own kind of love...I love her..."

_'What's the difference between obsession and love anyway?'_

"Naruto, you have developed a very unhealthy obsession with Hinata, if this continues...you may lose yourself altogether. I know the feeling because I feel the same way with Sakura."

Naruto peeked up at this, eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke closed his eyes breathing deeply, "What I did to Sakura was wrong... After you had said they were dating I followed her... watched her...with- him. I was pissed seeing them together even though I didn't feel it was in my right to be. Apart of me wanted her to be happy, but that night...something just snapped... I was full of jealousy and rage..."

"So how is my situation any different from yours...?" Naruto shrugged casually.

"Naruto, the difference is you are dating Hinata and you aren't stupid like me. I don't deserve Sakura...I don't deserve her love, but you..." Sasuke let his head fall, his hair covering his mixed colored eyes. "I do all these missions... because I can't go back to normal... I am too far gone for simplicity. I thought I could let Sakura go...but I couldn't and that was my mistake. Don't ruin your relationship Naruto. Don't follow in my path." Sasuke's eyes looked up towards him, there was sorrow deep within them.

Naruto grabbed the book in his lap, staring at the black cover. He didn't even remember buying this. He didn't even put it together. It was his clone, but he kept it.

"Sasuke...I don't know what's wrong with me...my head... there's this pounding in my head...I feel strange. Like I am two different people. I had a clone go off on its own...I-I have been sleepwalking- even waking up in another place- I-I think I'm going insane..." Naruto laughed lightly to himself. "I hurt Kiba...I hurt a friend I could've killed him...I could've killed Kiba..." The reality became more and more abundant, everything that he had done up until that moment came crashing upon him like a tidal wave. He felt sick, extremely sick. What he was doing was wrong...it was wrong.

His stomach felt like it was tumbling around and he shot up to run to his kitchen, he threw himself over the sink and threw up whatever was in his stomach.

_'It's not wrong, it's just the way I love Hinata.'_

'_No, it is. I need to stop this...no more.'_

Naruto leaned against the sink and slid down to the floor. Sasuke was standing by him, unmoved by the stench of his vomit.

"Sasuke...I need help..."

_**'I don't need his help.'**_

"I know Naruto. I already spoke with Kakashi. We leave now."

Naruto nodded his head, "I-I just have to do one thing before we go..."

**~Few Moment's Later~**

"Hey!" There was a chorus of greetings when Naruto entered the hospital room. Kiba was sitting up with his chest bandaged and a food tray in his lap. Shino was sitting at the window and Kurenai sitting in a chair next to him. Hinata was sitting opposite of them closer to the door, while Sakura was checking his clipboard for updated details.

"Hey..." Naruto shyly spoke, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He was surprised by their wonderous welcome. He thought maybe they'd be throwing pitchforks at him by now and cursing his name to hell and back.

"Um...I wanted to let you guys know I was leaving on a mission...and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being so careless Kiba."

**_'He deserved it.'_**

Kiba let out a chuckle, "Hey we are all good Naruto! I told you to hold nothing back but geez man I feel sorry for your enemies, that Rasengan packs a punch!"

Naruto felt a tear in his chest, Kiba did not deserve that. He was a good friend who has been there through thick and thin.

Sakura looked at him discreetly with concern as she scribbled away.

"Your vitals are looking a lot better, you should be good to go in a few days." Sakura quickly walked out feeling uncomfortable with Naruto in the room.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as she passed by. Sakura stopped mid-step looking at him questioningly, taking the time to weigh his apology. She nodded her head gently before leaving the room.

_**'That bitch definitely didn't deserve an apology.'**_

Naruto walked over to Hinata placing a hand on her shoulder, "Can I talk to you?"

Hinata's big orbs were wide with a glossy tint to them, Kami no matter what she was doing she always looked beautiful. Her lips were quivering softly as she spoke, "Y-you are leaving? R-right now?"

**_'Don't leave her.'_**

Naruto smiled brightly adjusting the bag on his back, "Yeah, it's an important mission. Can't tell you all the details but...I hope it won't be too long...maybe a week..."

**_'A waste of time.'_**

Hinata blinked rapidly, "I-I'm sorry Naruto, I-We didn't get to spend a day together I was here all day."

**_'You should feel bad staying with that mutt.'_**

Naruto grabbed Hinata, hugging her tightly, "It's okay hime. Don't worry about it. I will come back as soon as I can...promise." She hugged him back with equal affection.

"I love you Hinata."

Hinata gasped pulling back from him, her cheeks growing darker by the second, "You- I love you too Naruto." She pulled him closer to smash her lips to his, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Now she was even more nervous about this mission, she didn't understand why he was acting that way and why it was so urgent!

'Why would I want to leave? Everything is fine see?'

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist deepening the kiss, parting his lips so he could slip a tongue pass her soft ones.

'Why should I leave this?'

Their tongue tangled together, sliding over one another with ease. Hinata let out a soft moan into his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to take her home and just call it a day, cuddle with his sweet caring girlfriend.

**_'We should.'_**

_'No, I have to do this for Hinata.'_

The couple pulled apart out of breath, looking at each other in the eyes as they panted softly.

"Hurry home okay." Hinata smiled rubbing his cheek with a gentle thumb.

Naruto leaned over to peck her on the forehead, "I will...always."

_**'OR WE CAN JUST NOT GO.**_'

Naruto frowned at the way his head thumped. His grip on Hinata became extremely tight.

"Naruto?" Hinata looked at him worriedly. Now she was starting to get scared of the mission he was about to embark on. "What's wrong Naruto?" She held on to his arms gently, rubbing them to soothe his worries.

"I-I'm just going to miss you." Naruto had to rip his arms away from her with way too much effort. He had to get out of here soon before he changed his mind.

"I'll see you later Hinata."

"I'll walk you to the gate-"

"NO. It's fine. Go be with your team..." Naruto sent her a smile, walking away swiftly.

"Goodbye Naruto!" Hinata called to him, worry laced into her voice.

Naruto made it to the gate seeing Sasuke waiting for him. He nodded his head and then they began to walk together.

**Day 47**

It took them a few days to finally make it to the destination but when they made it there, Karin was on top of a large boulder drinking from a white cup.

"Took you guys long enough." Karin sipped on her drink nonchalantly.

Naruto release a snort, "What is she doing here?"

"She's here to help." Sasuke walked towards Karin as she slid down the boulder.

"_I, _was getting your room ready." Karin set down her cup to do a few hand signs causing the bolder to slide away.

"What room?" Naruto looked down into the darkness as they descended. He was nervous as he followed them to a metal door at the bottom. It glowed pink as it slowly opened with a heavy screech. It opened to a long corridor, candles lighting their path to another door.

They walked down the corridor with echo footsteps entering the only door present. It was a stone room with chains hanging around them.

Naruto walked in carefully as Karin picked up the chains. When he stood in his spot she rolled her eyes and gestured towards him to come closer.

"Kakashi and I spoke about...dark Naruto. We think it's time you met him again."

Naruto sat down with the chains locked in place, sighing as he got in position.

"Well... here goes nothing..."

**~Naruto's Mindscape~**

When he entered his mind he was sitting on a green lake. There was a huge green waterfall in front of him. It slowly poured with hazy movements. He was surrounded by darkness with cracks in the sky blinking red like lightning. He stood up stepping towards the waterfall.

"Naruto!" He called to him knowing he was there, feeling him but on the other side. There was silence as he looked around his surroundings, it was a disaster in there. How did he let his mind get so destroyed?

There was a dark figure that came towards the waterfall, his stiletto looking like his own. As he moved into the waterfall he smiled brightly towards him, his eyes red. The whiskers on his face darker than his own.

**"Why hello, how nice of you to visit.**" His demonic voice echoed into the clearing.

He remembered how he beat him last time, if he could just get through to him maybe he could stop feeling so crazy. He had to reason with him, not fight him.

"I've come to talk. I don't want to fight."

The demon Naruto shrugged casually walking towards him. "**Then let's talk**." He stopped in front of him making him feel nervous, he didn't know why it felt so different talking to him this time.

"What we did to Kiba-"

"**Did you smell the same thing I smelt?**"

Naruto closed his mouth, "Well he- Kurenai said-"

"**Said, there's nothing to worry about. Maybe she just didn't want you to kill him. Like seriously what is the pregnant woman going to do? Nothing. What can any of them do? We can blow up the whole village faster than Pain."**

Naruto frowned at the dark side of him, he definitely had gotten a lot worse.

The other him chuckled walking to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder like they have been long time buddies, **"Too soon? Anyways. Why don't we get out of here and get back to our love? You know how it feels to be away from Hinata. It's dreadful. We don't need to do this. You just gotta listen to me for a change."**

"We almost killed Kiba."

**"Kami Naruto, the guys not dead. If I wanted to kill him I would've killed him."**

His dark eyes looked upon his blue ones. All the humor gone from them. Then he cracked a big smile letting out a soft sigh.

"**Like I said. Kiba was turned on while fighting with Hinata. Who wouldn't be turned on by looking at Hinata? Have you seen her? She's beautiful yes?**"

"Yeah...-"

**"Sweet...kind... loving."**

"Mhm."

"**Perfect in every way. Smoking body."**

Naruto nodded his head some more, agreeing to what pretty much summed up to be his wonderful girlfriend.

**"So who's to say Kiba doesn't think about her in that way? Or any man at that? The evidence was right in your face. You smelt it. Are you not angry?"**

Naruto went quiet thinking about everything that was said. He was angry...

"But still-"

He poked his chest playfully,"** And waaaas it so bad that we took a few pictures of Hinata? We weren't hurting anyone, not like Kiba am I right?"**

Naruto shook his head, "No- but that's creepy, and she didn't know about some of them."

The red-eyed Naruto scoffed,**" You think we could've gotten all those cute pictures of her? And you said it yourself we don't want her to be embarrassed by them, you know how shy she gets. Also, she's ours right?"**

"She's not an object..." Naruto shrugged the other Naruto off of him. "We need to stop treating her as such."

**"Right right...**" The dark-eyed Naruto walked around him with his arms behind his head. "**Because if someone else comes along and forces her to be theirs, than you'd just let her go free because she's not an object right?"**

"Wait what-"

"**Yeah yeah, we respect Hinata! We love you Hinata so much so if you don't want us anymore that is quite alright, go ahead and be with Kiba. That's what you are saying right?"**

"NO! What the heck? What are you on about! Hinata loves me! Kurenai said it herself. We need to make happy memories with Hinata. Anything could happen at any moment."

"**Yes of course! She loved us for so long right. She doesn't even know us. If she loves us so much why don't you show her the pictures? The panties that you stuffed in your drawer. Tell her you hurt Kiba on purpose. "**

"I-I..." Naruto blinked rapidly, confusion attacking him once again.

**"It's her fault we are even in this situation if you ask me she should love us, both of us right? I'm only here because we disagree with her, and honestly it's been everyone else telling you you, are wrong. What the fuck does Sasuke know? Sakura? Kurenai? Even Hinata. You are afraid she won't love you anymore. What's the point of walking around on eggshells, make her love us. Hate us even, fuck I don't care. We just need her full attention, I want her everything. Control her because she is ours, it doesn't matter what she wants. She will learn either way." The dark Naruto stopped in front of him with a big grin, opening his arms towards him. "Come Naruto, let me take over for once, allow me to accept you."**

Naruto stepped back slowly, the cracks in the sky crackling as it began to split more.

"N-No...this is wrong...no..."

Dark Naruto dropped his arms with disappointment, "**Ah...still not convinced... Okay.**" He turned around motioning with his head as he walked towards the waterfall. Naruto watches him disappear, hesitating to follow him at first, but walking forward nonetheless. When he entered the waterfall he found a dark cave on the other side. A hospital building was lit up like a light, sitting in the middle of the darkness ominously. He looked around looking for the other Naruto but he didn't see him.

He walked into the hospital, the place looking as if it's been deserted for years.

"Hello!" He called into the building, covering his mouth as dust rose. He stepped deeper into the building, walking forward and looking around for any sign of his other half.

"Hellooo!" Naruto called again walking down a corridor, at the end of the hall there was a light coming from the room.

There were hushed whispers as he got closer to the door. Naruto pushed the door open peering inside as the dim light revealed the room. Naruto let his mouth fall in complete horror.

"No!" Naruto chocked out feeling as if he had been stabbed in the heart. In the room was Hinata and Kiba on the bed together, their naked bodies intertwined with one another. The moans seemed to have gotten louder now that he was watching, Hinata's eyes looking at him with pure lust in them.

"Oh! Oh no Kiba N-Naruto is watching!" She squeaked out with bruised lips but continued to throw herself back towards her partner.

"Let him watch," Kiba smirked looking at Naruto as he continued to thrust into Hinata, holding on to her wiggling hips.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted lurching forward but he flung back, something gripping him in place. He looked down to hands holding him back. Sakura held onto his left arm with Sasuke, while Lee and Kurenai held onto his right arm. Other hands came out of nowhere holding his legs in place.

"LET GO OF MEE! HINATAAA!" Naruto cried with tears in his eyes, unable to move towards her. He struggled, thrashing around wildly trying to break free.

**_"If you love her you have to let her go..."_**

**_"You can't control her..."_**

**_"She doesn't love you anymore..."_**

**_"If only she would've let you down more gently..."_**

**_"Don't worry she loves you Naruto!"_**

**_"What I did to Sakura was wrong..."_**

**_"I hate Sasuke! I hate him and love him all at the same time. He has complete control of me!"_**

Naruto cried trying to break free from the hands but they were gripping him so tightly, they wouldn't let go.

He looked back at the scene as Kiba flipped Hinata onto her back , her head leaning over the bed as her hair fell to the floor, her tongue lolled out of her mouth like a bitch in heat. Her breasts bouncing forward and back with Kiba's harsh movements.

"D-Don't look Naruto~" She stuttered and moaned at the same time.

"Someone is getting excited, I think she likes it when you watch Naruto!" Kiba howled excitedly.

"FUCK FUCK IT'S NOT REAL IT'S NOT REAL!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly screaming into the air but still struggling all the same. The whispers of the people holding him were only getting louder along with the sound of thunder cracking outside. His head felt whips of shock over and over again. He screamed out in pain begging it to all stop.

Naruto fell to his knees trying to crawl into the room but the hands kept him in his place, pulling on his clothes, body, face, and hair. He couldn't get to her.

"Kyaaa~" Hinata's moans bounce off the walls along with Kiba's panting and grunts.

"STOOOOP! STOOOP! PLEASE!" Naruto was fully breaking down, he began to attack the hands that grabbed him, clawing at them and using his chakra to break free. Every bloody limb he cut off a new one emerged.

His darker self walked into the corridor leaning on the side as he looked at him. Shaking his head in shame.

"**Let's make this end, shall we?**" He reached out a hand and without hesitation, Naruto grabbed it instantly. There was a thunderclap as the hospital ripped apart from lightning, causing an explosion of red chakra. Naruto and his demon self merged together, taking on his demon form with nine chakra tails whipping around him and cutting the limbs holding him back. He ripped through the hands around him sending blood flying every which direction shredding his way towards Kiba and Hinata. With clawed hands he slashed towards Kiba's, throat sending his head soaring into the air with blood splattering everywhere.

Hinata's pitiful screams filled the air as his world quickly turned to darkness.

When the darkness began to fade he had woken up in a dimly lit room. His body felt like he had been hit by several boulders and he couldn't get this shaky feeling out of his head. His head lolled to the side seeing a bed next to him. It was Sasuke all bandaged up from head to toe, his body looking exactly how he felt.

"Sas-" His voice croaked as he tried to speak. His mouth feeling like he hadn't had water in days. His eyes rolled back, darkness finding him for a split second as he forced his eyes back open.

"Ngh" He tried to reach for him but his arms felt heavier than before. He looked down to see it was bandaged up as well, slowly he looked at his body seeing he too was in bad shape.

_'The fuck-'_

"Don't try to move..." Karin spoke coming towards him. "I can see by the look in your eyes you must be back..."

"Wh-" Naruto swallowed looking around with his eyes in bewilderment.

"Well... let's just say it's been a long month."

_'A MONTH!'_

"Sasuke has been fighting you every day ever since we got here... you exploded thrashing around wildly out of nowhere. He sent me away and when I came looking for you guys, both of you were in rough shape. He's been holding your demon side back ever since. Trying to stop you from bulldozing your way to Hinata."

Naruto couldn't believe it. He looked at Sasuke trying to reach for him but he could barely move. His arm just falling to the side of the bed. Karin stepped forward grabbing his arm gently to set it onto his chest.

"You should be good to go in a few days, Sasuke had me seal the dark Naruto inside of you... so he should be quieter...I'm not sure how long it will last though..." She patted his hand gently. "Just rest Naruto."

Naruto felt the tears burning his eyes, he let them go, turning his head in shame.

He failed.

**Year 1**

He had to fight for control with dark Naruto too much and he didn't want Sasuke to have to worry about him. So this year he opted for something different. After talking with Garaa he was able to get Kankuro to make a doll-like version of Hinata. By all means, he was disgusted but maybe if he tried to replicate the life dark Naruto was after it would be easier for him to calm down.

More rooms were put into the underground jail, making it more of an underground house. He gave him all his pictures and anything else that he became attached to. Food, clothes, scent. He had it all to hand to him, giving in to his desire once a year. It held him there for the most part. Until he broke the doll for not being Hinata.

**Year 2**

Even after his budding relationship with Hinata, he tried his best to keep the demon locked away. Too afraid to bring him to light. But he was always deep in there, waiting to break out again. His haunting words but so far away. Some days were harder than others but he would keep continuing with one foot in front of the other.

He had even asked to marry her, putting a different kind of 'mark' on her. It was good enough for him even when people always said how lucky he was to be with her.

He was always the lucky one.

Of course, because she was so perfect.

On their wedding night, they had sex, but he held back. He was too afraid of waking the demon from his jail. He didn't want him to come to light to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt Hinata, ever. That's why he had to keep her in the light, so the demon Naruto didn't stain his relationship. He will create happy memories.

Even then he thought maybe this year the demon would see that things are moving in a positive direction but he couldn't get him on his side. Resulting in another bloody battle.

**Year 3**

This year will be different. He just knows it will. He will get the demon to join him rather than fight against him. Each time he feels like maybe he's getting closer. He doesn't need Sasuke there as much anymore so that's a plus!

However, no matter what. He cannot let him get to Hinata. Ever.

As he walked to his sanctuary he took a deep breath, taking in the smell of nature.

He turned to look at Karin giving her a lopsided smile. "Is it just me or do you smell lavender?"

Karin snorted rolling her eyes, "Is the demon Naruto already coming out?"

Naruto chuckled looking around the area as he heard the boulder move to the side. His eyes flashed red as his nose was invaded with the scent he knew all to well.

It almost smelt like...

_**'Hinata...'**_

"Come on Naruto!" Karin called to him as his eyes turned back to normal.

"What's the rush we got a whole month!" Naruto called running down the steps to catch up to Karin.

_**'A whole month alone...'**_

The final chains were placed on Naruto as he cracked his neck back and forth.

"Kankuro fixed up the doll for you but it will take a few days do you think you can hold him until then?"

"Yeah, I think it's getting a little easier for me." Naruto smiled optimistically.

"Okay, well... good luck Naruto."

"Thanks Karin."

Karin patted him on the head before leaving out of the room.

Naruto leaned his head down listening as Karin left the hideout.

He began to dance around getting antsy. The smell of Hinata already making **him** seep through. The lavender scent appearing to get stronger and stronger by the minute. Her scent was making him crazy but the imitation of her scent didn't have the same effect. It was like she was there.

"Fuck..." He cursed. Why was he smelling her so vividly?

"Naruto..."

Naruto opened his eyes to see the pale ones looking back at him. An evil laugh began to chuckle deep within him as his mind began to rip apart, tearing itself up piece by piece as the demon Naruto rampaged inside.

'NO!'

But it was too late.

**'Hinata...'**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**IT'S DONE!**

Descent into madness is over and now it's time to get back to the story! Honestly this background story wasn't supposed to take up so many chapters but it kind of had a life of it's own. So sorry if you were yawning throughout the whole time but next chapter we will be back in the present time. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For all of the support you guys give to me. It means so much to me and I have been thinking up some story ideas for my next project. I have three as of right now and will allow you guys to vote on which one you guys want me to work on.

_Tags for all these ideas (Horror/Thriller/Romance/Obsession/Possession/Murder/killing/Manipulation/Drama(Because I am a dramatic bitch)_

**Idea 1:**

**Big Bad Fox**

**(AU) A remix of little red riding hood set in a fantasy land.**

Hinata was told to avoid the big bad fox at all cost; he was evil, mischievous and a monster who fed on the innocent. Little did they know Hinata knew the fox well and he was none of those things. He was a sweet and charming boy with fluffy fox ears and one bushy tail. A smile that could light up your world and eyes that made you feel like you were swimming in the ocean. There's no way he could be as they described, they just don't know the real fox named Naruto. Not like she does.

**Idea 2:**

**Love For Eternity**

**(Vampire AU)**

Hinata is a vampire that has lived for a long time. In her time today vampires and humans co-exist as best as a rat in a snake cage. The humans try to fight them while the vampires treat them like play things. It is a never ending division that has been going on for a long time and Hinata has done a good job at being neutral. That is until she falls deeply in love with the hotheaded vampire slayer. What could go wrong?

-This story Hinata will be equally obsessed and possessive over Naruto like he is over her-

**Idea 3:**

**Harmless Attraction**

**(High School AU)**

During the summer Hinata has a one night stand with a mysterious blonde male that completely rocked her world. She never thought she'd see him again but fate had a weird way of doing things. Starting her new teaching position in high school, she finds her lover, as one of her students. "Menma?" "Actually teach, it's Naruto."

(Naruto will be a senior in high school (18)- i don't do pedophilia but the adrenaline of getting caught and getting in trouble from all sides is a drug i snort happily.)

**(Idea 4)**

**(AU)**

I haven't fleshed this idea out as much as the other ones but i'll put it up just in case.

Hinata is a counselor for a psych ward where she meets Naruto who is a serial killer. He falls madly in love with Hianta and yea I feel like you know where this is going lol.

**So these are the three ideas I am working with right now, feel free to send me some messages if you want more details and let me know what your vote is. IN every story Naruto will be possessive/obsessive/bad-boy style, but more so because it's not a split personality. And I do AU because it's been a while since I watched Naruto and I don't have the fresh memory of it like i used to. (So laziness lol) Anyways stay safe and love you guys! POLL IS UP ON MY ACCCOUNT THANK YOU MIN-CHAN17 for the idea! **


	14. Chapter 14

Dobbyhasnomastr: Yeah Naruto is a little on the coo coo side, but Hinata is a loving woman so we shall see c:!

SirLink : Thank you for your vote! Can you please go to my profile and vote in the poll for me? Also, I appreciate the compliment I feel I might not be able to make a Sasuke/Hinata story unless Sasuke was forcing her or Naruto is a complete asshole which is usually every other Sasuke/Hinata fic. Hopefully, I can continue to compliment the characters in my future work.

Min-chan17: Hi! And thank you for giving me that suggestion I didn't think about it and thanks for liking the last chapter I hope you like this one.

Guest : Since you are a guest I will put a point in for idea 2 at the end and I am excited for all my ideas for different reasons, a vampire Hinata is definitely up there for why I like idea 2 lol c:

Rocket: Sabes mi dolor! ¡Es por eso que decidí escribir mi propia historia oscura de Naruto / Hinata porque los AMO! Y muchas gracias por su apoyo, estaba nerviosa de que no mucha gente quisiera esos capítulos, pero estoy muy feliz de que resultaron ser sus favoritos. Pondré su voto po ya que no tiene una cuenta (su voto todavía me importa lol c: !)

Guest: You will see her thoughts in this chapter, I don't want to spoil anything. I will put a point in for idea 1 since you do not have an account.

Papaleta: Oh yeah, she was the last person he was hoping to see lol. And good I like making you guys feel different emotions while reading my story! I am glad I am making you feel intense while reading the chapter that means I am doing a good job and it's not boring lol. Yeah dark naruto is quite convincing, also that is absolutely amazing how there is still not enough dark naruto/Hinata with both languages. I need to add to the community :D! Yes, I think it would be a nice change of pace for Hinata to be on equal grounds as NAruto with the possessiveness, especially as a dangerous predator. If you could vote on my profile please that would be great c:

DxGRAYxMAN: Thank you for your vote but I place a poll up if you don't mind going there to vote for me c:

jenuzumaki : You are absolutely right, if Hinata pushes dark Naruto away Naruto would never be able to merge with him. We will just have to see her answer c; And I am glad you see it in a different light, Naruto is very different from everyone else. He doesn't know what to do with his emotions and talking to everyone else didn't help. I don't want to spoil anything so I will allow you to read.

Samuel2072 : Thank you for your comment, if you can go to my profile so you can vote I would appreciate it tons. As for Naruto I was hoping you guys could see the split in how he felt, It's not all black and white. This chapter explores more on that idea so I will shut up and let you read lol.

Mizauwa-san: Thank you! You are too kind I hope you are doing well. You are so kind and I am so glad you were able to see how his descent went and how everyone affected him. As for the stories I am in the same boat you are I love them all haha. That's why I am leaving it up to you guys because I can't choose !

Afont14: I hope it is super exciting for you and thank you for your lovely support! I am the same way with dark stories and I think there is something just so deviously *delicious* about a man just being so overly obsessed with you to the point he kills for you lol. It is also this sort of dominance thing that I found to like. By all means, I would be absolutely terrified if this happened in real life but in story form it's pretty damn juicy, that's why they are called dark fantasies c:! ( If you could vote for me on my profile if you decided which one you want lol- I can't decide XD)

Daisy:YAY!I am so happy you enjoyed those chapters. Naruto remembers bits and pieces of what Naruto did, almost like a dream. Sometimes he doesn't remember at all. I am not gonna say anymore because this chapter answers a lot of your questions and I want you to enjoy it. Also I will put your vote in for story # 3!

Guest: And thank you so much for supporting me c:

Uzumaki spiral: From jitters to frustration to drama YES! I like these emotions! That means that each chapter is not boring :D. Thank you for your support for both of my stories I really appreciate it, my efforts are a form of all the love I get from you guys c:! As for the stories if you could make your way to my profile to vote on the poll that would be fabulous!

Shonix13 : Aw thank you! If you could vote on the poll for me that would be splendid, I have no idea what to write first lol.

charmedprincess101 : Aw I'm glad you saw Sasuke trying, he does feel regret for what he had done. It was a long few chapters but with all this positive feed back I am glad I decied to write it out like i did. Thanks for your support and if you can vote on the poll on my profile that would be great c:!

kawaiihinahime: Wellllll he did kind of help his dark path so you don't have to feel tooooo bad haha. And I am glad you like my ideas! I have noooo idea which one to write but I really do want to write all of them I just don't know which one to go for first. Also I super love your profile picture it is so stinkin cute c:!

Rosedove : I wanted to put more into it but I felt it was becoming it's own story so I made to keep it shorter. I kind of do regret that but this is my first story so in my next ones I hope to learn from this one and add to those projects. As for Sasuke and Sakura yeah it was pretty messed up but who else would fuck up Naruto's mind more than his own teammates? The vampire one will probably have a ton of lemons along with the school one...actually I dunno haha but maybe the vampire one is at the top for lemons because you know biting and sucking lol.

SazHearT : Aw thanks for the lovely review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter I don't want to spoil anything so I will let you read c:!

Desiy122 : Yes I htink that Idea is super cool because Hinata will be the predator but Naruto will still be dangerous because he hunts her species. So it will be a equal (kind of) amount of danger within their possessive/obsessive relationship! Please do make your way to my profile to vote.

Akaswag : I knoooo I thought that would be super cool because Hinata will have this bad boy in her class pining after her haha. But if you could please vote for your story on my poll that would be super.

NoJusticeNoPeace: So the reason I wanted them in high school is that they'd get in trouble more since he is in high school. But I also always wanted to see some disney au's with Naru/Hina, that would be so cool lol. I have a good idea that one.

Pakita: Hola! Siempre estoy muy feliz de ver que encuentres mi historia, sé que dijiste que no tienes una cuenta, pero publicaré el próximo capítulo de esta historia en algún momento de la semana que viene solo para informarte. En cuanto a la próxima historia, me aseguraré de contar su punto al final para que aún tenga algo que decir. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, hasta la próxima!

**So I now have a poll on my profile, if you guys have an account please do make your way there and vote, if you don't have an account I still want to know which one you want. I will tally it up at the end and add points for which one you want. I care about all my readers, even if you don't have an account. Anyways, **

**\ENJOY!/**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

She couldn't believe what Sasuke had explained to her. She sat on the couch in silence, listening to the fireplace crackle.

Her eyes not really seeing anything, her mind going blank. Sasuke sat on the opposite side in equal silence. His head hanging down in sorrow. The shadows dancing across his face making him look like death.

"And that's the story..." Karin whispered sitting on the arm of the couch close to Hinata. She watched Hinata's expression, looking for any sign of emotion. Her blank eyes only making Karin worry for the poor girl. " I know it's a lot to take in...how are you feeling?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, her lips parting ever so slowly. She looked towards Karin as if seeing her for the first time. She blinked a few times before shaking her head almost in a trance. "I...I don't know." And that was the truth, she didn't know what she was feeling. She was for a fact beyond startled. Was there an all of the above answer?

Hinata fiddled with her fingers in thought, she had no words. Mind working on all the information she received. Everything starting to connect. The way Naruto was acting, the reason why he ran away from her on those 'important missions'. It explained why he started to seem more to himself. She had noticed it when he came back from his first "mission" he embarked on, leaving her in the hospital with Kiba. When he had returned he seemed distant, not as affectionate as he was before like he was holding back from something. All this time she thought maybe their 'honeymoon' phase was fading out.

She didn't know he was having his own battle and being with her triggered it. The obsession, possessiveness, and jealousy were all hiding underneath the surface, ripping at his very being as he struggled to be the good man he viewed himself as.

Dear kami. For three years? Three years of this and not once did she notice much besides the missions. He always started acting strangely when they got closer, seeming jumpier. It was why she got curious in the first place. One night he had told her the mission was to protect her and when she tried to get more details he denied her any more information.

She was upset. Angry, furious almost, but she wasn't sure why. What part made her so heated? The fact she didn't realize this or the fact he kept it hidden from her for so long.

She needed time to analyze all the information Sasuke gave her. It was just too much.

Hinata sniffles caught the room's attention. All eyes shifted to her as they watched the giant crocodile tears glide down her face with grace.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry Hinata...I wish I could give you time to adjust but we don't have much...once Naruto wakes up he will come for you."

"I understand... " she spoke softly with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Karin got up to retrieve her a handkerchief, when she handed it to her she nodded her head in thanks. Gently, she dabbed her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

After wiping her tears she placed her hands back into her lap, folding the white cloth as she began to speak again, "Where is he..."

"He was still sleeping when I found you." Sasuke stood and put the fire out, walking towards the door. "We will explain the ritual along the way."

The trio walked outside, the night sky sparkling above them and the cold breeze blowing her hair. She held herself in the sweater enjoying the warmth it gave.

"Naruto wants me to separate the demon from himself, it has manifested into its own being creating a split personality within him. We will need you to draw him here and distract him so I can cut him out, then we will place him in here." Sasuke looked towards Karin who had held up a vase with a bunch of red and black symbols on it. There wasn't a bare spot on it.

Hinata scrunched her brows up in thought, "Why hasn't he done that sooner?" It didn't sound like an easy process and it seemed Sasuke was only giving her the general idea.

Hinata caught Karin glancing at Sasuke as she waited for him to answer.

They stopped walking standing in the middle of the forest, trees loomed over them, covering much of the area. Sasuke looked at her sideways, his head hanging low. "Naruto only wanted to use this as a last resort. Now that the demon has had a taste of you he won't stop. It is the only way."

Hinata looked at him astonished, what were the consequences of doing such a thing, "What's going to happen to Naruto?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together in a thin line, his eyes staring into hers with intensity, "He will be fine."

"No." Hinata grabbed onto Sasuke's arm tightly, eyes begging him for the answer, "What will happen? Taking the demon out...that's apart of him, he's apart of Naruto. If anything he is half of Naruto. So what will happen Sasuke!" Hinata grabbed his arm tightly, she needed to know the truth, she was tired of being left in the dark while Naruto suffered.

Karin sighed placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "This was Naruto's plan, we don't really know..."

Hinata stared deeply into the Uchiha's eyes, not taking her gaze away from him. She knew that he knew. He just wasn't saying it.

"Sasuke-" Hinata froze as a loud yell caught their attention.

**"HINATAAAA!**" There was a loud explosion off in the distance as the ground rumbled underneath them. The sky turned darker than normal as a red blast of chakra shot down like lightning. A wave of wind burst past them, nearly pushed them off their feet. Sasuke grabbed both girls jumping away from the continuous gust of winds that nearly knocked down trees.

After it died down the forest began to shake and rumble as if a giant was bulldozing their way towards them. The tremors made Hinata shudder in fear as she clutched to Sasuke's cloak.

"He's much more unstable than usual Sasuke! We can't go on with this plan!" Karin shouted over the rumble.

"No! I have to help him, I will do it." Hinata looked towards the others with determination.

"He won't hurt you, he loves you too much. No matter what he says. He won't hurt you." Sasuke whispered to her, it seemed he was trying to convince her to not be scared. With the way she shook in his arms, he was probably worried she'd turn tail and run.

Hinata smiled, gently patting his cloak so he'd let her down on the branch, "I know." When he let her go she jumped to the clearing as the other two stayed hidden.

She had to breathe carefully, trying to calm her nerves. She straightened her back standing proudly even though her palms were beginning to sweat. She was frightened of course. The ground vibrated beneath her, growing stronger and stronger as he came closer. She could feel his chakra, it was like a wave of heat coming towards her getting hotter and hotter the more she waited.

_'Naruto...'_ Hinata looked on sadly. A bright red ball coming at her at full speed. Even after the conversation, she didn't have time to ponder on what had happened. She didn't have time for anything. But she was certain she still loved him. That hadn't change one bit.

***WHOOSH!***

Naruto landed in the clearing in all his glory. Hinata had to push chakra towards her feet so she wouldn't be sent flying when he appeared. He looked at her frantically, chakra burning bright around him, nearly taking on double space.

"**Hinata... Hinata I thought something happened to you. I thought you were dead Hinata. Th-there was so much blood- There was so much blood in the bathroom. I-I thought you were gone- you were gone- why did you leave Hinata?"** Naruto began to shake as he walked towards her, fiery chakra blazing around him almost burning her as he got closer. His voice was deeper than his demonic voice.

Hinata flinched from the intensity but she did not move, she stayed her ground. The closer he got the more it burned, he was but an arm's length away when the pain became unbearable. She groaned in agony trying to hold it in, face scrunched up, "Naruto- your chakra- it hurts."

He stopped stepping back in shock, **"I-I'm sorry I -I just want to touch you. I thought you were dead... I-I thought you left me forever I just want to hold you- Where did you go-why did you leave me? Why was there so much-**" He spoke hysterically. Eyes searching around her for anything at all. He danced in his spot wanting to touch her so badly. The way he moved almost seemed like it was hurting him to not be able to reach her. **"Where did that blood come from, that was a lot of blood- it was your blood Hinata- Am I dreaming? Are you really here? Are you gone from me? Are you actually just gone- I have to touch you- I-I have to make sure you are real- I"** He began to cry, the tears burning away in steam as they left his eyes.

Hinata's lip quivered as her heart shattered. She didn't want to cause him this pain. He was in so much pain she just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay, despite his red eyes and dark whiskers. She held her hands to her chest as tears began to fall from her eyes. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm real Naruto, I'm real don't worry. Um..." Hinata paused a bit thinking about telling him why she was bleeding so much. It would crush him if he knew the truth but how could she explain? "Sasuke saved me, and Karin healed me. So I am fine Naruto."

Naruto nearly jumped around as he paced about, like a wolf waiting for the right moment to pounce. His face scrunched up in anger.

"**What happened Hinata? Did you try to leave me? Did I cause you to hurt yourself like that?"** Naruto starting walking around her, checking her body to make sure there wasn't anything else out of place. **"Wh-where's the wound Hinata? Did you slit your wrist it-it was all over the floor! How could you hurt yourself! I thought you wouldn't leave me like that!"** Naruto rushed around her quicker, his chakra still burning brightly like a flame. He began to snarl again, getting angrier at her.

Would it be better to tell him or to keep it to herself?

Hinata stammered lightly trying to think of something to say. "N-Naruto I..."

"**Don't you lie to me! You start doing that when you are about to lie! Tell me the truth! Do you hate me so much!"** Naruto stopped in front of her stomping his foot violently, the chakra flaring up like a fire, it licked her jacket burning it straight to the skin as she yelped falling backward. Her arm tingled as she hissed in pain.

"**Oh shit Hinata! Sorry I - FUCK! I- Shit shit shit."** Naruto knelt down further away from her trying to peer at her wound. "**I-I didn't mean to hurt you- I would never hurt you Hinata- I am so sorry..."** He punched the ground creating a hole in front of him.

Hinata sighed using some chakra to ease the pain. She knows he would never hurt her, but in his condition now he was way too unstable to even control his power. It would be best if she just told him the truth.

"Naruto..." Hinata looked at him taking a deep breath. "Anathi...she tried to kill me...if it weren't for Sasuke I would've been dead." She moved the sweater down so he could see the red mark on her chest.

Naruto let his mouth fall open, "**N-No what? Why?**" He sat back as she spoke some more.

"She wanted to take my place...she wanted to be me."

Naruto let out an enraged growl, **"That stupid fucking doll!**" His fist connected with the ground some more as he released his frustration.

Hinata stared at him while his chakra whipped around dangerously. Then it began to die slowly. "**I...It was my fault...wasn't it, I should have never got that doll.**"

Hinata scooted closer to him now that his chakra died a little, it still burned to be next to him so she sat but across from him. "No... don't say that. You only got that doll because you were lonely."

The demon hung his head low, realizing what had happened. "**You-" **His voice began to get lighter as he spoke again. "You didn't want to tell me because you didn't want me to be sad." He looked towards his wife who only gave him a pitiful smile. His fire got closer to him almost like a second layer of skin. Hinata scooted up to him, the heat still between them.

He looked up at her, the red eyes looking lighter than normal. "Do you hate me?"

Hinata shook her head fiercely, "No way Naruto!"

Naruto's lips began to pull up into a big grin, "Then let's go! You and me, we don't need anyone else! It can just be us Hinata! Just us together. I won't allow anyone to hurt you or touch you ever again. Doesn't that sound great?" He got up excitedly, standing above her shaking with enthusiasm.

The dark-haired girl was taken by surprise, she had almost forgotten he was still in his possessive state. She looked up to see Sasuke above them. He gave her a nod of his head, signaling for her to say yes.

Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes as she stood up happily, "Of course Naruto."

The last of his chakra disappeared and he grabbed her at the speed of light, pressing his lips against hers. Hinata returned the kiss allowing him to enter her mouth with a hungry tongue. His hand came up to grab her other breast squeezing it with need. He growled pulling back from her kissing her from her lips to her jaw and up to her ear.

"You're mine- all mine. Mine." She felt him smile against her skin as he nipped her. She moaned arching her back, his other hand dipping down to grab her ass.

***Snap***

"MOVE HINATA!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked up above him as Sasuke lept from his spot, he held a bright blade in his hand as he fell down upon him. Hinata pushed back as Sasuke sliced the boy in half. Hinata screamed as the blue line appeared right down the middle of Naruto, his eyes going big as he looked at her.

"**YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME!**" He yelled at her stepping in her direction when he stopped, his body wobbling back and forth.

Karin jumped down and began mumbling words that were incoherent as she phased through hands signs quickly. Sasuke rushed over to her with the vase in his hand. He ripped the top off pointing it towards Naruto.

"What th**e h-hel**l!" Naruto's voice sounded strange as if he was talking twice at the same time. The blue line began to fizz as it jolted back and forth down the middle of him. "WHAT'S** HAPPENING**!" Naruto screeched as chains appeared from the vase, grabbing one side of Naruto's body. He opened his eyes to look at Hinata, one side with the red-eye and one side with a blue eye.

"Hin**ata**-" It sounded distorted as he tried to move towards her, wobbling back and forth like his limbs weren't apart of the same body. He grabbed her shakily, one hand tight while the other hand more gentle. The poor girl was stuck feeling horrified, as she watched Naruto began to split down the middle. His left side was being pulled away from his body as he split down the middle, red chakra formed on the left half to complete the body as blue chakra formed on the right half to complete the other body.

By the time they have ripped apart from each other, there were two Naruto's standing in front of her holding her right and left arm.

"Hinata!" the boys screamed in unison making them look at each other. Their eyes slit as they glared at the other.

"You!" They said again at the same time. The red-eyed Naruto lurched back as the chains pulled him forcefully towards the vase. Karin was still mumbling words and going through hand signs as Sasuke held the vase steady, a burst of chakra began to pour out of it like a tornado, as it tried to suck the demon inside.

"Naruto! Get Hinata away from him!" Sasuke yelled over the commotion as the chains yanked at the demon.

"NO!" demon Naruto yelled holding Hinata's arm tightly.

"You've hurt her enough!" Naruto yelled at the other man, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. Hinata screamed in pain as the demon gripped her wounded arm. He cried out in shock releasing her arm to hold her hand.

"HINATA PLEASE! I'M SORRY I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" The demon called as he gripped her hand tightly. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, she didn't know what to do! The whole situation was making her feel insane. Like it wasn't real. It couldn't be real! Her Naruto was behind her hugging her tightly as the dark Naruto she spent her month with screamed at her for forgiveness. Naruto grunted trying to pull Hinata back, his feet scraping the dirt as they started to get dragged with the other boy.

Naruto threw an arm back grabbing hold of a tree as he held Hinata with his other arm, Hinata's arm was wrapped around his neck tightly as she tried to not scream in pain from her arm feeling like it was being ripped off her.

"LET HER GO!" Naruto screamed at the demon.

"FUCK YOU!" The red-eyed male grabbed her with his other hand holding on tightly. Hinata yelped in pain as her arm started bleeding.

"OW! OWW!" Hinata shrieked in misery, it felt like her arm was on fire, more so than when his chakra touched it. She looked at the boy holding on to her with tears in her eyes.

Naruto grunted trying to pull Hinata away causing her to wail in torment.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER! THAT'S ALL YOU DO! YOU ALWAYS HURT HER!" Naruto growled at the demon. The other boy held on for dear life watching the tears streak down his beautiful wife's face, her screams causing him to grit his teeth in distress.

"NO! I LOVE HER- HINATA I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"

Hinata looked at him biting her lip harshly. 'I love Naruto...not this man...this man is a demon.' But as she gazed into his eyes, the eyes that had tears pouring out of them, though they were red they belonged to Naruto. His blonde hair that blew into the wind also looked like Naruto's. His dark whiskers, a birthmark that she loved so much, also looked like her husband. His sun-kissed tan, voice, though deep, was also Naruto's.

Was he actually Naruto? Or was it like Anathi, an imitation?

"KYAAAH!" Hinata shouted in pain her arm now gushing blood from the pressure.

Naruto held on tightly, shouting above the wind, "IF YOU LOVE HER THEN LET HER GO! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

The demon boy's eyes looked at her arm closing his eyes tightly, when he opened them up again he smiled gently at her, his voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. I-I just love you-I just love you- I love you Hinata." he then let go of her, the chains dragging him inside the vase as Sasuke slapped the top on it. The wind was released as the couple fell to the ground together, leaning against the tree.

Sasuke and Karin said nothing as the commotion died down, the scenery falling back into a stable place.

Naruto was holding Hinata, tightly shedding his own tears, whispering how he was sorry and how he would never hurt her again, rocking back and forth. Hinata laid back against him as her arm hanged loosely to her side, the blood dripping to the forest floor.

The wound burned...but not as bad as the burn deep within her heart.

**A month later**

Naruto did not talk about what had happened. Every time she tried to talk to him about it he'd get sad and not know what to say. He had seen part of what had happened in the house but he said he wasn't strong enough to stop him.

Of course, their relationship was going to take some time to get back to normal but it wasn't. It seemed to only get worse. He was pushing her away but more severely than before. Sometimes he'd tried to touch her at night and she'd flinch, shaking as if she were back in the underground house again. He'd apologize and then move himself to the couch.

He was always saying sorry to her. Always looking down and disappointed in himself. Their connection just kept getting worse as the days went on.

Nothing was getting better.

He burned the underground house along with the doll. Trying to start over, but it felt like it was ending. Her marriage was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

She tried to reassure Naruto that it was okay and that she loved him but he'd recoil from her affection, saying he didn't deserve it. Their friends even tried to help them, being optimistic but it didn't help but for a split second.

Naruto was barely home and they barely had dates together. Every time he came home he was overly exhausted. He was keeping secrets again, hiding from her, and pushing her away.

Hinata teared up a bit as she sat at their table. She looked across to see the cold breakfast that she had made for Naruto. Her gaze shifted down to her lap, where she held a white stick in her hand. She waited patiently for the screen to finally light up.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

There was a loud knock on the door and Hinata got up swiftly. She looked at the stick but it still didn't give her the results so she slipped it into one of their drawers and ran off to the front door.

"Coming!"

She opened the door and saw Sasuke standing on the other side. They had developed quite a bond when he was in town. Coming over for little snacks and chit chats. That was unless he was with Sakura. They had finally made it official after waiting a few years. Sakura had let Lee down 'gently' the year she cheated on him and opted to not get into a relationship until the time was right for her and Sasuke. Luckily Lee was still a bright and smiling boy even if he was sad for a few months. Though they never did tell him why she was really breaking it off with him. That must have really irked Naruto during his phase...

"Ahem." Sasuke cleared his voice pulling Hinata out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh, Hello Sasuke, would you like to come in for some tea?" Hinata went to move so he could come in but Sasuke held his hand up to halt her.

"Naruto is in the hospital." He spoke slowly.

"What? Why!" Hinata hurriedly grabbed her things already putting on her shoes.

"...He's been in and out of the hospital since he's gotten back."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Hinata was now furious. She didn't know he was in the hospital, yet another thing that he had been hiding from her! What more is this man hiding! She thought that would've ended with the secret missions! "WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!" Hinata stomped her feet, pushing pass Sasuke much harshly than she intended.

She walked furiously towards the hospital, a vein popping out in her forehead as she stressed herself out more than she needed.

Sasuke had to jog to catch up to the little angry woman's side. Her stride petite but her anger powering her walk to almost a run.

Sasuke had never seen her this upset, he didn't think she had a mean bone in her body, "He didn't tell you to-"

"PROTECT ME!" Hinata balled her fist up, her eyebrows scrunched down as she glared towards the man beside her.

Sasuke gulped, "Yes...actually. Do you want me to tell you why..?"

Hinata stopped as they reached the hospital, breathing in deeply and then releasing her breath, "No. You were right before. Naruto should be the one to tell me. I want to hear it from him because he is my husband...Thank you for all you've done Sasuke." She hugged him tightly, making him go rigid. "I know you feel like this is partially your fault. It's okay so you don't have to beat yourself up over it. But my husband and I should be able to handle whatever comes to us, no matter what it is. It is our fault. Not yours." Hinata stepped back to smile at him, rubbing his arms comfortingly. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Hinata." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Of course. Now excuse me while I go talk to my husband."

Hinata stepped into the room carefully. Seeing Naruto sitting up on the bed looking out the window. His back was towards her. He had bandages wrapped around his head and dirt covered his arms. He was wearing his white shirt and his orange pants. His jacket and pouch were on the side table.

"Naruto," Hinata spoke softly but he nearly jumped out of his skin looking towards her.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto got up but nearly fell over onto the bed.

She walked over towards him and sat down on the bed lightly. She looked out the window as she sighed. "Naruto, why are you here. Tell me the truth." She looked towards him with almost a glare, he gulped shifting himself down next to her with weak arms.

He looked away from her, the look she gave him was too intense for him. "Hinata..."

"You've been here plenty of other times too this month, why is that when you have no missions?" Hinata reached over to grab his hand gently, squeezing it. "Naruto- enough is enough. We are in this relationship together. I don't know what you are trying to protect me from but hiding stuff is only hurting me."

Naruto looked up and nodded his head softly. "The ritual...uh... it took most of my chakra away. As of right now, I can barely use my chakra without overexerting my body... I can't even run up a damn tree..." the blonde let his head fall dejectedly. Staring at the dirt on his arms from all the times he slid down the tree over and over again. "I can't do anything."

Hinata gasped, "Naruto- why would you do that?"

"I had to, so I could make sure he didn't touch you Hinata. I was out of options! This was the only way. He did things to you...I did things to you...I did...weird things... I hurt Kiba. I did it on purpose. I hurt you! And guess what...a part of me really enjoyed it. A part of me that is gone. But-I...I still deserve this..."

Hinata watched as the tears collected in his ocean blue eyes. She clenched her teeth together as she felt her heartache. "B-but Naruto your dr-dream your dream to be Hokage..."

He shook his head, looking at her with a sad smile. "It's ok."

Did he give that up for her? WHY WHY WOULD HE DO THAT.

*SLAP!*

Naruto held his face as it stung. A red mark slowly appearing on his cheek as he stared at his wife in surprise. She let her own tears fall as her body trembled, hand still in the air as if she didn't even realize she slapped him.

"Stop Naruto. Stop beating yourself up. Stop trying to protect me. Just stop! I am not weak! I am the victim here so don't try to hurt for me! Don't punish yourself!" Hinata grabbed both of his hands in hers scooting closer to him so he could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"What you felt is nothing to be ashamed of. Being in love with me is nothing you should apologize for. The way you love me is different. You like the way I smell, you like my voice, the way I feel or look, and the way I make you feel and that is okay. You don't think I walk around the house in your clothes when you leave on a mission?" Hinata smiled at him making him giggle a bit.

"Really?" Naruto blushed with a smirk.

"Mhm. When you leave sometimes I would go to Ichiraku just to eat ramen. Sometimes I would even eat 5 bowls!"

"No waaaay!" Naruto began to laugh as she nodded her head with a blush.

"I used to save the Narutomaki for l-last and s-savor it in my m-mouth..." Hinata turned red at her own embarrassment, but she enjoyed seeing Naruto begin to smile. He was astounded but also very pleased to hear this new revelation.

"Wow..." He grinned. "W-what else...?" He got closer to her as their arms touched, he looked at her like a kid who was listening to a story. Excited for more.

"S-sometimes when you um...are gone in the morning I would use your toothbrush... I also have pictures of you that I enjoy... Like the very first one we took at the restaurant... and um, I like feeling your warmth against my skin. I like the way you smell after t-training... I like to listen to you laugh. I like to see you smile. O-one time I even touched myself to one of your pictures-I -I-" Hinata stopped as Naruto pressed his lips to hers. It was the first kiss that they shared since they got back. The way they pressed against hers made her feel every emotion he was trying to express to her. The sparks began to fly like it was their very first kiss. Naruto had an arm around her back so she wouldn't faint from not breathing.

When they parted his eyes seemed to smile at her, their nose touching.

"What did I do to deserve such a woman as yourself? Am I really worthy?" Naruto spoke on her lips and Hinata leaned in to close the gap, kissing him with a peck. She pulled back to smile at him.

"Naruto you were willing to toss away your dream for me, and you protected me for three years, it is I who is also lucky to have you." Hinata made sure he understood that he too was cherished, it wasn't one-sided. "So...let me help you this time...I want to see him."

"Huh?" Naruto pulled back confused. "Who?"

"I want to see the other Naruto."

'What! NO WAY!" Naruto pulled back completely now, in complete disbelief. "There is no way I am letting him anywhere near you!"

Hinata shook her head in denial," Naruto, I want to see him. He is apart of you. This whole time I was trying to convince myself that he wasn't you but now, I am realizing he is you. A 'you', that was deep beneath the surface all this time. I want to give him a chance. I want to forgive him."

Naruto got up quickly, pacing around in front of her. His steps were still a little wobbly but he couldn't sit down after what he heard. "He- what if he hurts you?"

"He should be in a similar state no?" Hinata leaned her head to the side, thinking about the situation.

"Y-yeah...but. He has a darker chakra...like he can still hurt you."

Hinata shook her head. "I know, he won't hurt me." She remembered the way he held onto her arm as she screamed finally letting go. He was able to fight through his selfishness and obsession and that was enough for her to feel he could still be helped.

Naruto stopped pacing to look at his wife, he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands. "He doesn't deserve your forgiveness..."

Hinata smiled at her husband, grasping his hands in hers and bringing it to her lips to kiss them. "Of course he does. He's a part of the man I love. And if I can forgive him...I'm hoping you can forgive him too."

Naruto chewed the inside of his lip, thinking how terrible this plan is, how terrible that Naruto was to his precious wife. How good it felt to control her and how much that scared him, he didn't want to go back. "I-I can't...I can't forgive him..."

"Naruto. He is apart of you. It's not him you need to forgive, You have to learn how to forgive yourself. We can do this together. Let me help you this time, don't shut me out." Hinata leaned forward and kiss his forehead gently. When she pulled back he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Trust me Naruto," she whispered bringing a hand to his cheek.

He leaned into it comfortingly, enjoying her soft hand against his rough cheek, "O-Okay..."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

The next chapter will be the final chapter and I have to say I am borderline in tears. This story had been such an adventure to write and I am gonna be so sad when it is over but also extremely happy because I will have finished this story. I have been a reader on this site for so long and almost every story I love never gets finished or just drops. I would've been happy even if the endings weren't to my liking but my favorite dark stories never finish Q_Q! So I wanted to be someone who finished their story and I gotta say it feels so good!

The amount of support you guys give me has urged me on and I just want to say thank you so much for being apart of my journey. I will keep it short and sweet so I love you guys *MUAH*.

Also please go to my profile to vote for my next story, if you don't have a profile you can vote for what you want in the comments and I will tally it up at the end. When I finish my next chapter I will let you guys know what story I will be working on. The next chapter should be out sometime next week. Again- THANK YOU! THANK YOU- THANNNNNK YOU! For all the love you guys have shown me!

Have a wonderful day and let me know how you feel about dark Naruto. Do you think she should have left him to rot lol?


	15. Chapter 15

kingnarutoxqueenkushina: unfortunately she did not tell him. Not everyone gets a super duper happy ending and she will probably keep that secret to herself. So yeah she's still a bitch if you put it that way lol.

RavenShadow: GOOD , super duper glad you were feeling the rush in this chapter and thank you for the compliment c:

Dobbyhasnomastr: yes! If Naruto would have handled it differently he could've gotten a better outcome, such as if he would've opened up to Hinata and let her know what was going on she would've been happy to help. He was just so afraid of rejection he kept that side locked up, not thinking that Hinata could handle that side of him, therefore making that side worse.

Uzumaki spiral: Haha thank you for voting, your vote actually broke the tie! As for the chapter I actually felt sad while writing some of the parts but also happy because we are getting to the end and the resolution chapter. As always, Thanks for your support!

SazHearT: aw thanks for the warm compliment! And I too am excited to bring him back. I feel in love with him even though he does have his issues lol.

Papaleta: Don't worry I'm crying too! Super happy you stuck with me through my journey, thanks so much for your support!

jenuzumaki: it's going to be tough but she would do it for him a thousand times because she loves him.

DxGRAYxMAN: Thank you kind sir, and I will not spoil anything so here is your answer lol.

kawaiihinahime: Haha I don't know why I envisioned a pickle jar when I read your comment but dark Naruto had formed inside of Naruto he is apart of him but not completely since he pushed him away. If Naruto would have accepted dark Naruto then there wouldn't have been anything to cut out of him, he would have evolved into a complete lunatic. As for the stories I am excited to embark on a new journey and I am glad you will be joining me. Thank you so much for staying with me since October lol. Stay safe and have a wonderful day.

Yuriflor: I freaked out for a second thinking I missed your review! Sadly fanfiction was dealing with some lag this weekend I don't know why it does that lol but I am super happy you still post it with your new review. Thank you for your support in the last chapter and I still didn't mind the add on which story you liked it allowed me to know which you were excited for lol. As for this chapter, I am super glad you liked this story so far, and thank you for being by my side through this journey since like October lol. I as the author feel bad for dark Naruto but I also don't feel toooo bad for him. He did some messed up things and that's why he will have to show he's ready to change for Hinata to forgive him. You will just have to read this chapter to see how that all goes down c: Also about their relationship getting worse, Naruto is afraid to open up to Hinata about dark Naruto so now he's extra afraid because he didn't protect her from him and is beating himself up about it. He's pushing Hinata away because he is stuck on showing her his 'good' face and didn't want her to see the other side of him. So now he's ashamed.

itsxoi: thank you for your vote c: and I am excited to write any of them

lala1224: I'm glad you are all caught up for the final chapter and I am super excited to write any of the ideas I just can't pick! It will be a struggle but this time he will have Hinata helping him unlike when he kept it hidden.

Afont14: uuuughhh I know exactly what you mean. I have so many dark stories that I'd read as a guest and I'd just come on just to peek if it's updated only to find it hasn't been updated in months. It is such a shame when that happens and I just have to say I had a lot of fun writing this story and getting so close to the end has probably been the most fun and most stressful thing because I have to wrap everything up in a nice pretty bow. So starting a story is easy finishing it is the hard part.

Daisy: Hahaha, that's what he was trying to say without saying it. Sasuke likes to beat around the bush, hence when Naruto burned her and hurt her arm even more. He was probably like oh boi. He knows he won't kill her- and he didn't want Hinata to be scared hahah. I had a good laugh writing that I'm glad you caught it and I hope you had an eye roll or laugh. Poor Sasuke is doing his best and Hinata is kind of like ' I know what to do now buddy'.

Also, I laughed about leaving him to decompose I'm sure a lot of people felt that way. With Naruto, he really has no idea how to operate now. He doesn't know how to make it better because he's never been good with emotions. Usually, he just fights headstrong and everything else falls into place. That's why it's up to Hinata to help him.

Oh, you noticed *teehee* Hinata doesn't know the results so it may be negative, however about that, Hinata has had a while to think it over she now understands the dark Naruto, she's not afraid of him anymore that's why she wants to speak with him. Also, she had decided this because Dark Naruto IS Naruto. So if she cannot forgive him she cannot forgive Naruto. That's why blue-eyed Naruto can't be happy in his relationship now because of what the other him did. So she realized he too had to forgive him- in which himself. That's why I had them separate instead of merged because there would be no way they could merge. They don't agree with each other or themselves. (Hinata being the wonderful wife she is, sees this and she's a strong gal. Now that she understands the situation she is ready to face it again. c: ) -Also it is sad to think if she is pregnant if it happened due to rape. I don't wanna spoil anything so I'll let you read!-

RavenShadow: I am in the same boat as you, I am excited to finish this story and also sad at the same time because it's ending. Thank you for enjoying this rollercoaster with me and have a wonderful day c:

Rosedove: I'm glad you found the connection I was trying to portray. Naruto had been pushing these issues to the side resulting in a bigger issue and even then he pushed it to the side. Hinata is ready to rip this band aid off.

Lila08: Thank you! I was so excited to put completely on this story, it feels fantastic! I want to keep it up, and add my favorite couple as well as my favorite 'dark' genre to the pool of stories but as completed ones. There always feels like something is missing when I read a dark Naruto and Hinata fic and I'm just left using my imagination but feeling disappointed. I hope I can give you guys a complete feeling that I've always searched for in the stories I read.

Pakita :

Gracias por tu comentario y shhh no le digas a nadie que hay sexo en este capítulo ... Lo hice muy picante para ti jajaja c:

* * *

Final Chapter

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hinata looked up towards Sasuke, he was holding the vase in his hands as Karin stood nearby. Naruto's arms tightened around her protectively as she smiled at them.

Their faces all filled with worry but for the first time she wasn't frightened. She didn't fear the dark Naruto like she did before. She had thought it over for a while now and the more she thought about it the less she felt that anxiety he caused her. Now that she was able to make sense of it she could get past it.

The dark Naruto was just so unpredictable, trying to put fear into her bones so she could obey him. He wanted her to believe he was some demon when in fact he wasn't. He was the one scared. Scared of her. He treated her like a child that needed to obey. The more she fought him the more he fought back. When she didn't fight he didn't fight. If she hated him he wouldn't care because he wasn't trying to gain her favor, he wanted her attention. Rejection or not, it gave him a safe pass.

At the time she was terrified because of how unbelievable the situation was, trying to fight the demon she believed wasn't Naruto. If she knew what she had known at the time she would have approached the situation differently.

"Positive." Hinata nodded her head, she touched Naruto's arm. He stared at Sasuke as he looked for confirmation. He still thought this was a bad idea. They all did.

"Alright..." Naruto nodded his head as everyone got ready for Sasuke to release the beast.

Hinata held her breath as she watched him reach for the top. Her heart started to beat faster, almost seeing everything happen in slow motion. The forest seemed to go still as Sasuke finally ripped the top off, there was a blast of air that was sent flying out of the jar as a red ball shot out in front of them.

The air around them whipped about as if a tornado had appeared in the middle of the forest. Naruto held Hinata tight, shielding her from the harsh winds until it calmed down.

When Hinata looked over Naruto's arm she saw red eyes looking upon her. The demon sat in the middle of them bewildered, looking around like a cornered animal.

"Hinata- I thought I'd never see you again...I was alone-I..." he looked around frantically, chains jingling about. "I'm so happy I get to see you-" he tried to get to her but Sasuke would pull the chains back so he was on the ground again.

"Fuck off Sasuke! I just want to touch her!" He growled while shaking the chains in frustration.

"You don't deserve to." Naruto glared at him making the demon send a snarl his way.

"You're one to talk, you weren't fighting too hard when I was in charge."

"You asshole-" Naruto went for him but Hinata placed an arm out across his chest to stop him.

Dark Naruto rolled his eyes at his other half," The fuck you guys want? Did you come to torment me or some shit." He looked down at the ground sitting crisscrossed, elbow on his knee and chin leaning into his fist.

Hinata stepped forward timidly, Naruto close behind her with a hand on her hip, "Actually I-I wanted to talk to you."

The dark Naruto perked up in surprise. His mouth hung open as Hinata walked towards him, but stopping just out of reach.

"Y-you want to talk to me? I thought you hated me...you tricked me so you could just lock me away- I was alone in darkness...was I so terrible to you? How could you do that to me?" his eyes trained on her carefully.

Hinata pressed her hands to her chest," Naruto- what you did to me... it took a lot out of me. You made me feel crazy, insane even. I was questioning everything about myself. You made me feel all these emotions that I had no idea how to deal with. You forced me to do things I didn't want to... You made me afraid. You caused me so much pain physically an-and emotionally... " Hinata sniffled as tears began to collect in the corner of her eyes, her voice cracking as she spoke. She had this conversation so many times in her head but she could never truly speak them until now. Saying it out loud made her chest tighten and her throat burn, but she had to do this.

Naruto rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort his wife. The demon Naruto looked at her wanting nothing more than soothe her as well. His eyes were full of sorrow as he listened intently.

"Y-you put m-me through ...a lot, It-it was possibly the worse month o-of m-my life... because the person I l-love was p-putting me through so m-much pain. The lovely eyes that would make my heart swoon o-only made my heartbreak. The hands that would touch me so gently- grabbed me with bruising force- The sweet lips that would part to tell me I was his everything- called me harsh names and shout at m-me. The man that I loved t-tormented me. The man who had sworn to protect me- was the one hurting m-me. While all I ever did was l-love him." The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her voice strained as she sniffled her way through her words.

Tears were welling up in everyone's eyes, even the bystanders, as Hinata poured her heart out.

Both Naruto's looked down, too ashamed of themselves for putting Hinata through such misery. If she decided to kill them both now they'd gladly allow her to do so.

"Hinata...I-I.." The dark Naruto chocked as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop more tears from falling. "I understand if you h-hate me and want to seal me away...You have every right to..."

Hinata let out a sad chuckle like snort, making him look up towards her. "That's the crazy part- I st-still love you so m-much. N-no matter what y-you do you still have my heart. So please-" She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped a few tears, "I ask that you take care of my heart and I s-swear I'll take care of yours. You are my husband, talk to me when you feel anxious, t-tell me when you get jealous, let me know what you are feeling. Don't shut me out- and don't shut yourself out. Our relationship is going to have some bumps but that's okay, we can g-get through anything together as long as we h-have each other. L-let's start over."

"Wait- Are-Are you giving me a second chance?" Dark Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is this a trick?"

Hinata stepped forward and knelt in front of the other Naruto, he looked at her in surprise as she threw her arms around him. His heart ached as the loving arms held him with warmth. He gritted his teeth trying to hold it all in but he couldn't. The tears streamed down his cheeks as he leaned his face into the crook of her neck. He was left starved of her touch, vacant from her for a month. He thought he'd never see her again, that they just tossed him away inside a vase that was collecting dust. At least when he was one with himself he could still be near her but being in the vase was just... darkness. Alone. He didn't want to be alone.

"I-I'm willing to try again- if you are Naruto."

He cried some more as he held his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry Hinata- I'm so sorry. I will be a better husband, I swear- I'll make it up to you." He brought her as close as possible.

Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes, it reminded him of when he accepted his dark self the first time, but he would have never thought it be Hinata accepting him.

"That's so beautiful..." Karin whispered while wiping her tears. "Maybe you should take some notes."

"Shut up," Sasuke whispered back to her.

Naruto walked up to his other half and wife, holding his hand out as they both stood," Now I think it's time for us to get back together."

"Hell no!" The dark Naruto slapped his hand away, "there's no way I'm going back in there with you!"

"Wait what..." Everyone looked very confused now.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Naruto stomped his foot furiously.

"Hinata is the one that accepted me- not you!" Dark Naruto stuck his tongue out hiding behind his wife like a kid, glaring at him from the side.

"Oh, dear..." Hinata put a hand to her lips, she did not expect this to happen.

Naruto furrowed his brows in frustration, "W-well it's back into the vase then! We can't have you running around! I don't trust you fully!"

"I don't trust you either!" Dark Naruto pulled his fist up shaking it towards the blonde boy as the two growled at each other.

"He's right we can't have you roaming freely..." Sasuke shifted the vase, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Karin stood upright as she readied herself.

"W-wait!" Hinata shouted at everyone as they prepared for combat, Naruto already grabbing her arm to pull her away from the demon.

"I-I think we should give him a chance." She placed a hand on her husband's chest, pleading with her eyes.

"What!"

"Hinata you can't be serious...!"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

Everyone muttered collectively, shocked by her statement.

Dark Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious disdain towards him, "Well fuck you guys too..." he mumbled.

"Naruto- this is our chance for a fresh start. To try again without anything to hide. If we can't learn to forgive you... how will we be able to move forward?" Hinata went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, his frown only deepening with the thought of having him around her and not having much chakra to do anything.

"Hinata... I- I don't have much chakra... I can't protect you..." He whispered to her, making the boy behind her scoff.

"Hey baka I don't have much chakra over here either and I won't hurt her."

"You threatened to cut off her nipple!" Naruto growled lowly between them. He didn't want Karin and Sasuke to hear such horrific things.

Hinata let out a little gasp at the hostility towards himself.

"I wasn't _actually_ going to do it! You know that! Hinata I swear I wasn't-"

"You've chocked her... slapped her, and did other despicable things." Naruto spat.

"..." Dark Naruto gritted his teeth unable to say anything. "I-I got a little out of control..."

"You hurt her arm!"

"BY ACCIDENT!"

"Anathi could've killed her! If it weren't for Sasuke!"

Dark Naruto looked as though he was in pain, cringing at every jab he threw his way, "I-I made some mistakes-"

"Oh so when you accidentally kill her and get a little out of control, let's put that on her tombstone; here lies the woman I love whom I killed- it was just one of my many mistakes!"

"I am so glad I'm not in there so I can punch you in the face and not feel it!"

Both naruto's charged at each other as Hinata pushed between them with hands-on both of their chest, "ENOUGH!"

They both snarled like animals, eye to eye ready to brawl. If it weren't for Hinata they would be throwing punches until they were both bloody.

"Why don't we go grocery shopping so I can make your favorite ramen tonight?" Hinata looked between her husband's as they mean mugged each other. She reached up to their cheeks to rub them gently.

"Sounds delightful." They said at the same time, but they were still glaring at each other.

Karin broke the chains holding the demon, and then they began to recede into the vase.

"Let's go Hinata..." Both the Naruto's said at the same time, grabbing her hand on opposite sides. Hinata thought silently to herself as she looked between her husbands as they yelled at each other. This was not how she expected this day to turn out.

"You can't walk into the village like that! You are going to scare everyone!"

"Blah blah blah."

Both Naruto's were as loud and obnoxious as ever. Even more so arguing with each other.

"They are like stubborn children..." Sasuke snorted.

"I'm sure Hinata can deal with this... he seems less... insane... like when I first met him he was a lunatic. Right now he seems more like...Naruto." Karin walked behind the trio with Sasuke at her side.

Sasuke stared at his best friend bickering with himself, with Hinata scolding the two like a mother would her children. He let go of a long sigh as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. "I couldn't agree with you anymore." For the first time he had hope that Naruto could finally find peace. That alone made him smile.

"Are you smiling? Is that what that looks like?"

"..."

Hinata picked up some seasonings looking between the two in her hand. She hummed softly to herself as she turned to the two boys behind her. Before they went shopping the dark-eyed Naruto had to change his appearance. Now he just looked like another Naruto clone which he was very annoyed to do since he didn't want to look like himself. The boys were looking away from each other, clearing in a bad mood.

Hinata only hoped she can help them come together, but it seemed they just wanted to contradict each other at every turn.

'Ramen will bring them together. There's no way this could go wrong.' Hinata mentally cheered herself on.

"Chicken or beef?" She held up two seasonings, as her boys scratched their chins in thought. She couldn't even tell which Naruto was which.

"Chicken-"

"Beef-"

They looked at each other incredulously.

One Naruto threw up his hands surprised, "Chicken? I'm tired of chicken!"

The other rolled his eyes, "I want chicken! Sorry I was locked in a vase for a month like some throw-away genie!"

"Do you even need food!"

"I can still enjoy it!"

The boys glared at each other with their arms crossed wanting nothing more than to knock each other out but they had promised their sweet wife they wouldn't fight.

Hinata let out a soft sigh,' I stand corrected.'

"It's okay I will cook both." She places both seasonings in her basket, walking down the aisle to grab chicken and beef. Finally, they checked out with Hinata not asking any more of their input on the meal, she will just make it how she knows he likes it.

The boys were carrying the bags as they left, telling her she can't hold one.

"Hey, Hinata !" Kiba walked up to her with a smile, Akamaru close behind him with a happy wag of his tail.

"Oh hello." Hinata turned to greet him happily, a displeased snort heard behind her.

Kiba turned to the two others that were with her, "Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Kiba." One Naruto smiled while the other Naruto glared at him, making him rather confused. He didn't accidentally get hair in his ramen again did he? He wondered briefly.

Naruto caught the glare and elbowed his other half in the side with a hard jab.

"Ow-Hello Kiba." Dark Naruto mumbled.

"Sooo..." Kiba shifted his attention to his teammate, dismissing the boy's attitude as nothing to be worried about. "Hinata I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm having trouble finding a gift for my... um, girlfriend." Kiba scratched his head with a blush.

"Kiba! You, have a girlfriend? When did this happen?" Hinata giggled excitedly.

"Come on- keep it down. We've been dating for a little while but we are keeping it on the down-low... So you got some time to help me?"

Hinata smiled brightly but then glanced back at her husbands.

"Go ahead Hinata, we can get these home." One Naruto smiled.

The other looked away grumpily not saying anything, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"S-Sorry Kiba. I was about to make Naruto some ramen. Maybe some other time okay? Also some flowers wouldn't be a bad start, why not ask Ino?" Hinata hooked her arms around the blonde boys bringing them to her side.

"That's perfect! I will start there. Thanks!" Kiba walked away with a light bounce. Akamaru followed behind but not before stopping to say hello to Hinata.

He happily went up to her, about to greet her with a sloppy lick when dark Naruto growled lowly at him.

Akamaru sniffed dark Naruto before whimpering away from the intense glare he sent his way.

"Oh come on what did Akamaru do?" Naruto whispered across Hinata.

"He can fuck off too, I don't appreciate him licking my woman."

Hinata looked up towards him with a blush as they walked down the street with their groceries, "A-are you jealous of Akamaru too?" She received a sly smirk from him.

He bent his head down so his words ghosted over her ear, turning the skin red, "Only I can lick you."

"Eep!" Hinata tensed up as a wet tongue licked her left ear rather suggestively.

"Hinata why is your face so red-" Naruto looked at his wife, but catching the cocky grin on his darker self made him scowl, "What did you do pervert?"

"Nothing."

Before Naruto could speak more about the subject, loud noises caught the trio's attention. A group of kids chased after Lee, running across their path with outstretched smiles.

"With this much training, someday you will be just as strong as me!" Lee shouted proudly with the train of kids behind him.

"YESSIR!" They all exclaimed excitedly, pumping their fist into the air.

Hinata let out a laugh watching how joyful the group was. "I wonder how long they have been at it. I saw them this morning." There was no comment, however, the air but silent. She looked up to see the tense look on one Naruto's face as the other Naruto seemed to look down.

Her face scrunched up in concern, "What's wrong?"

"She never told him, did she..." Dark Naruto looked towards the other boy. He shook his head slowly," Nope...never did. What a shame."

Dark Naruto snorted, "Yeah, for once I agree with you."

"W-well Maybe it's better that way you know..."

Naruto felt his red eyes peering through the blue, anger seeping into his claws, "If you are a fucking fool sure. We should tell him the real reason why he was left broken for months. That would show that stupid cheating whore-"

Hinata hopped in front of them, turning around with a pout on her lips, fist on her hips.

"Naruto." She sighed, "Sakura and Lee's relationship is their business. Not ours."

"Yeah but Lee is our friend...I feel like he should know..." Naruto shrugged lightly, looking at himself for any agreement.

"You heard the boss. He is a friend, and it only feels wrong for him to be left in the shadows." Naruto crossed his arms, standing his ground. With himself on his side, they seemed to be on the same page about the situation.

Hinata shook her head though, fist tightening in determination. "I know it's wrong Naruto. It's not right, but Sakura is also your friend. She asked that you didn't tell him. Besides Lee is happy right now. Th-there's no point in reopening old wounds. You have to let it go Naruto."

"...It's not fair." One of them muttered but she wasn't sure who.

"Some things in life aren't fair Naruto. But you shouldn't let that get in between our relationship. Lee deserves better and I am sure someday he will find a woman that will treat his heart with care, Sakura was just not the one." Hinata leaned her head to the side, looking up at them as she waited for them to concede.

"Alright..." The blondes looked at each other as they nodded their heads.

Hinata felt her heart swoon, she let it fill her with happiness as she smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Her boys looked confused.

"I-I am just so happy that y-you guys agreed with each other and m-me. It-It feels we are really coming together." Hinata walked up to hug them both. Blushes on their cheeks.

"Y-yeah well-" Naruto stammered making Hinata giggle.

"Let's go home." Hinata linked her arms with them again as they continued on their path. Small grins on all of their faces as they casually talked.

They finally made it home and Hinata promptly began to cook their meals. The boys were adamant about helping her cook, making sure she didn't overwork herself. When the food was finished they all gathered at the table and ate having idle chit chat. Dark Naruto was rather curious about her month without him. A hint of sorrow within his tone since he wasn't able to see her.

They didn't talk about the events that happened in the underground house, determined on moving forward. Sometimes Hinata would tense up a little bit from a touch and whoever it belonged to would pull away without a second thought. Allowing her to touch them back if she desired to. It would take her some time getting used to his touches but she would always tell him she loved him.

Hinata stood collecting the dishes. She leaned down to place a kiss on each Naruto as she came by.

"Uh, I am stuffed." Naruto leaned back into his chair rubbing his full belly, a toothpick in hand as he stabbed at his gums.

The other Naruto was leaning on the table with a look of exhaustion from eating too much. His face pressed against the table as his arms hung down. "You said it. Hinata your cooking is amazing~"

"N-No it's not better than Ichiraku-"

"BETTER!" They claimed in a joyful chorus.

Hinata chuckled as she brought the dishes to the sink. She went to grab the drawer handle, pulling it open to find a new dish rag. A little white stick clattered forward as she pulled it open. She stared down at it.

"Hey Hinata, maybe tomorrow we can...what's wrong?" Naruto's face turned from happy to worry in an instant. Hinata was holding a fist to her chest, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Hinata what's up? Are you okay?" Both Naruto's were now up surrounding their wife, each rubbing her arm gently. They looked at each other then back at her, as the time ticked by they became more concerned. Her eyes became watery as she smiled brightly.

"N-N-n-"

"What Hinata? "

"What's going on Hinata? Are you hurting?"

"IM PREGNANT!" Hinata gasped holding open her hand, the little white stick reveling a positive symbol.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"No way..." Dark Naruto began to smile, letting out a chuckle.

"We are having a baby!" They began to jump around excitedly cheering.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Hinata you are going to be a mother-"

"We are going to be a family!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone was so enthusiastic they couldn't stop the permanent grin on their faces. They couldn't believe this was happening.

Then one of the Naruto's excited cheers dropped making the other two look at him confused.

"What's wrong? Didn't you hear? We are having a baby, that's something we've always wanted." Naruto grabbed the boy's shoulders, shaking him out of his stupor.

"W-was it before- o-or after what I did..." the dark Naruto looked at Hinata sadly, as everyone finally understood what he was trying to say.

There was silence as no one said anything, the cheery attitude dying down as if it were a ghost of the past.

Hinata popped her lips, "I don't know. And I won't ask."

"Hm? What do you mean?" They looked at her puzzled.

"Either answer will just cause us more pain. We are starting over remember? What happened- happened. But now it is time for us to start a new chapter in our lives, now more than ever." Hinata grabbed their hands and placed them on her belly. "We are bringing a life into this world, and the mistakes we made do not define us- or this family. Okay?"

"Hinata- wow...thank you for that...you are going to be an amazing mother..." Naruto leaned his head on her shoulder, rubbing her belly gently.

"And you will be an amazing father." She placed her hand on the other Naruto's cheek bringing him into her other shoulder as they cuddled in their affection.

"An-and I want you to pick out the name. Both of you." Hinata smiled as they perked up.

"NO WAY!"

"Yep. So come on let's be h-happy Naruto. For our new family."

The blondes grinned as they cheered again. "WE ARE GOING TO BE A FAMILY!" They explained loudly. They picked Hinata up and cheered with her, parading around the house as she laughed heartedly, tears of joy in her eyes.

**A week later**

Hinata excitedly walked home, she had a long day at the Hyuga compound dealing with some business with her father. Now she just wanted to come home and relax with her boys. They had been getting along so much better than she could ever anticipate. At night they slept on the couch, giving her the space she needed.

The dark Naruto had changed so much from the time she met him to now. At some moments she couldn't tell who was who. She wasn't even sure if she could consider him as 'dark' Naruto. That's kind of how she separates the two, but she didn't consider them as such. In a way, he was more of the 'stern' Naruto. The protective one and the sort of 'rough' Naruto. He was still bubbly but not as much as the other Naruto. 'Her' Naruto as she used to classify him as was more of a ball of sunshine. When he'd get upset he'd get more quiet and depressed while the other Naruto became loud and grumpy. He also had more of a colorful language and wasn't afraid to use it.

It was very interesting to see the two split personalities and understanding both sides of Naruto. Together she could only suggest he is more 'whole'- becoming a balance of both. That week she realized dark Naruto- was Naruto. He completed him and made him whole, giving his personality that spunk and fire.

Isolating that Naruto had only those qualities worse. If Naruto would've accepted himself, maybe it wouldn't have broken off and formed into an entity, merging with dark chakra.

His fear of rejection made him reject himself, pushing himself away and making himself insane.

She felt bad for him, if only he let her in sooner he wouldn't have had to suffer for 3 years.

Thankfully, that was behind them now. They had a new life they were bringing into the world. They still hadn't decided on a name- it was probably the only thing they really bickered about. One day they had decided that they 'agreed' that she picked the name and she told them no. They huffed and puffed but still worked on it, a list of names written down on pieces of balled of paper as they chucked each other's ideas in a trash can.

Who would have known her relationship with him would've taken such a turn. Hinata could say she was happy. She had been happier than she had ever been before. For once she felt like she was seeing the real Naruto, though it were two different beings it was all the same. He was opening up to her and she felt closer than she had ever felt in years.

"Naruto! I'm home!" Hinata called opening the door. The lights were off and the hallway was dark except for a few candles. There were rose petals on the floor leading upstairs.

"N-Naruto..." She whispered as she followed the rose petals. Her smile grew bigger as she made her way to the bathroom. She pushed open the door to find a bubble bath waiting for her with some rose petals. A note on the mirror reading 'Please Take a bath, Dinner will be ready shortly!'

Hinata giggled as she slipped out of her clothes dipping into the warm water as she let her body relax.

When she was done with her bath she got out to find a fluffy purple robe that she wrapped around her body. She slipped her feet into some fluffy slippers and threw her hair up into a wet bun.

Excitedly she walked down the steps so she could find her husbands waiting for her at the table. A romantic candlelit dinner set up for her.

"Your meal ma'am." One Naruto smiled, bringing the chair out for her to sit.

"Oh, Naruto- it smells wonderful." Hinata practically squealed as she sat down. The smell of freshly cooked food filling her nose.

"Y-Yeah um... we got Kakashi to help us pick out the ingredients."

"It was also his idea for the rose petals... who knew he could be so romantic?"

They sat down together and served Hinata her meal, she told them about the extremely boring time she had with her dad that day, sighing as she said she had to return tomorrow.

Both boys pouted, knowing they won't be able to see their precious wife until later.

After Hinata ate she patted her lips clean with a handkerchief, "Th-thank you Naruto. What's the special occasion?" Hinata questioned.

"Well..." The boys looked at each other with smiles. "We wanted to say thank you. For all, you've done. You are an amazing woman Hinata. And we shouldn't have treated you so poorly."

"I guess...I was just afraid. I should've opened up to you sooner, but even though I fucked up you are still here by my side. You are even happy to start a family with me even if..." Naruto gulped, his other half patted his shoulder in a kind gesture.

"I just wanted to show you the appreciation you deserve."

Hinata pressed her lips together as she felt the waterworks already forming. "Oh- Thank you Naruto! It was perfect."

Hinata stood to help them grab the dishes but they shooed her away. She held her position as she watched the boys grab the dishes and clean them together.

"Um..." Hinata poked her fingers together tenderly.

"What is it?" They looked over their shoulders, waiting for her to speak.

"You can kiss me."

The plates clattered in the sink as one Naruto fumbled around with the dishes.

"Are you sure?" The other Naruto turned around fully, approaching her with caution.

"Mhm..." She blushed madly as the boys walked over to her with quick steps, towering her small frame. Their eyes were lit with hidden excitement. She could always tell they longed to touch her but they never did, respecting her wishes.

She felt her heart skip a few beats as they stare at her intently. It was that hungry stare that made her shake- she was scared to let it devour her as it did before. It was overwhelming but she was ready to allow it to take over her.

She wasn't sure which Naruto it was, but one stepped forward to her boldly, reaching up to grab the back of her neck, he pulled her closer and bent down to press his warm lips to hers. Hinata closed her eyes, the lips against her own moving with restrained yearning. They kissed her with a bit of pressure, a little bit of teeth involved. He pulled back licking his lips, the red eyes taking over the blue ones.

She tensed up seeing the dark features appear on the dark Naruto. The sharp fangs and dark rings, the burning red eyes.

The ones that terrified her. Her breathing began to get a little hazy but another hand grabbed her hair gently, bringing her attention towards blue eyes. He smiled gently at her, bending her neck back so he could kiss her lips. His kisses were soft and tender- more careful. A soft tongue grazed her lips and slipped into her mouth, his tongue rubbing against her slowly.

Hinata let out a slight moan as she felt a hot hand slip into her robe to grab her breast. A thumb rolled her pink nub around lazily as it peaked up at attention. As her tongue danced with Naruto's there were wet kisses placed on her exposed neck.

Hinata's legs buckled under her as she felt the rush of heat pulse through her body. Naruto pulled back with a string of saliva connecting their lips, he wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice spoke into her ear making her shiver out of fear and pleasure. They pulled back all at once, both Naruto's stopped touching her allowing her to stand on her own with shaky legs.

"I don't want to frighten you Hinata..." Naruto spoke warmly.

Dark Naruto looked away trying to hide his features from her. "I know my look... disturbs you."

Hinata breathed deeply trying to hold herself together. It made her feel safe knowing that they drew back from her, even dark Naruto halted his actions.

"I-If I s-say stop you will st-stop...?" Hinata questioned head tilted downward while eyes looked up towards them. Her face was heated as well as her body. She wanted them but she was also a little afraid. Her body feeling as though it was going through a swirl of emotions.

"O-Of course-" Dark Naruto chocked out quickly. "I-I would never force you again Hinata... We can stop." The other boy hummed in agreement, but Hinata softly shook her head.

"I-I want you to continue..." She said softly.

At first, they stood their ground, not moving from their spot. It was like they were playing it over in their head what she had just said.

This made dark Naruto grin, "What was that hime?"

Hinata squeaked as he grabbed her by the hips, bringing her closer to them.

"I-I..." She stammered quickly as her eyes lit up in embarrassment.

"Don't tease her." Naruto chided him.

"Sorry she's so cute, isn't she?" He reached up to grab her hair, running his fingers through it to make it fall down in waves.

"She's beautiful." Naruto continued, grabbing the sash to her robe and pulling it loose, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Fuck- she's perfect." Dark Naruto peeled her robe off and tossed it away, revealing her body to the two pairs of hungry eyes.

Hinata felt like she was on fire, she was sure that she was completely red from all the attention and adoring comments.

They began to attack her with kisses on both sides. One side was more soft and loving while the other was more lustful and hungry. "Remember Hinata...If you want us to stop just say stop." Someone whispered into her ear but she was already drowning in all the affection.

Hinata moaned letting the boys pick her up, they carried her upstairs, setting her onto their bed carefully. They threw off their shirts crawling onto the bed with her.

Rough hands grazed over her breast while soft ones played with her moist folds. Wet sloppy kisses were placed on her inner thigh. There was a shift on the bed as her attention was brought to the red eyes staring down at her. They looked more beautiful than before, no longer scaring her. They were a soft red, almost like rubies. She craned her neck up to kiss upon his lips, when she pulled back he growled at her, grabbing her throat with light pressure. She leaned her head back showing her complete submission- showing she trust him fully with her body. Though her lips trembled she willed her shaky breath down. Her heart beating into her ears. Drumming loudly.

He growled running his nose along her neck until he locked his lips with hers. His tongue darted inside her mouth, tangling her tongue more roughly than when the other Naruto had kissed her. It was a different dance but it conveyed the same message.

Hinata arched her back as she felt something wet press against her cunt. She moaned into the dark Naruto's mouth, her hands gripping the sheet beneath her with white knuckles.

He pulled back from her lips as she gasped for air- panting and moaning. The dark Naruto brought his lips upon her breast, licking and sucking the little nubs, alternating between the two. When he didn't give one attention with his lip service and pinched and pulled them with his fingers.

Her body writhed around and torturous pleasure, she reached down to grab fistfuls of blonde hair in both hands.

"Kyaa~" Hinata shouted as her body convulsed delightfully, she felt a gushing release from below making her yelp in surprise.

"Oh!" Hinata got up in shock, scooting back to the headboard. Her boys were on their knees as they looked at the wet spot on the bed and the juices that dripped from Naruto's chin.

"I-i-Im so sorry that's never happened!" Hinata squeaked pulling the pillow to her and hiding her face in complete embarrassment. It felt like she had just peed! But it felt so good to do! What happened!?

There was no noise- everyone was hushed. Hinata pulled the pillow tighter to herself and wished she just dissolve into thin air and disappear forever.

"Hahaha!" Boisterous chuckles filled the room as Hinata peeked up with watery lashes.

"Hinata you just squirted. There's nothing wrong with that." Naruto crawled up to her to pull the pillow from her hands.

"Yeah that shit was fucking hot- I'm jealous!" Dark Naruto grabbed her knees and pulled them apart. He licked his lips with a groan, her juices running down her legs.

"Eek!" Hinata closed her legs, shutting her eyes tightly even more shocked.

Naruto laughed next to her, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"It's fine Hinata really. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Come on Hinata, give me a taste." Dark Naruto kissed the top of her knee. She peeked with one eye as he sent her a devilish grin. "I won't force you... but kami Hinata you are gonna drive me mad if you say no."

Naruto kissed the top of her head lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Fuck him right Hinata?" He chuckled in her ear. She shivered lightly, Naruto starting to kiss her neck.

"Mm..." Hinata looked at dark Naruto as he lightly pouted with a playful lip poking out. Slowly her legs shook as she peeled them apart from each other. "O-Okay..."

"Thank you for this meal Hinata." He winked at her before diving in between her legs. He lapped at her making her whine, every time he passed the sensitive bud she jolted with pleasure.

She turned her face towards blue-eyed Naruto, allowing him to kiss her. His hand tangled in her soft hair, giving her a slight tug when he wanted her to move a certain way.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, she had to say she tasted surprisingly good. She moved her hand towards the front of his pants. Naruto moaned against her lips as she rubbed him there experimentally.

She pulled back, looking up at him as she felt that tingle in her stomach. "I-I want to Naruto~." She let out a groan as dark Naruto stuck his tongue inside her, determined to get more of her juices.

"Kyaa~ N-Naruto I-I i'm too sensitive!" She wiggled around as his tongue danced inside of her.

Naruto chuckled reaching down to the other boy. He grabbed his hair, pulling him up as he gasped for air.

"Why won't you let me die happily between Hinata's legs?" Dark Naruto chuckled swatting the boy away.

"You heard the lady, she wants the main course." Naruto got up to shed his pants, his other half following suit. Hinata felt excitement between her legs, seeing the boys hard for her. Their members swollen and needing release- she felt a certain kind of pride knowing she was the only one that could give it to them. That all this attention was for her.

Their passionate affection made her warm and light-headed in a good way. She felt like she was being submerged in water but she wanted to go deeper. She wanted to be surrounded by him- by his desire for her.

"Mm...Naruto..." Hinata got on her knees, gesturing for the other man to get on the bed, they were intrigued with what she had in mind. She patted the bed as Naruto shimmied to her side on his back. She threw her leg over swiftly looking at dark Naruto expectantly.

"I-I w-want b-both..." She stuttered out, she collected her own juices and reached to dark Naruto's harden member, rubbing it all over. It jumped when she touched it, making her gasp in surprise.

"Both?" Naruto laughed under his wife.

"Greedy aren't we?" Dark Naruto laughed. He gritted his teeth as he groaned under Hinata's touch. "Do you want us to make clones so we can gang bang you?"

Hinata bit her lip tightly shrugging her shoulders. "M-Maybe s-some o-other t-time."

"Woah hoho... Hinata. I didn't know my cute little wife wasn't so innocent after all." Dark Naruto got behind her, rubbing her slit so he could bring his fingers to her pucker hole. He pressed into her making her tense up.

The Naruto lying under her brought his member to her dripping cunt, allowing her to drop down on him. She arched her back feeling Naruto fill her insides. Naruto groaned holding her hips tightly, she kept wiggling around, trying to rub him right where she needed him but he wouldn't allow her.

"W-wait Hinata." He laughed at her pout.

After working inside of her anus with his fingers, Dark Naruto placed a hand on her back so she could lean forward into Naruto. The one under her held her to his chest as she grabbed hold of him.

"Ready Hinata?" dark Naruto asked lining himself with her ass.

"Mhm..." she nodded her head feeling the pressure.

"Careful... don't hurt her..." Naruto hissed feeing her get tighter and tighter, his cock feeling cramped within Hinata, her walls closing around him as her backside was stretched.

"Mph!" Hinata grunted in shock. Her insides feeling tighter than before. But the thought of Naruto filling her up at the same time made her moan in delight.

"Baby are you okay?" Naruto brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"Fuuuuck- so tight. You okay." She felt kisses pepper her back. Both boys still as she got used to them inside of her.

"Ah~" Hinata moaned as her walls clenched around them making them curse under their breath.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Naruto snickered.

Hinata began to move on her own, feeling them sliding in and out of her.

They began to rock back and forth slowly, not wanting to hurt their wife. Each person moaned in pleasure, Hinata a little louder than the rest.

"F-faster-" she groaned throwing her head back, her hair sticking to her face as the beads of sweat rolled along her body. Dark Naruto grunted as he reached forward to pull on her hair, the other Naruto found his hands on her hips, guiding her.

"Fuck-" She heard Naruto curse pumping his hips faster- but it could have been any of them, she wasn't sure.

Naruto under her closed his eyes as he felt himself getting closer to his release.

"I love you Hinata-" one Naruto grunted as the other whispered it into her ear from behind.

"N-Naruto~" She moaned loudly.

Hands began roaming her body, worshiping her every curve, feeling her breast and her and her lips. She was surrounded by Naruto and that was okay, for once that drowning pressure felt delightful.

"I love you Naruto~" She cried out her body convulsing making her partner grip on her tighter. Their cocks began to pulse as hot liquid painted her insides.

"H-Hinata-" they grunted supporting her limp body, their sweaty skin clinging to each other as they hugged trying to catch their breath. Hinata collapsed into Naruto, her arms splayed out as she enjoyed her blissful orgasm. It was downright the best orgasm she ever had in her life.

"N-narhto-" she tried to mutter but it sounded like incoherent mumbling.

"We tired her out." Dark Naruto chuckled pulling out of her. Her eyes rolled back as her lids closed.

"L-luhv yu..." Hinata sighed, lips barely moving.

"I love you too Hinata." They both said watching her body relax. Slowly they moved her into the bed, they went to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to wipe her clean. Once they were done they climbed into bed with her, one Naruto holding her around her waist while the other held her to his chest, both boys had a protective hand over her tummy.

She sighed in content. Never had she ever felt so peaceful than at that moment.

That night Hinata slept blissfully. When she woke up she found Naruto sitting up on the side of the bed. He was looking out the window, seemingly in thought.

"Naruto..." Hinata yawned shifting in bed," Where's Naruto?" She giggled at him, it was always funny the way they talked about him. They were both her boys. They were both Naruto.

He turned his head with a grin.

"We are right here."

"B-both?" Hinata sat up shocked.

"Yeah..."

"I-I... Oh kami I'm so happy for you Naruto!" Hinata cried crawling to him to hug him. She kissed him over and over again on the cheek.

"I figured out a name. I want to name him Boruto... and Himawari if it's a girl...is that okay?"

Hinata shifted to sit next to him, grabbing his hand in hers. "Those are beautiful names Naruto."

Naruto chuckled looking down from his wife, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Hinata... thanks... I mean it. If it weren't for you...I don't think I would have ever been able to accept myself... Thank you for loving me."

Hinata leaned her head into his shoulder, humming happily, "I will always love you."

"Let's go on a honeymoon... a real one yeah?"

"Yeah." Hinata got up jumping into the bed, peeling the blankets back for him to join her.

"Hinata you naughty girl, you have to go back to the Hyuga compound."

"Mm- I think I'm a little sick today..." Hinata giggled faking a light cough as Naruto climbed into bed next to her. He got comfortable lying his head on her stomach, he rubbed it thoughtfully.

"That won't do- I guess I'm sick too, we are gonna have to stay in today. Maybe we can make some cinnamon buns?"

"Hmm... I think the baby is feeling ramen." Hinata held Naruto tightly as they laughed.

"Kami I love you."

"I love you too Naruto."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: This was quite possibly the hardest chapter I have written for this story. I typed it up- deleted it and then typed it again. Now I see why some stories are left without an ending it was sooooo hard to right. It was borderline stressful because I wanted it to be wrapped in a nice pretty bow and leave you guys off feeling like you read a great story. **

**BUT I AM DONE- SAD- BUT IT'S DONE. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thank you guys for enjoying this roller coaster with me...the ride...is now ending. Please exit to your right Q_Q.**

**Lol okay but I am supper happy to finish this story and I loved it very much- if you don't think Hinata deserved that hot as three way after what she's been through I don't know what to say haha. As always I love you guys and the winner for the next story will be**

**Harmless Attraction! It was the High School AU. It was a close tie with Crazy in Love(The psych ward) but after tallying the votes in the comments(I didn't do the ones with accounts since you guys can vote- only the guest) the results put Harmless Attraction as the winner. Surprisingly you guys liked all my stories and maybe I will work on those as other projects when I finish the high school one.**

**Anyways- Enjoy your day and have a blessed year (2020 is complete dog shit right now but let's look for a hopeful bright future. ) Util my next story. I dunno when the first chapter will be out but give me a few weeks to get the base of the story down.**

**Love you guys.**

PS: Forgot to mention this- I know lee deserved better but I had to leave him off the way I did. For Naruto to get passed the idea of making everyone's relationship his own. Even though Lee didn't get his overly happy ending with fity big fat booty kunoichi- Naruto was able to still be happy in his relationship. He will see somethings that just aren't fair but he has to understand that that battle is not his to fight or fight for.


End file.
